Konoha's Managers's Company
by doperwtjes
Summary: When you have your own company you can bump into a lot of problems. And you solve them. But what do you have to do if you can't resist your own secretary? SasuNeji
1. The beginning

**A/n: Helloo everyone! Here's a new story once again. Hope you'll like it!**

**

* * *

**_Summary:_

When you have your own company you can bump into a lot of problems. And you solve them. But what do you have to do if you can't resist your own secretary? SasuNeji

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** The beginning**

**

* * *

**Inuzuka Kiba knocked the door of the office. The office of the owner of Konoha's Managers's Company, shorter said as KMC. He himself was one of their best managers and had now found an applicant for a new job in here. Being the secretary of the owner of the KMC. Kiba took a step back and waited, with his hands on his back. He looked at his own suit, and saw that nothing was wrong with it. It would be fine to visit the boss now, with the news.

"Come in." Came the low voice of the boss of KMC from the room. It was Uchiha Sasuke's, the one who had build the company pretty much with his bare hands. Once he started, it had been a small business. Now it was known all around the country.

Kiba opened the door.

"Hello sir." He said, bowing a bit to Sasuke. "I wanted to inform you that there's a new applicant for you. I know that you are a bit picky, but I think this is a good one, at seeing his CV. Here it is." He gave the CV to Sasuke, nodding at him to read it.

Sasuke took the CV silently, putting on his glasses and reading it. After a while of silence he handed it back to Kiba. "He seems good enough to give a try." Sasuke said, not showing any emotion on his face. This would be one of the many and he was very picky. All of his last secretaries had been fired by him personally. Well, they were just not good enough.

Kiba nodded and then walked at the door, opening it.

"You can come in." He said to the person standing in the hallway, and then walked out of the door. The person in the hallway now walked in and closed the door silently behind him. He had long brown hair, a bit shiny. and it was put up in a high ponytail. His skin was pale and his body tall, but the most striking aspect of this person were his white eyes.

"Good day sir." The person said, bowing slightly to Sasuke too. He was wearing a suit just like Kiba, but then it was dark blue instead of black.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while, still showing no emotion. He looked up and down of Neji. Well, at least he had the looks to work here. "Why don't you sit down." Sasuke said as he put of his glasses and signed for Neji to sit on the chair before him.

"Yes sir." Neji said as he sat down on the chair. "Did you read my CV?" He asked politely. He looked at 'the boss'. He was pretty handsome.

"Yes I did. You look like you're worth a shot. Tell me, what did you did before you wanted to work here?" Sasuke asked as he put his hands together and rested his head on it a bit.  
"I was a voice manager." Neji answered, looking at Sasuke. "I helped artists with making their songs sound better." He put his right leg over his left one, wondering what kind of questions would come after this one.

"I see. And how did you help them then." Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji intensely, waiting for an answer.

"I listened at the way they were singing and if I heard a mistake, I told them what they should do to make it better." Neji said. "Sometimes it became a huge training, and sometimes one advise was enough. It was very sharp work."

"I see. And why do you think you will be suited for this job then." Sasuke asked as he now leaned back into his chair, but kept his eyes focussed on Neji's. Those deep white eyes.

"Because before that job I've been an secretary for the boss of a music magazine." Neji explained. "I know a lot of people in the music business already, so that could come in handy." He was becoming a bit nervous. The boss didn't really... oh crap. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Neji said in shock as he quickly stood up and then put his hand towards Sasuke. "I forgot to tell you my name because of the nerves. I'm Hyuuga Neji."

Sasuke smirked a little at Neji. Interesting guy. "Hyuuga Neji hm. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Please, don't mind it. Your name is least important in this job." Sasuke said and signed for Neji to sit back down again.

Neji sat down again, red because of shame. Shit that had been so stupid. Although the boss, Mister Uchiha, already knew his name because it had been on his CV.. But well, you always had to introduce yourself.

"Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself. Would your home situation get into the way of your work? And do you mind taking orders from someone else?" Sasuke asked, once Neji had sat down again.

"Well I don't have problems with the last thing since I never had my own company or something." Neji answered. "And my home situation is fine. I'm living on my own in a flat, so I can come to work whenever I want."

"Good, good. You seem fit for the job. Just one more question though. You are male aren't you?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji. He wanted to be sure Neji was male. He always had issues with girls as his secretaries.

"What?" Neji snapped, looking at Sasuke with narrowed eyes. There went his respect for this guy. "Do you see boobs on me?" He looked at the guy now as if he was an idiot. Could he get an even more embarrassing question?

Sasuke closed his eyes now. "I am not fond of girls, so I tend to check with boys like you. Now one last thing. I do not tolerate behavior like that. No snapping. You do as I say, considering I'm the boss. You can file in complaints and I will look at them. But there will be no snapping or comments." Sasuke said strict.

Neji glared at Sasuke, still angry.

"..Fine." He muttered. He wouldn't forgive Sasuke for that comment though.

"Now, I think I can safely say, you're hired." Sasuke said. "You can go to mister Inuzuka for your signature and the rules in this building and what you have to do. I'd like you to start tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Alright, thank you." Neji said, bowing his head a little and then stood. He hadn't expected to be hired so easily.

"Tomorrow at eight I want you here. Oh, and if you can, please fill in these forms too." Sasuke said, as he pushed a pack of papers towards Neji.

Neji nodded as he accepted them.

"Alright, that's fine with me." Neji said. "In this office?" He looked through the papers a bit and saw that it was all about him and where he lived and previous work he had done.

"You can go home and leave them on my desk tomorrow morning. At eight." Sasuke said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Alright, thank you sir." Neji said. "I see you tomorrow then." He nodded at Sasuke.

"I will. Now off you go. I have work to do." Sasuke said as he immediately turned to some files on his desk and started filling them out.

Neji nodded and then walked out of the door, closing it behind him. He let out a relieved sigh. He had work again.

* * *

The next day, Neji was already sorting some things on his computer. He didn't knew what the former secretary had done in here, but it looked like a mess. He could understand why this guy had been fired. He was sitting on the computer that stood in the back of the room, opposite of Mister Uchiha's. It was eight o 'clock and he had made sure that he was there five minutes before eight.

Then the door opened to the office and Sasuke walked in. He had filed up some papers and was back now, surprised that Neji was already there. "Good morning." Sasuke said as he walked to his desk. Interesting. Was Neji already doing his job? "What are you working on?" He asked.

"Good morning." Neji said. "I'm reorganizing the files on this computer. I have no idea what the former secretary did, or how he could find things, but it's a mess. He put things under names that don't belong there. I'm almost done though."

"I see. I figured I was the one to have to give you orders, but I'll give you have an hour to reorganise. After that I will put you to do some realy work." Sasuke said as he started working on his computer, putting on his glasses before he started.

"Mister Inuzuka told me that I could reorganize it as I pleased, so I thought that was ok." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"Mister Inuzuka isn't in charge." Sasuke said. "Half an hour, then you start working." He said as he typed on his computer, printing out some papers.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment and then looked at his computer again.

"Yes sir." He said, as he continued with the reorganizing. He had to suppress a snort. The former guy must have been a real nerd, but then without brains. All the important documents weren't listed at the right way. They were all over the place, listed and organized at alphabetical order instead of ordered at date. Ordered at date was better, but both was even better.

After half an hour, Sasuke put his cup on the side of his desk and kept working. "Hyuuga, I could use some coffee." He said as he didn't even look at Neji while saying this.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then quickly finished with what he was doing.

"You can call me Neji sir." Neji said as he walked towards Sasuke. He took the cup. "Do you want sugar or milk in it?"

"I like mine black. 'Neji.'" Sasuke said. That was good. One that knew his place. And wouldn't whine about getting him some coffee.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Neji said as he left the room. He returned a few minutes later, with a cup of coffee for Sasuke. He hadn't bothered on taking one himself. He put it down onto Sasuke's table. "Here you are sir. I'm done with the organizing by the way, do you want to take a look at it?"

"Gladly." Sasuke said and stood up. He was used to people screwing even that part up. Now let's see what Neji made of it. Sasuke walked to the computer and looked around on it. After a while he turned around to Neji and nodded. "Good. You do seem to be better then the previous ones." He said.

"Thank you." Neji said, nodding too. "Now what can I do for you, now this computer is organized?" He never really liked it to be ordered around, but in the end, he didn't care since that was where he got his money for.

"I would like you to take the papers on my desk and organize them. But not alphabetical or that kind of shit. I want you to make a pile of what you think are good persons, what not and what might be an option for something else." Sasuke said. It were all appliers from bands or other things looking for a manager. "If needed, you can call them." He added.

"Alright." Neji said as he took the papers. "I guess I'll be busy with that for a while."

"You will. But don't think I won't send you on duties at the same time. I want this done by the end of today." Sasuke said and walked back to his desk, starting to work again.

Neji nodded.

"Yes sir." He said as he started to work.

* * *

That evening, Sasuke stood in front of the house of his brother and rang the doorbell. Every Wednesday they ate dinner together, to make sure they would keep in touch. He waited for Itachi to open the door now.

After a few moments the door was opened.

"Hey foxy." Itachi said, with a grin. "We were just going to start, come in." Itachi had been calling Sasuke 'foxy' for a few years now. Why he did it, no one knew.

"Hi." Sasuke said and smirked as he walked inside and hung up his coat. "So what are we eating?" He asked as they walked to the dining room.

"Pancakes." Itachi said. "If that's alright with you." He winked as he sat down next to his blond boyfriend, called Deidara.

"Hey Sasuke un." He said and grinned at Sasuke who sat down too.

"Pancakes are fine." He said. "So what have you two been up to lately?"

"Nothing much." Itachi said. "I've been busy with work and Deidara can't stop putting those strange artworks all over the place." He smirked at Deidara now. "What about you?"

"They are not strange artworks. They are art un." Deidara said and pushed Itachi a little. He then started giving everyone pancakes.

"I got a new secretary." Sasuke said as he thanked Deidara.

"Oh?" Itachi asked. "And? Did he destroy your computer too?" He smirked as he put some syrup on the pancake he just got from Deidara.

"No. Actually he's pretty good." Sasuke said as he started putting sugar on his pancake. Deidara was making something that probably had to be art with his jelly and powdered sugar.

"Oh?" Itachi said. "That's good. Oh for the love of God, Deidara. It's a 'pancake', not a painting."

"Pancakes can be art too un." Deidara said as he just continued.

"You see, he's not half bad in appearance either." Sasuke said with a smirk, then took a bite of his pancake.

"Oh really?" Itachi asked, smirking at Sasuke. "So you want to go for it, or..?"

"We'll see. I mean, I do like to keep work and private life apart." Sasuke said, but kept smirking. To be honest, he wasn't even sure if Neji was gay.

"Yeah I know, but what if he's really hot?" Itachi asked. "You could always fire him, heh."

"That would be a little mean. Besides, he's the best I've had in a while. Wouldn't wanna fire him just to look through thirty more to find someone's who does his job well." Sasuke answered. Deidara now finally started eating his 'creation' too.

Itachi ignored it and focussed his attention on Sasuke all the time.

"So no interesting news for us the coming months?" Itachi asked. "I expected a little more of you foxy." He smirked as he finished his pancake and took another one.

"I didn't say I wouldn't try anything. You know me, I say one thing and do the other." Sasuke said and smirked back as he too got himself another pancake.

"That's my boy." Itachi smirked. "So how is he? Tell me something about him." He put some sugar on his pancake as he looked at Deidara's pancake. It didn't look nice to eat at all. But well, whatever.

Deidara was happily eating it.

"He's got white eyes. Which is why he's fucking pretty. And long brown hair, in a ponytail. Great skin too and for as far as I can tell, he's got a good body too." Sasuke explained. "As far as his personality goes, I don't really know."

"White eyes?" Itachi asked, looking at Sasuke. "Is he from the Hyuuga family? And he sounds good indeed. For you then. You always had something for boys with long hair."

"Yeah. Anyhow, how do you know he's from the Hyuuga family?" Sasuke asked surprised Itachi would know something like that.

"Remember the time that I had that job, delivering pizza's?" Itachi asked, grinning. "I went by a huge house and had to deliver something for the Hyuuga's, who live there. The man that opened the door had white eyes and when I went there another time, a girl opened the door, she had white eyes too. I thought, it'll be something from that family or something."

"Ah. Well you were right. As usual." Sasuke said and smirked as he took his third pancake. Deidara now grabbed his second.

"I think you won't even last a week without taking him Sasuke un." He said grinning.

Itachi snorted.

"And as usual, Deidara will be right too." He teased, looking at Sasuke, smirking all the time.

"Very funny. In case you forgot, I got a girlfriend now." Sasuke said and smirked back. Deidara started decorating his pancake again.

"In case you forgot, you don't love her." Itachi said.

"In case you haven't noticed, I do." Sasuke answered as he took a little more violent bite of his pancake now.

"Come on Sasuke, we both know you don't." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke. "You like boys, not girls."

"I like both Itachi, you know that." Sasuke said, almost snapping. Damn, this always got him so frustrated.

"But you like boys best." Itachi calmly said. "But well, if you say that's not true it's fine."

"It's my life." Sasuke snapped now. He then kept silent, eating his pancake. He'd better at least try to calm down now.

"Yeah yeah." Itachi said, while he took another pancake too.

"So how's your love lives been going?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject. That would calm him down.

"The same as always." Itachi replied, smiling. "Good. And sorry about what I just said, but I just want you to do what's right for you foxy."

"That's ok. But I think I can take care of myself." Sasuke said and smirked as he took his fourth pancake, leaving it at that.

"It's not been the same as always un." Deidara said. "Itachi has a lot more free time lately." He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, because I got promoted." Itachi said, sweat dropping. "Yay."

"Is that not good?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Itachi surprised. He always thought promotions were what people worked for, apart from the money.

"Yeah it is, but well.. people expect a lot more of you you know." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke.

"As if I wouldn't know that." Sasuke said. He was the boss of an industry after all. "But if you have more free time, that's good."

"Yeah true." Itachi said, nodding. "But well."

"Well what?" Sasuke asked as he finally finished his dinner and drank some milk now. Deidara was done too.

"Well you know what I mean, it's just that I don't really like to be responsible for so much things." Itachi said. "But I'll learn it."

"Yeah. Well good luck with that. Get a dog." Sasuke joked and laughed. Deidara looked at Itachi.

"Can we?" He asked, wanting a pet.

Itachi snorted.

"Only if we take a cat." Itachi said. "I don't like dogs."

"Really? I would love a cat for when you're not home un." Deidara said, smiling. Sasuke snorted.

"Dogs are way better then cats." He said.

"Shut up foxy." Itachi said, grinning.

"We'll see about the cat or dog." Itachi said, while he stood. "Anyone a dessert?"

"What is the desert?" Sasuke asked.

"I want a cat." Deidara said as he started cleaning off the table and putting the plates away.

"We've got some ice-cream, and no Sasuke, it's not chocolate but vanilla." Itachi said, ignoring Deidara.

"Too bad. Well hit me anyhow." Sasuke said and smirked.

"I want some too. Give me whipped cream or you won't be getting any tonight un." Deidara said and grinned at Itachi.

"Do you hear that Sasuke?" Itachi asked, looking horrified. "He misuses and blackmails me. I told you he was evil. Oh my god!" With that he walked into the kitchen, pushing his hands in the air dramatically.

Sasuke and Deidara both laughed.

"You're an idiot!" Sasuke yelled to the kitchen.

"I really am evil sometimes though un." Deidara said as he put the plates in the kitchen and then came back.

Itachi grinned.

"Voilà monsieur." Itachi said as he put a small bowl in front of Deidara's nose, filled with vanilla ice-cream and whipped cream on it. He put another one before Sasuke's nose, covered with chocolate cream.

"Here you go foxy." He walked back into the kitchen again to get his own bowl now.

"He takes such good care of us." Sasuke said and smirked as he started eating. Deidara started eating too. "He likes to spoil us and still says he doesn't like taking care of people un." He said.

Itachi came walking in.

"No I take care of you because you guys are evil, especially Deidara." Itachi said, grinning. He sat down now.

"Oh is that it un? Well I would take care of anyone too if he promised to give me hot and steamy sex like I do un." Deidara said and wriggled his eyebrows again. "Too much information!" Sasuke laughed.

Itachi snorted.

"Don't scare Sasuke Deidara." Itachi said, grinning now.

"You don't think I'm so scary when we're alone un." Deidara said and smirked. "But let's change the subject before Sasuke doesn't wanna come over for dinner ever again." He added.

"Thank you." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Exactly." Itachi said, smirking. He started eating his ice-cream now.

They ate it quietly for a while before Sasuke started talking again.

"Anyhow, back to Neji. He made that computer organized like it should be. I can actually find my files now." He said.

"That's good." Itachi said. "So he has brains too? Sounds like a great guy." He took his spoon in his mouth again.

"Yeah, well maybe. Most turned out to be horrible anyhow, so I'll just wait and see." Sasuke said as he had already finished his dessert.

"Yeah indeed." Itachi said. "You should boss him around and look if he can take that, then he's really good."

"Well he already got me coffee without complaining, something most of them refuse." Sasuke said.

"You can't even do that yourself?" Itachi asked with a snort.

"Oh I can. But it's so much easier and more fun to let others do that for you." Sasuke answered and smirked.

"True." Itachi said, grinning. "Does anyone want more ice-cream?"

"I don't, I'm full." Sasuke said.

"Me too un. Tomorrow we could eat the rest." Deidara answered.

"Indeed." Itachi said as he stood. "Oh man, I'm tired." He yawned.

"I could go home if you want. I've got tons of work to do by tomorrow anyhow." Sasuke said.

"That's fine, but you can stay too, if you want." Itachi said, as he stretched.

"Ah well, I think I should go home. Paperwork won't fill in themselves." Sasuke said and grinned a little as he stood up.

"Ah, true." Itachi said. "I'll walk with you." He walked towards the door now. "Can you clean the table Dei?" He asked Deidara.

"Yeah. Bye Sasuke un." Deidara said and waved as he started to clean the table. Sasuke walked with Itachi.

"Thanks for dinner. I'll call you for the next one ok?" He said.

"That's fine." Itachi said, nodding. "And if something happens between you and your secretary, let me know." He winked.

"I will." Sasuke said smirking, but rolling his eyes too. "See you then." He said as he put on his coat and opened the door.

"Bye." Itachi said, waving, and then closed the door behind him as Sasuke had waved too. He wondered how soon he'd get a phone call.

* * *

**And what do you think of it? Continue or not?**


	2. Day two

**Review replies, thanks for r&r:**

**

* * *

jeesy:** Thanks! I hope you like this chapter as well.

**koko:** Well here it is!

**Hanai-kun:** Yeah, it was one of Sasuke's stupid comments again, and Neji won't forgive him soon for that! And yeah, the boss and the secretary, it just had to be done another time ;)

**sasu-chan:** Here you are!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Day two**

**

* * *

**The next morning, Sasuke had come to work a little tired. He had worked all through the night to finish the paper work he had. Once he got inside his office he was surprised at what he saw. Neji was already working hard on things he hadn't even told him to do and there was a perfect cup of coffee on his desk.

"Well, look who's eager to make some money." Sasuke said as he walked in further and sat down.

"Good morning." Neji said as he turned around. "I thought you'd need some and I wouldn't have to stop with what I'm doing now if you wanted some coffee, that's why."

"I see. Well thank you. I have another job for you now though. If you would please copy the files I have here." Sasuke said as he pulled all the papers out of his briefcase.

Neji stood and nodded, taking the papers out of Sasuke's hands and then walked towards the photocopier which was standing at the left of the room.

"Once you're done I want you to bring a pack to mister Sabaku. Leave the originals here." Sasuke said as he turned on his computer.

"Alright sir." Neji said as he frowned. Who the hell was mister Sabaku?

Sasuke smirked as he looked at Neji's rear. Damn, he was shaped very well.

"Mister Sabaku is on the third floor, office 324." Sasuke said.

"Alright sir." Neji said again, nodding. He started copying the files now.

Sasuke kept quiet now but started checking out Neji's body. He could practically undress Neji in his mind now. But that wouldn't be too professional.

Neji kept copying until he was done. He stroke some hair out of his face and then turned around, with all the papers gathered in his arms.

"Well I'll be right back then." He said and walked towards the door.

"I expect you back in ten minutes for your next admission." Sasuke said and smirked as he checked out Neji's ass before he left.

* * *

Neji went up a few stairs now and finally arrived at the thir floor, office 324. '' was standing on a plate. He knocked the door now.

"Come in." Came a voice from the other side of the door.

Neji opened the door and then went in. He saw a man sitting behind a desk, with dark red hair. His eyes were one of the lightest kind of green he'd ever seen and it looked like he had.. black make-up around his eyes?

"Hello Mister Sabaku." Neji said, nodding his head towards the figure. "I'm Neji, Mister Uchiha's new secretary. I got some files I had to give you." He handed the files to the man now.

Gaara looked at them and nodded with a smirk.

"So you are his new secretary. No wonder he hired you." He said and looked at Neji.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Neji answered, smirking back.

"Oh yes it is. So Neji hm. Turn around for me." Gaara said, making a swirling move with his finger, still smirking.

"Why?" Neji asked, raising his eyebrows, but kept the smirk on his face. So this guy wanted to play it that way. He put his arms over each other. "I only got five minutes left you know."

"So turn around. I still am higher then you are." Gaara said and stood up walking to Neji. He then walked past him and checked out Neji's ass. "Nice."

Neji snorted and looked at Gaara.

"So does that give you permission to just check out everyone who is lower in rank than you are?" He asked. "Don't look at me like that you perv." He gave Gaara a playful shove at the shoulder now.

"Oh ho. I'll warn you Neji. Don't try doing that with Sasuke." Gaara said and smirked. "Now how about you and I get together sometime hm." Gaara said, still smirking at Neji.

"Difference is that Mister Uchiha isn't checking me out like that." Neji said, smirking too. "And nah, I don't think you're my type. If you may excuse me now, I'm going back. He got a new 'chore' for me."

"Ah too bad. Well come visit me again. You will, since Sasuke needs a lot of me." Gaara said and licked his lips before walking back to his desk.

Neji laughed.

"I don't doubt it." He said and then walked to the door. "See you." With that he left the room.

* * *

A few minutes later he walked into Mister Uchiha's room again.

"Nice man he is." He said as he walked inside and closed the door behind him. He noticed he was still smirking a little.

Sasuke looked up at Neji. "What did he do?" He asked, knowing Gaara. Shit, was he jealous right now? He sure as hell felt like it. Gaara probably even got Neji on a date. Not that that was what Sasuke wanted.

"Well not a lot." Neji said, smiling. "He asked me something and we talked a little. Now what did you want me to do?"

"Well.." Sasuke started. He could so ask Neji something completely different. But he wouldn't. Yet. "I want you to call the people on this list and make sure you plan them into my agenda on date's that I am available. You will find it on the computer." Sasuke said, sliding a list to Neji. He then continued working himself again.

Neji accepted it and nodded.

"Fine." He said and started working.

"Yes sir." Sasuke said and just continued working after that. Neji did have to pay a little respect to him though.

Neji sighed, annoyed.

"Yes sir." He said, and then left the room again.

* * *

Half an hour later, Neji returned with a list and went towards his computer to put the facts on the paper in it. He sat down behind his computer and started putting the facts in the computer, by opening a digital agenda of Sasuke, and started filling those appointments in it.

"Can I give you a tip Neji? Next time, check if I have free time on those days. Now you might have to reschedule some." Sasuke said. "And I'd like you to get a book for me there. Facts and Figures." Sasuke added.

"..But I already checked if you had free time on those days, I had your schedule on-line there too." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with a slight glare. "But well.. yes sir." He said, giving Sasuke a look and he walked towards the archive. He started looking for the book and frowned when he saw that it hadn't been ordered alphabetically. He squatted down for a second and looked at the books there.

"It's right here." Came Sasuke's seductive voice from behind Neji. He had squatted down behind Neji and picked out the book from the shelf with a smirk. He was breathing into Neji's neck now.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, shivering a bit.

"Thanks sir." He said, looking at Sasuke. Damn, he really was hot. But.. was his boss flirting with him now?

"You are welcome. 'Neji'." Sasuke said softly, putting up a voice he only used to seduce people. And from the look on Neji's face, it was working. He then stood up again. "Now get back to work." He said calmly and walked back to his desk with a smirk.

"And what exactly did I have to do with that book sir?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke, smiling slightly.

"Bring it to me." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji as he started working on his computer again.

"Yes sir." Neji said. Damn, this was beginning to get irritating. He walked towards Sasuke and placed the book on Sasuke's table. "Here it is sir. Was that all?"

"Of course that's not all. Hold on." Sasuke said as he started to print something. Once it was done he handed the papers to Neji. "I want you to fax this to the address on the first paper. Then I have a meeting and I have made you a list of what to do next." Sasuke said, giving Neji his list. "Go work on it."

"Yes sir." Neji said again, inwardly moaning. Jeez.. this was his second day and he was already working his ass off. This wasn't normal. But he walked to the fax and started to do as he was told anyway.

Sasuke drank the last part of his coffee and then got up. "Oh, and wait for me after work." Sasuke said, suddenly behind Neji again, breathing in his ear. He then walked away again, to his meeting.

Neji frowned as he watched Sasuke go. What the hell was he planning..?

* * *

Neji was finishing the last things, as he saw that it was almost time to stop. Strange, Sasuke hadn't returned yet. He'd come in a minute. And yes, like he had expected, the door opened, revealing Sasuke. Mister Uchiha.

He wasn't looking very happy though as he walked into the room and sat down on his chair with a sigh, immediately putting off the computer. He was done with work.

"How did the meeting go?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke. He looked tired and a bit angry. It probably didn't went well.

"Hn." Sasuke just answered as he closed his eyes in frustration. "You'll have a lot to do tomorrow."

"..Alright." Neji said. 'Oh how nice.' He sarcastically thought. He finished the last things and then put off his computer as well, and stood. He pulled out the tie in his hair and put a hand through his dark brown locks. He actually hated the ponytail, but it was easier for work. He now gathered a few papers, since he had to do something at home too now. Sasuke had put a lot of work on him.

Sasuke looked at Neji right now. He looked pretty good with his hair down. Well...really, really good actually.

"I wanted to see you after work." Sasuke said.

"Yeah you said that, why sir?" Neji asked, while he put the papers in his bag. He looked at Sasuke now.

"Sit down." Sasuke simply answered, looking back at Neji.

Neji frowned and then sat down on the chair at Sasuke's table. Oh god. What did Sasuke want to tell him? That he was fired or something?

Sasuke put his hands together and looked at Neji.

"I want to know more about you." He said. Outside, it was already dark and it now started raining too.

"You can ask me what you want sir." Neji said, looking back at Sasuke. "But why do you want to know more sir? I thought everything was in my CV?"

"I like to know more.. personal things from the people I work with." Sasuke said and looked at Neji intensely.

"Alright, like what sir?" Neji asked. "My hobbies are already in my CV, so.."

"No, I figured more like what you really like to do. And with who." Sasuke said, sounding serious.

"Well I like singing and going out.. reading, just with friends and stuff." Neji said. Why did Sasuke look so serious? "As long as I'm with people I like it's fine with me. But I'm fine on my own too."

"That's not what I meant. I didn't ask about your hobbies Neji. Let me rephrase it. Would you prefer a boy or a girl?" Sasuke asked.

"..Well.. I like boys, but does that matter?" Neji asked, a bit uncomfortable. Shit. A lot of people were against homosexuals. He'd probably ruined it now.

"I see." Sasuke said and suddenly stood up closing his eyes. He then started smirking. "So. What type of guys do you like?" He asked.

"..Sir, why are you asking me that?" Neji asked, frowning now. He wouldn't mind telling it, but he wanted to know why.

"Like I said. I like to know more personal things about the people I work with." Sasuke answered, still smirking at Neji.

"..Well.. I like it when they are slightly bigger than me, muscular and a bit wild hair or something." Neji said, shrugging. "I don't really have a certain requirement."

"So." Sasuke said as he walked towards Neji from behind his desk. He started putting off his tie and jacket. "I must say that sounds a lot like.. me." He continued.

Neji could only look at Sasuke as he said this. Yeah, it was true that Sasuke was his type. But he was his boss. Come on. That was just wrong.

Sasuke suddenly leaned over to Neji, putting an arm on the arm of the chair Neji was sitting on. "So. Does that mean anything?" He asked and smirked at Neji.

Neji automatically pressed himself up against the chair, taken back by this sudden act.

"..I well.. not really.." He said. He only knew Sasuke for two days or something. How could that mean something? But well, it meant that he thought Sasuke was hot, that was true.

"Doesn't it now? Maybe I can change that." Sasuke said and licked his lips before moving forwards and licking Neji's neck now. Let's see what that would do. Itachi and Deidara were right anyway. Neji was too hard to resist.

Neji let out a gasp and in one second his whole face was red as a tomato.

"S-sir perhaps we shouldn't..." Neji protested, while shoving Sasuke away a little. If he'd admit how much he liked this his pride would be gone and their whole serious relation within this company would be ruined.

Sasuke looked at Neji now. "Is something wrong?" He asked and smirked at Neji as he let his free hand stroke over Neji's leg.

"..This isn't really fit for the situation.. right?" He asked, staring at Sasuke now. Oh god... what the hell would happen? He really wanted to go further, but his mind stopped him. This was just wrong.

"What situation Neji? Work time is over." Sasuke said and licked his lips again as he let his hand go further up Neji's leg. Dangerously upwards.

"..Well.. you're my boss.." Neji said, still looking at Sasuke, but this time at his lips. Damn.. they looked so.. tasty..

"Right now, I'm just Sasuke." Sasuke said seductively and then suddenly sealed Neji's lips with his own. God Neji was so hot. Far too hot to resist.

Neji let out a soft moan and then, without thinking, pulled Sasuke closer by putting his arms around Sasuke's neck and deepened the kiss. Damn.. He just couldn't stop himself.

Sasuke smirked as he put a hand behind Neji's head, intertwining it with his hair and pulling Neji closer. He softly pushed in his tongue to lightly touch Neji's and playing with it a little.

Neji opened his mouth wider as he let his tongue take part too, and he sighed into the kiss. Sasuke was a really good kisser. And he tasted good too. This must be one of the best kisses he ever had.

Sasuke had more plans though as he pulled Neji of his chair, making him stand up right. He then put his free hand on Neji's ass, softly massaging it as he took control over Neji's tongue.

Neji moaned and then pushed Sasuke away, letting go of him.

"I'm sorry but now you're going too far sir." Neji said with a small laugh, as he put Sasuke's hand off his ass. He wouldn't let himself be used that quickly.

"Ah, you're not an easy one now are you. I might have to fix that." Sasuke said as he looked Neji in the eyes. "Maybe this will change your mind." Sasuke said as he moved closer, as he started kissing Neji's neck and moved his hands under Neji's shirt to play with his nipples. Sasuke always thought getting to know each other first was nonsense. What better way to get to know each other then through sex?

Neji let out a soft moan.

"..S-sir.. I don't just do this w-with everyone." Neji said as he pushed Sasuke away again. "..If I want you to stop you should stop." He looked at Sasuke seriously now. "..We should get to know each other before doing this."

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. "Ah the usual excuse. Why can't people just let go and enjoy a moment for once in a while. It's not like eventually it won't happen anyway." Sasuke said.

"..Well you just don't do this with everyone." Neji said, still looking at Sasuke.

"I see. Well then off you go." Sasuke said as he turned around smirking and got his briefcase. He liked having to fight for Neji. He had to first mean something before Neji would give in.

"Thanks." Neji said, as he took his bag now and put on his jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow sir." With that, he left the room.

Sasuke looked after Neji and then sighed. He would just have to go to his girlfriend for tonight's sex.

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi speaking." Itachi's voice said, speaking through his mobile phone. He just had been called and picked up the phone.

"Hey Itachi. It's Sasuke." Sasuke's voice said from the other end of the phone. He had promised Itachi to call, so he figured tonight, he should.

"Hey, what are you calling fo... oh dear." You could hear Itachi smirking through the phone. "You're not telling me.."

"No. I didn't have sex with him. Yet. I called to say I tried. But he's harder then I thought." Sasuke said and smirked a little.

"Oh really?" Itachi asked at the other side of the line. "What happened then?"

"Well I kissed him and he kissed back. But once I.. grabbed his ass he wanted to stop. I tried again and he pushed me away, saying he had to get to know me first." Sasuke answered

"And do you like that or not?" Itachi asked. "It does mean that he doesn't just do this with everyone."

"Exactly. So I figured I do like it. It just sucks that I barely know him." Sasuke said.

"Indeed." Itachi said. "What are his hobbies? Perhaps you could ask him out for a date once to do something fun."

"Perhaps. He likes to sing and go out with friends. Not really something I could do with him right?" Sasuke said. "And it's not like I'd want a relationship with him, I mean, he's my secretary."

"Yeah true." Itachi said. "But you can't drug him or something." Itachi laughed now.

"Dude. I wouldn't drug anyone." Sasuke said and smirked. "You're an idiot. But we'll see where it goes. I do have a girlfriend I have to watch out with."

"Yeah true." Itachi said. "But your relationship is very free right. She does things with other guys too."

"Kind off. Still, it's not like we can just screw everyone and get away with it you know." Sasuke said

"Yeah true." Itachi said. "But what's the use if you try to get to know him better but don't want a relationship with him? What if he falls in love with you? Then you're screwed."

"No. He's screwed. Not me." Sasuke said. "I'll see where the ship ends, I figured you just wanted to know I tried."

"Yeah indeed." Itachi said, smirking again. "Keep me up to date."

"I will. I gotta go sleep now. Night Itachi." Sasuke said.

"Goodnight." Itachi said. "Have fun." And with a short laugh, he hung up.

Sasuke hung up the phone and started thinking. What if Neji wanted a relationship? Would he be up for that? Sasuke sighed and got up. He would sleep on it and decide tomorrow.

* * *


	3. Day three

**Review replies, thanks for r&r!:**

**

* * *

****Hanai-kun: **And Neji's Sasuke's type of guy as well! Of course they're made for each other, but the circumstances make it difficult for them ;) DRAMAA!

**Kiete: **Yeah you're right about Neji. We're making him a bit different because the real Neji, being emotionless, not interested in anything but getting stronger and living a boring life, you can't do something with him. So we didn't change him too much, to outsiders he is like the Naruto Shippuuden Neji, but no the inside there is more ;) I'm glad you like it by the way!

**koko:** he is, he is :)

**NejiKikyoAnimeRose:** Indeed, indeed, lots of drama are coming up. We've not only written SasuNeji fics, we've written drama fics as well, hehe. Thanks for your sweet review!

**UchihaHyuuga: **Here's the update!

* * *

**Chapter 3**** Day three**

**

* * *

**The next morning, Sasuke came to his office as usual. Neji was once again already working and coffee was on his table. Neji was really doing a good job. "Good morning Neji." Sasuke said as he walked to his desk and sat down. "You have a lot to do like I told you yesterday."

"Good morning sir." Neji said, automatically. "Yes you told me so, I already started."

"I haven't told you what to do today Neji." Sasuke said as he got his paperwork out of his briefcase. "You see, in yesterday's meeting we tried to bind the company together with another one. They reclined. So it's you job today to seek and call as many company's that register manager work and find if they want to consider joining us." Sasuke explained.

"Alright." Neji said. "I will." He walked to Sasuke and accepted the files from him. "I just went on with the list of yesterday that you gave me for this whole week."

"Ah." Sasuke said as he turned on this computer. "Also Neji, I have another admission for you. One that takes place after work." Sasuke said, his face serious.

"Oh?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. "And what might that be sir?"

"You are going on a date. With me." Sasuke simply said as he started scanning some files into his computer.

"..I'm not obligated to say yes to that right?" Neji asked, with an eyebrow pulled up. He did feel something for going out with Sasuke. But if Sasuke ordered him like that, it was an other story.

"You are allowed to say no to things if you have a good reason." Sasuke answered.

"I'd like you to ask me to go on a date instead of that you order me to go on a date with you." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with a strict look in his eyes.

"Do you now? Would you say yes if I asked?" Sasuke asked Neji with a sly smirk.

"Perhaps." Neji said. "If you'll excuse me now, I have to do some work."

"Well then Neji. Would you go out me?" Sasuke asked. He could always try to be nice to Neji right about now.

"I think I'll like that, so yes." Neji said with a smirk, and then left the room. He wouldn't let Sasuke in that easily, but a date would be fine. Then they'd at least got the chance to get to know each other better.

Sasuke smirked. There, another victory on his name. Tonight would be fun. And he would let Neji work extra hard today so he'll be glad to be done with work. This evening would be fun.

* * *

At the end of the day, Neji put off his computer again and then put on his jacket, sighing. He was very tired. Sasuke had worn him out today.

"Ready for our date?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as he put all things he needed into his briefcase.

"Not really, you'll have to go to my place with me since I want to change clothes." Neji said. "I have to wash this outfit and I feel more comfortable in jeans."

"I see. Well, show me the way. We'll go with my car." Sasuke said as he put of his computer, grabbed his jacket and briefcase and walked to the door.

Neji nodded as he followed Sasuke. He looked at Sasuke's backside. He had to admit, it looked nice. Sasuke's muscles could be seen through the clothes he was wearing, and those tight pants perfectly accented the lines of his legs. And butt of course. It looked like Sasuke trained a lot.

"Checking me out now Neji?" Sasuke said, knowing Neji was looking at him. He then opened the door and smirked at Neji.

"Why not?" Neji asked, smirking slightly. "Do you train or something?" He walked out of the office and walked down the stairs of the building.

Sasuke followed him after he had locked his office. "Yeah I do. Gotta look good right." Sasuke answered and smirked at Neji. "Muscles don't come naturally."

"I know." Neji said. "I'm too lazy to train them."

"I think you look better the way you are now then with tons of muscles." Sasuke said and left the building, walking to his car.

"Thanks." Neji said. "Where is your car?"

"Right there." Sasuke said as he walked to his car and opened it. "Neat hm." He smirked at Neji. He had a very expensive car.

"It's a nice car indeed." Neji said as he opened the door and stepped in. "My house is near by the way, I came here walking."

"Ah. Well show me the way then." Sasuke said as he got in too and started the car, driving off.

"It's in the flats next to the snack bar." Neji said. "I guess you know where it is."

"I do." Sasuke said and drove to Neji's house. He knew practically every part of the city around his company.

"Alright." Neji said while he fastened his seat-belts.

"So Neji, why do you live in a flat while you get a pretty good salary?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"You haven't seen what kind of flat it is." Neji said with a slight smirk.

"Ah. Well that explains hm." Sasuke said as he pointed to the big flat. That was at Neji's house.

"It's a huge apartment in that flat." Neji said. "Three floors." They stopped now and Neji got out of the car.

Sasuke got out of the car too. "Well why don't you show me." Sasuke said and smirked, crossing his arms.

"Follow me." Neji said and walked into the building, and pressed the button for the elevator. He waited and then stepped in, mentioning Sasuke to follow him.

Sasuke did follow him and got into the elevator. "Well so far, so good. At least you have an elevator." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

"Thank God I do." Neji said and then pressed the button for the eleventh floor.

"What would men do without elevators hm." Sasuke said and grinned.

"What way should I take that comment?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up. "Because I take that women like to use an elevator too."

"Men, Neji. Men means mankind. Idiot." Sasuke said and hit Neji's head softly. What an idiot that guy was.

"You never know right." Neji said, smirking too. They now stepped out of the elevator and Neji opened the door to his apartment with his keys. "Well, welcome to my house." Neji said with a smirk and then walked in. They arrived in a huge living room, and you could see that there was a kitchen at the other side of the room. Some stairs stood at the edge of the room, leading to another floor. "Can you close the door behind you?" He asked as he walked towards the stairs.

Sasuke nodded and closed the door. Well Neji sure as hell provided himself. "Nice place." He said as he followed Neji.

"Thanks." Neji said and walked up the stairs. "On the next floor I have three guest rooms and my own bedroom, bathroom and stuff, and the floor above that one, there is another guest room and a few hobby rooms. A studio to record songs and a dance floor. We'll stay on the second floor of course. "

Sasuke smirked. "Well you couldn't possibly get bored around here." Sasuke said and started walking up the stairs too. "You decorated the house neatly."

"Thanks." Neji said. "And yeah, I'm never bored indeed." He arrived at the second floor now and opened the nearest door, to his bedroom. The bedroom was huge too, with a bed for like.. six persons. A whole wall of wardrobes was standing on it's right, and on the left was a huge window, covering a whole wall side too. White curtains were hanging before them. Neji walked towards the wardrobes and opened one of them. There, more then twenty pairs of trousers could be seen.

"Don't you think you got a little too much?" Sasuke asked. He had always been one that liked to make his house look at least slightly normal.

"It wasn't my idea." Neji said. "My ex decorated my bedroom for me." He pulled out some dark jeans now and opened an other wardrobe and got a wide, white shirt out of it.

"Your ex? Then why don't you just redecorate?" Sasuke asked and smirked. Well, he wouldn't leave the room now.

"I don't really have time for it." Neji answered. "And well, I like it, kind of." He now moved behind a screen, to change. He knew that you could practically see all the shadows through that thing, but it was better then that Sasuke'd see all the curves and lines of his body already. He put off his own pants now.

"Aaw are you not even gonna let me watch." Sasuke asked as he looked at the shadows which could be seen. Neji looked pretty well shaped behind it. But he'd rather see the rest too.

"I won't let you have that pleasure already." Neji said, laughing softly. "You could of course come here and push the screen aside, but then you're risking a blue eye. I don't know what you prefer." He put off his shirt now and let it fall on the ground.

Sasuke smirked. There seriously wasn't a single person that could give him a black eye anyhow. He walked to the screen and simply pushed it aside. "You know, for a secretary, you are pretty big mouthed." He said and looked at Neji. Damn he looked fine. His entire body was thin and long. Just how Sasuke liked it.

Neji looked at Sasuke a little startled. Ok, he hadn't expected Sasuke to actually push aside the screen.

Sasuke walked closer to Neji, making him get pushed against a wall. He then put a hand beside Neji's head. "You see Neji, if it wasn't for you being so hot, I probably would've fired your bold ass from the start." Sasuke said seductive.

"I'm not bold." Neji said, a bit offended. He moved his hands upwards, to push Sasuke away. But he couldn't suppress the blush that was covering his cheeks now. He couldn't help but think that this situation was kind of hot. He actually 'wanted' Sasuke to ravage him or something. He'd never admit it though.

"For a secretary you are. But I kind of like it with you." Sasuke said and moved his head in Neji's neck, not doing anything yet but breathe on it.

Neji breathed in deeply and then pushed Sasuke off him and quickly put the screen before him again, before he put on his shirt with a tomato red face. Damn, he had to look out, or he'd be laying in one bed with Sasuke this evening already.

Sasuke smirked. Even if Neji wasn't easy, it was fun to tease him like that. Neji would give in eventually. "I never knew people could become so red Neji." He teased.

"Shut up." Neji muttered from behind the screen and put on his jeans. He was still blushing deeply.

"Don't worry Neji. We'll 'talk' for tonight's wellbeing." Sasuke said and leaned against a wardrobe with crossed arms. He would just drive Neji crazy from now on until Neji would do something.

Neji pushed aside the screen again, dressed. He pulled out the tie of his hair and then turned to Sasuke.

"We can go." He said.

"Good." Sasuke said with a smirk, pushed himself off the wall and left the room. Of course, he did it as seductive as possible.

"Alright let's go then." Neji said as he quickly walked downstairs. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To my place." Sasuke said. "I'll let someone bring us dinner." He walked out of Neji's apartment.

"Ok." Neji said as he followed Sasuke and locked the door. "Can't you cook?"

"I never felt like learning it. And I'm too busy for it these days." Sasuke answered as he got into the elevator, keeping it open for Neji.

"Alright." Neji said as he stepped in and pressed the button to go to the whole end downstairs.

"Neji. Do you like the work you do in my company?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji.

"Yes, it's fine." Neji said, looking back at Sasuke. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. A lot of my former secretary's quit." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps because you give a lot of work." Neji said. "Not a lot of people can handle that." He leaned against the wall of the elevator now.

"And you can?" Sasuke asked. "Because a lot of people say they can, but end up in trouble either way."

"Perhaps I will." Neji said. "But it's going well at the moment." He stepped out of the elevator now.

Sasuke smiled at Neji. It was going well. Sasuke stepped out of the elevator too now. "So you don't mind I actually put you to work then?" He asked.

"Well, sometimes it's a bit irritating when I'm already busy with something and then you come with more work, but I guess that's just how it goes." Neji said, as they walked outside of the building.

"It is. I wouldn't need a secretary if there was almost no work to do for him." Sasuke said and unlocked his car. He then got in with a smile.

"Probably." Neji said as he stepped in too. He closed the door behind him.

Sasuke put his seatbelt on and then started the car. He drove off. They would reach his place in about twenty minutes.

"How far is it?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Not that far. A twenty minute drive from here." Sasuke said. "I think we'll be there before it starts to rain." He added as he looked at the sky.

"Alright." Neji said. "Stupid weather, I can't wait until it's summer."

"I like the rain." Sasuke said and smiled as he drove to his house. The streets were almost empty this time a day.

"You do?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. "Why?"

"Rain washes things away doesn't it? I like to think it washes away everything." Sasuke answered, still smiling.

"Well... not everything." Neji said, frowning slightly. What a strange guy.

"I like to think it does. After it has rained, the air smells fresh and ready for a new start. So do I." Sasuke softly said.

"...You calm down because of the rain?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke again.

"Yeah. People always associate it with something bad, but if it wasn't for the rain, we would all die. The rain washes away anything toxic in the air it can reach. If it only worked on people like that too." Sasuke said and smiled a little.

"What do you mean then?" Neji asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered and then parked the car. "Well, we're here." He said and got out.

Neji got out of the car too and now the thunder was being hear able.

"Let's get inside quickly." He said.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he looked at the sky with a smile and then started walking to his house. It wasn't really big, like one would expect from Sasuke.

Neji followed him and looked at the house. It looked good.

Sasuke opened the door once they were on the porch. He then let Neji in. "After you." He said.

"Thanks." Neji said as he stepped inside. He looked around a bit. The house looked bigger from the inside then from the outside. He put off his jacket and then it started raining outside.

Sasuke put off his jacket and tie and threw them on the stairs. He then walked into the living room, which wasn't that big, but bigger then a normal house would have. It was also full of furniture and art no one with a normal amount of money was able to buy. "Well, it's not as big as your place." Sasuke said with a grin.

Neji hung up his jacket and then followed Sasuke.

"Yeah, but it's more filled." Neji said, still looking around. "It's nice. I like the art."

"Thanks. Me and my brother handpicked it ourselves." Sasuke said and walked to the telephone, pushing a button. He then picked it up. "Hi. Bring dinner for two to Uchiha's place. And fast." He said and then hung up again. He used to do it like that.

Neji looked at Sasuke with an eyebrow pulled up.

"It is that easy with you?" Neji asked.

"Yes. I order there a lot. Normally just for one though." Sasuke said. "There are some restaurants that know me well."

"Alright." Neji said. "That's easy."

"It is. Now make yourself comfortable while I set the table." Sasuke said and walked to another room, probably the dining room.

"Alright." Neji said as he sat down. He kept looking around. The living room was really big and it was very modern. Neji especially liked the darker colours. That was something different from his own white house.

After a while the doorbell rang. "Neji, would you get that for me!?" Sasuke yelled from the dining room. Another doorbell was heard.

"Sure thing!" Neji said as he walked towards the door. He opened the door and then frowned in surprise as he saw four men standing there, carrying plates with them. They were all dressed in suit.

"Dinner for Uchiha Sasuke." One of the men said. "Let them in Neji!" Sasuke yelled, knowing who they were.

"..Alright, you can come in." Neji said, surprised even more. Damn.. they were fast and he'd never seen this kind of home delivery.

The four men nodded and walked in, right to the living room. They apparently knew the way. After a few seconds, Sasuke came out of the room. "Dinner's ready." He said and smiled.

Neji walked into the living room and saw that the table was set, full of food, and there were even a few candles lit.

"Thank you men. You can go back now. I'll deliver the plates tomorrow." Sasuke said and nodded at the men. They bowed and then left the house. Sasuke pulled a chair back. "Please, sit down Neji." He said.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment and then sat down on the chair.

"Thank you." He said.

Sasuke bolted the chair for Neji and then sat down on the other side of the table. The plates already had the appetizer on it and a glass of one as well as the bottle was on the table. Sasuke picked up the glass. "Well, to you as my new secretary." Sasuke toasted.

"Congratulations." Neji said with a smirk as he raised his glass too.

Sasuke smirked back and they toasted. "Well, I hope you like this food. I wouldn't wanna tell them you hated the food." Sasuke said as he started eating.

Neji started eating too.

"It's great." He said after he swallowed.

"Good. I thought so too. So Neji, what do you do if you don't work? And I don't mean the typical hobbies, but things you do on your own." Sasuke said.

"Those you call hobbies." Neji said with a slight smirk. "What are your hobbies by the way?"

"I don't really spend my time on hobbies. When I'm alone, I do my work or I'll stop by my brother." Sasuke said. "I might watch some tv occasionally."

"You have a brother?" Neji asked, interested. "How is he?"

"Yeah. He's a real weirdo. Has everything going for him. But he's nice." Sasuke said. "He started living with his boyfriend two years ago."

"That's nice." Neji said as he took another bite." Some people really got everything."

"Yeah. Well it's not like you should complain. Have you looked at your own place?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, taking his last bite already.

"Yeah but I don't have a boyfriend." Neji said with a wink, as he took another bite. "So how's your love life?"

Sasuke thought for a while. It might not be quit a good idea to tell Neji about Sakura. "I don't have one." Sasuke said and smirked. "So that leaves us both on the market."

"I think you're only on for sex." Neji said, smirking. He continued eating.

"Do you now? And what makes you think that?" Sasuke asked smirking as he waited for Neji to finish. He took a sip of his wine now.

"Oh come on, you tried everything you could yesterday." Neji said, as he too took a sip of his glass, and then ate the last of his appetizer.

"What if I told you I think sex makes the best part of getting to know each other." Sasuke said and smirked. He then got up and got Neji and his plate, just to change them with the main course.

"Hmm." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "Some people see it that way indeed."

"Well I'm one of them. The way you are in bed says a lot about you." Sasuke said as he sat down.

"Yes, but that's so.. revealing." Neji said, frowning at Sasuke. He started to eat the main course now.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as he started eating as well.

"Well then you show something what you just don't show at everyone." Neji said and took a sip of his wine again.

"I think sex really is overrated." Sasuke said as he took a bite.

"Well I don't." Neji said as he took another sip. He continued eating then.

"I always thought it would be all special and stuff, but my first time turned out to be a laugh. Ever since, I figured people are just making a drama of it. It's really not as special as everyone thinks." Sasuke said.

"Hmm." Neji hummed as he took another sip. "This wine is great by the way."

"I know. It's quit good." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Neji said as he took another sip. He looked at Sasuke now.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend? You're far too pretty to be single." Sasuke said and poured some more wine in their glasses.

"Thank you." Neji said, smiling at the compliment. "But well, I did have one, but I broke up with him. He wasn't the right person for me. By the way, you don't look like someone who's single either."

"I don't like a whole lot of persons." Sasuke said. "Why did you break up with him?" Sasuke asked as he took another bite.

"He cheated on me." Neji said and drank some more.

"..Oh.. Well that's stupid of him." Sasuke said. He figured if he ever had Neji, he wouldn't cheat on him. Neji was far too hot to do that.

"Yeah I got very angry at him and broke up with him." Neji said as he took a gulp now. "I wanted to surprise him and came into his house and then he was on the couch, with another guy."

"Ah. Now that sucks. On the other hand, good thing you found out. I don't think you would've wanted to spend your time with someone who cheated on you behind your back." Sasuke said. He frowned, wasn't Neji drinking a little too much?

"Indeed." Neji said as he finished his glass. He continued eating then. "But I don't want to think back to it."

"Ok." Sasuke said and poured some more wine in Neji's glass. He figured Neji knew his own boundary's.

"Did you had a relationship before?" Neji asked as he finished his meal.

"Of course I did." Sasuke answered as he too finished his dinner. He then replaced the plates with dessert. Of course it was chocolate mousse.

"Why did those stop then?" Neji asked as he took another gulp. He felt the alcohol taking it's toll and knew that he had to stop.. but talking about his exes was always a heavy subject for him.

"They weren't what I was looking for. I guess that's what it is for most people when they break up." Sasuke said as he took a sip of his wine and then started eating.

"Yeah true." Neji said, nodding. He started eating his dessert too. Man that tasted good.

"Are you gay or bisexual?" Sasuke suddenly asked. He always wondered with guys like Neji. They could definitely be into girls too. Like him.

"Gay, you?" Neji asked. He took yet 'another' gulp. This wasn't going well.

"Bi." Sasuke answered as he already had finished his dessert. Chocolate drove him crazy.

"Alright." Neji said, as he finished his wine. Then he continued with his dessert. It really tasted good.

"Do you think you and I will end up in bed tonight?" Sasuke asked and smirked at Neji.

"Perhaps." Neji said as he smirked back. He wouldn't hold back anymore because of the alcohol. The problem with him was that no one ever noticed that he was drunk. Except for the people that knew him.

"Oh? So you are interested then." Sasuke said and smirked broadly. Now this night would be able to become fun after all.

"Of course I am, you're hot." Neji said, still smirking.

"Really? So are you. Maybe you should get rid of some clothes." Sasuke said and looked at Neji, then licked his lips a little.

"Perhaps." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with a daring look in his eyes. "But I think you have to be the one to undress me."

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while. Well this certainly was a turn of events. Neji was suddenly so.. willing. But oh well, he wouldn't start complaining now. Sasuke stood up, pulled Neji of his chair and pushed him against a wall. He then started kissing down Neji's jaw line. It was time for some action.

Neji moaned and then grabbed Sasuke's hair and kissed him roughly. He was in for some action too.

Sasuke moaned now too and then pulled Neji of the wall, roughly kissing him all the way into the living room and then pushed him onto his far too big couch. He immediately let his hands stroke under Neji's shirt.

Neji let his head fall back as he kept moaning and then pulled off Sasuke's shirt immediately. He let his hands stroke over the new exposed skin.

Sasuke smirked and then pulled off Neji's shirt, then grabbed his hands and put them above his head.

"Not so fast Neji." He said and then started kissing Neji's chest, sucking on the nipples.

Neji hummed as he tugged on his arms. He was far too excited to submit to Sasuke like that. He put his legs around Sasuke's waist.

"..K-Kiss me.." Neji panted.

Sasuke smirked and kissed upwards until he caught Neji's lips and roughly started kissing him now. He still held onto Neji's arms though as he pushed his hips against Neji's.

Neji groaned a little and then broke the kiss.

"Release m-me Sasuke.. hn.." Neji panted.

Sasuke smirked. "Give me one g-good reason." He said and then started sucking on Neji's nipple again before changing. He now put Neji's hands in one of his and let his other roam over Neji's body.

"..Ah.. s-so I can... hn.. suck you off.." Neji gasped. He'd never ever used dirty words like this in his whole life. But now, he was excited as hell, and if he had a hint of black in his eyes, they would've covered his eyes now, because of the lust he felt. He wanted Sasuke, nothing more.

Sasuke smirked. Now that would be nice. But he would be dominant. "Ah. Well I think I like it better the other way around." Sasuke said, but let go of Neji's hands. He then unbuttoned Neji's pants and massaged the bulge inside. Neji was far more aroused then he was by this time.

Neji moaned but then immediately pushed Sasuke over and started unbuttoning Sasuke's pants. He started sucking on Sasuke's neck hungrily.

Sasuke moaned. He figured he could have Neji excite him for just a little while. He put his hands in Neji's hair, pulling on it softly.

Neji was pulling down Sasuke's pants and underwear now, towards his ankles, and then he pushed off Sasuke's shoes and socks. After removing the pants and boxers, Sasuke was completely naked and Neji smirked at him. He licked on Sasuke's chest slightly and then nibbled on a nipple.

Sasuke moaned but then pushed Neji over, immediately removing all of Neji's clothes too. He wouldn't be the only one naked. He then sucked on Neji's hips and licked around Neji's shaft. That would teach him.

Neji groaned and grabbed Sasuke's hair.

"..I'm p-painfully.. hn.. can't y-you..?" He moaned. He really wanted to have sex now.

Sasuke panted too as just looking at Neji made him aroused. He turned Neji around now and pushed him onto the couch. He pulled up Neji's ass a little and rubbed over the entrance. In the mean time he looked around in his pants which were on the couch for a condom. Once he found one, he put it on and then without warning, pushed into Neji. God he needed that. Boys always felt so good.

Neji let out a loud moan, as he got what he wanted. He grabbed the couch with his hands and arched his back, to feel more. Sasuke sitting behind him and thrusting into him was just so.. hot. He never liked it to be dominated a lot but this way.. it was great. It only made him more excited.

Sasuke kept thrusting into Neji, building up the pace. He grabbed Neji's erection and started stroking it. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it for long, since Neji felt so tight. He probably hadn't done it a lot before.

Neji whimpered and gripped the couch tightly. This felt so good. It was so rough.. he'd never done it like this before.

Sasuke started thrusting into Neji harder and felt he was hitting the spot in the back of Neji's ass. He could feel Neji's body tighten around him every time he hit it. God it felt so good.

Neji was letting out a soft yelp every time Sasuke hit his spot. God he loved this..

Sasuke moaned loudly as he pushed in deeper and deeper. God it wouldn't take long now before he would come. All that moaning and yelping of Neji made his release come fast.  
"Ah.. d-deeper.." Neji gasped, grabbing the couch even tighter. "Please.."

Sasuke went deeper and deeper, until he couldn't go further and now started pulling out and slamming back inside all the way. God just a little more.. Sasuke stroke Neji's erection at the same pace as his thrusts, which was very fast.

Neji let out a hard moan and then let out a yelp, as the muscles in his anus tensed and then he came. Finally.

Sasuke let out a loud pant, mixed with a moan and came too as he felt Neji's inner walls press on him. He made a few more thrust before dropping himself on top of Neji.

Neji was panting heavily and sweating too. He really needed to take a shower the next morning.

Sasuke was panting into Neji's ear, now that he was lying with his head in Neji's neck. After not a long time he turned Neji around, to lay down more comfortable.

Neji let out a moan as he was being turned around, and kept laying still. He sleepily looked at Sasuke while he felt himself drifting off.

Sasuke pulled off the condom and then closed his eyes. He was pretty tired from all the work and now this. Just moments later, they had both drifted off to sleep.

* * *


	4. Day four and five

**Review replies:**

**

* * *

NejiKikyoAnimeRose:** I love long reviews, so it was only good! Thanks for all those wonderful compliments! And Sasuke couldn't see Neji was drunk, that was the whole problem of the happening ;) Hope you like this chapter too!

**UchihaHyuuga:** Thanks! Here's the update!

**koko:** Yeah, who'd ever cheat on Neji, thatmust be an assehole. Luckily Sasuke is there for him now!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Day four**** and five**

**

* * *

**The next morning, the sun shone into Uchiha Sasuke's living room. Two figures were on the couch, sleeping, crawled into each others arms. And now, a pale brunette was waking up by the sound of the singing birds. Neji opened his eyes and looked into the room. Where was he..? He frowned and then winced slightly as he felt his huge headache. Damn.. it almost felt like he had a hangover or something. He now felt that a body was pressed up against his back. What the... He turned around slightly and then saw Mister Uchiha laying there. He let out a startled gasp and jumped from the couch, staring at Sasuke in shock, while he got his clothes. What the hell happened?!

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He remembered everything and looked up at Neji. What was going on here? "..Neji?" Sasuke asked as he got up and stroke through his hair a little.

"What happened?!" Neji yelled at Sasuke, obviously panicked. "We didn't... did we?" He then winced as he grabbed to his head. Shit, it hurt a lot.

Sasuke frowned at Neji. Didn't he remember?

"We did. Why? Don't you remember?" Sasuke asked confused as he pulled on his boxer.

"...Oh god.. how many drinks did I have?" Neji asked, staring at Sasuke. "You didn't make me drunk did you. Because I obviously have a hangover now."

"No. I poured you about three whines. You didn't tell me to stop." Sasuke said as he got up and looked at Neji. He had been drunk? Now 'that' sucked. How was he supposed to fix this?

"...God damn it." Neji muttered as he sat down on the couch again, staring at his feet. Damn it. Now he had had sex with Sasuke already. It was far too soon.

"..I guess you should go home." Sasuke said as he got his clothes and put his pants and shirt on.

"..I think so.." Neji muttered as he grabbed his boxer and put it on.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while. He really had no idea what he should do now. It probably looked like he had taken advantage of Neji. He really hadn't had a clue he was drunk. "Forget about this." Sasuke said. He wondered why it felt so bad to say this though.

"I can't remember anything of it anyway." Neji muttered as he put on his pants.

"..You can go..." Sasuke said and turned around, walking up the stairs. Leaving Neji alone for now was probably wisest. Although this probably ruined any chance of a normal working relationship or any relationship for that matter.

Neji looked after him and then angrily put on his shirt and socks. So it was as he already thought. Sasuke was only interested in him to fuck him. Just like all the others. He put on his shoes and then walked towards the door, grabbed his jacket and then slammed the door shut behind him.

Sasuke heard it. Just like he thought. Neji thought he had just got him drunk and taken advantage of him. Well...he would let Neji calm down before talking to him on Monday. There was nothing he could do in these kind of situations anyhow.

* * *

The next day at Neji's house, Neji had taken another shower. Since the accident with Sasuke he had showered four times already, as if he wanted to wash the accident off him. It went in against his principles. He had just put on his bathrobe and now the phone rang. Neji walked towards it, only dressed in a white bathrobe. "Hyuuga Neji speaking." Neji said.

"Hey Neji. It's Gaara. Remember me?" Gaara asked on the other end of the phone.

"Hey." Neji said, immediately smirking. "Of course, how could I forget? How did you get my number, you stalker."

"I ain't no stalker. I just have the phone numbers and other things of all employees in my computer." Gaara said. You could hear he was smirking too.

"Ah, that explains it." Neji said. "So why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to ask you on a date. So will you?" Gaara asked.

"Are you serious?" Neji asked, thinking about it. It would be the perfect payback for Sasuke, and Gaara was pretty hot. So why not?

"Of course I am. So yes or no?" Gaara asked again.

"Of course, why not?" Neji said, smirking. "But, I have to redress, I only have my bathrobe on."

"Well hurry it up then and come down that big ass flat of yours." Gaara said, obviously smirking.

"What?" Neji asked, a bit surprised. "Oh god, you're not going to tell me that you're already here right." He smirked. Holy shit.

"Of course I am. I mean, who would say no to 'me'." Gaara said and laughed a little.

"Probably no one." Neji said, grinning. "Do you want to come in or are you going to wait before my door?"

"You have to dress right. You just do that and come down. I'll wait." Gaara said on the other end.

"Alright." Neji said. "One second." He hung up now and quickly walked into his bedroom. He put on his jeans and a white shirt, this one tighter then the one of the other time, with Sasuke, and then put on his socks and shoes. After he had put his hair on a ponytail he walked downstairs and grabbed his jacket. He took his keys and then opened the door, closing it behind him and locking it.

Gaara outside, was waiting for Neji. He was dressed in a red jacket, with a white shirt under it and tight black pants. But he did remember to bring some flowers for Neji.

"Hey." Neji said as he smiled at Gaara, surprised that Gaara was standing in front of his door after all.

"Why hello. You look more beautiful everyday. Here, I bought these for you." Gaara said as he handed Neji the flowers with a sly smirk.

Neji looked at Gaara with a smile and yes, as suspected, he blushed.

"Thanks." Neji said as he accepted them. "That's sweet of you. Is it OK if I put them inside for a moment?"

"Of course. I love to wait." Gaara said and smirked at Neji.

Neji snorted and then turned around again and opened the door. He walked into the house again and quickly got a vase and walked to the kitchen. There he filled the vase with water and then put the flowers in it, putting the vase on the table. Then he walked back again, closing the door and locking it again.

Gaara was once again waiting, now checking his hair and, well, his make up. He had to look good for Neji after all.

"I'm ready." Neji said, looking at Gaara with a smile.

"Good. Let's go then." Gaara said as he walked down the stairs and then outside. He then opened the door of his car for Neji. It was a red one with just two seats.

"Alright." Neji said. "Where are we going?" At least Gaara didn't want sex immediately. He stepped in, smiling as he noticed that Gaara was a real gentleman. Opening the door for him, buying him flowers.. he was a lot better then Sasuke.

Gaara shut the door and then got in on the other side of the car. He started it. "I figured we could go to whatever you want." He said and gave Neji a sly smirk.

"I don't really know." Neji said. "I never go out, so.."

"Hm. Well how about we go to a nice bar then. Have something to drink, something to eat. My treat." Gaara said and drove off.

"Alright, sounds nice." Neji said, smiling at Gaara again. Damn... Gaara was just perfect.

"Good. So Neji, why don't you tell me something more about yourself." Gaara said and smiled at Neji.

"Ask away, what do you want to know?" Neji said, looking at Gaara.

"Your hobbies would be nice to know." Gaara said as he was looking at the road.

"I like reading and singing." Neji answered. "What about you?"

"I like meeting new people and I like to read too." Gaara said. "How did you decide to work for this company?" He asked.

"Well I stopped my last job but wanted to do something in the music industry again, and then I saw the vacancy in the newspaper for this job." Neji answered. "What kind of books do you like to read?"

"Detective and erotic ones. Now don't start thinking I'm a pervert, those books just have great stories." Gaara said and smirked at Neji. "And you?"

Neji snorted.

"Adventure and history." Neji said. "But seriously, erotic ones? What's your favourite?"

"Seriously? Love's a bitch. At least it doesn't have such a sappy happy ending." Gaara said and laughed a little.

"What is it about then?" Neji asked, laughing a bit too.

laughing too.

"These two boys and a girl. The boy falls in love with both, girl doesn't want him, do have sex. He ends up with none." Gaara answered.

"And what happens with the other boy?" Neji asked.

"He dies." Gaara simply said. "Don't worry, he dies in the end of old age. It's the epilogue. At the end of the book they part because he got married. Sad huh."

"Very." Neji said, snorting. "I never read books like that. Are we there yet, by the way?"

"Almost. And not a lot do. You should try it though. They give you great tips too." Gaara said and smirked at Neji. He then stopped. "Well, here we are." He said and quickly got out of the car so he could open the door for Neji.

Neji smiled at Gaara as he stepped out of the car.

"Thank you." Neji said.

"You're welcome. Now let's go inside." Gaara said as he locked his car and got inside of the bar. He got them a seat in a quieter area, more romantic.

Neji nodded as he sat down. He was a bit flushed. Gaara was really great.

"Nice place." He said, looking around a bit.

"It is. I come here often. Now what would you like to drink and eat?" Gaara asked. The menu was already on the table.

"Let me look at the menu." Neji said, smiling again and then looked at the menu.

Gaara smirked as he too looked at the menu. "Do you like fish?" He asked.

"Yeah I do, but do you eat that in the afternoon?" Neji asked, looking at Gaara. "I do like sushi in the afternoon by the way."

"Well I could recommend you the fish appetizers. They use that as an afternoon snack too. They're really good." Gaara answered. "I think I will go for that."

"I'll do that too then." Neji said, smiling again. "With some water."

"Ah good." Gaara signed for the waiter and ordered it, together with a beer for himself. "So how has work been going?" He asked once the waiter was gone.

"Good, but Mister Uchiha's wearing me out." Neji said. "Sometimes I think he even likes to tire me or something. But well. It pays good."

"He's always been one to wear people out the first weeks to see if they can handle it. They never do. But you might be an exception." Gaara said.

"I think so." Neji said, smirking. "So what do you exactly do within the company?"

"I make sure the managers do their job and know what their job is. That's what you were bringing to me too. Sasuke makes those lists of what they should do and I let them know and make sure they do it." Gaara answered.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "That's nice."

"It is. I get to meet a lot of people that way. I'm glad I met you too." Gaara said and smirked at Neji.

"I feel the same about that." Neji said, smiling.

"Good." Gaara said and smiled back at Neji.

Suddenly, a big guy with a lot of muscles walked up to them.

"Sir, is that red car yours?" He asked Gaara, looking concerned.

Neji looked at Gaara and then at the guy with a frown. What would have happened?

"I think so. Why?" Gaara asked and looked at the man suspecting something. What was with his car?

"Someone was rummaging at it, so I guessed I'd inform you." The guy said, looking at Gaara. "It looked like he was going to steal it."

"What!? Neji stay here." Gaara said and stormed off. Nobody messed with his car.

The guy though suddenly sat down next to Neji. "Now that I got you alone cutie, how about you go home with me." He said and smirked at Neji.

Neji frowned as he saw that Gaara already was gone.

"Look, get away from me OK." Neji said, moving away from the guy as far as possible, so as close as possible to the wall. "Was that some kind of trick or something?"

"Might be. Clever hm. I got you alone now cutie." The guy said and sat closer to Neji, then laid a hand on Neji's leg.

"He'll be back in a few seconds." Neji said. "Fuck off." He glared at the guy. Using bad language often helped to scare people away.

"Why don't I just 'fuck' you." The guy said and stroke up Neji's leg and moved even closer. He was still smirking at Neji.

"Get the hell away from me, else I'm going to scream for help." Neji warned, as he shoved the guy from him.

"Oh yeah, you scream for me." The guy said, but suddenly got yanked away. Gaara was back. "Just to inform you, I was sitting here. And thank you, but things were fine with my car. Now move away from him or things won't be so fine for you any time soon." Gaara snapped at the guy, looking at him dangerously.

"..Fine, easy dude." The guy said, irritated, as he quickly walked away. Neji let out a relieved sigh and then looked at Gaara.

"Thanks." Neji said.

"You're welcome. Nobody should mess with you when I'm around." Gaara said and sat down next to Neji again.

"You were very quick though." Neji said. "Or did you run the whole time?" He was still looking at Gaara. He felt something flutter in his body.

"No, but the car isn't that far and I came back immediately when I saw my car was fine. Wouldn't wanna leave you alone for too long." Gaara said.

"Thanks." Neji said. "I'm glad you did it. The last thing he said sounded very threatening."

"I see. Well good thing I can be so intimidating then." Gaara said and gave Neji a smirk. "Now let's enjoy our food." He said as the plates and glasses were set on the table.

"Indeed." Neji said. "Why are you sitting next to me all of sudden by the way?" Neji asked, looking at Gaara with a slight grin as he took a sip of his water.

"I figured I like sitting next to you and this way, no one else does." Gaara said and smirked at Neji. He then took a piece of a fish and held it before Neji. "Here, try it." He said.

Neji looked at Gaara for a moment and then opened his mouth, allowing Gaara to put the piece of fish in his mouth. He chewed on it and then nodded. "It's good." He said, after he swallowed it.

"I know. I told you." Gaara said as he took a bite himself now. "So what do you think of your boss?" Gaara asked, starting the conversation again.

"He's... nice, but I don't like the way he sees me." Neji said, as he took another bite.

"So what way does he see you then?" Gaara asked as he took a sip of his beer and looked at Neji.

"Well I think as a sex object or something." Neji muttered.

"Really? I've heard that before. Why do you think that, did he try something?" Gaara asked.

"More times." Neji said. "We had a date two days ago and stuff." He shook his shoulders now.

"Really? And what did he do then?" Gaara asked curious. He took another bite of the fish.

"Well we went through his house and the next morning I woke up next to him on the couch, naked." Neji muttered. "I take it that you won't tell someone else, so.. Well, I had a hangover and he said that he didn't stop on giving me wine because I didn't say stop. But you can see it when someone's drunk, right. He just took advantage of me." He took another bite, enjoying the fish.

"Ah." Gaara said. That damned Sasuke. "So he just got you drunk and had sex with you? What an asshole. I heard he was like that, but to think he would do it to you." Gaara said, sounding a little angry.

"Yeah, he tried it before already and I told him to stop then, and he said he was going to fight for me or something." Neji said, shaking his shoulders. "But he didn't. But it's not that bad, I'm not going to die or something."

"I know, but it's still mean. No one should do such a thing. Sasuke can be a real ass when it comes to that." Gaara said and took another bite. "Well let's talk about something more nice now. Like what you think of me." Gaara said and smirked, then held a piece of fish for Neji's mouth again.

Neji smiled as he accepted it and ate it.

"Well you're a real gentleman." Neji said after he had swallowed. "I like that a lot.. you're.. very charming."

"Why thank you. So you like charming men then?" Gaara asked and looked at Neji with his sly smirk.

"Yeah, a lot." Neji said, smiling. He drank some of his water again.

"Then maybe we should go out more often. I certainly don't dislike you either." Gaara said and took yet another bite, before drinking some of his beer.

"That's good." Neji said, smiling. "We should indeed."

"Good. You can have the last bite." Gaara said and smiled at Neji.

"Thanks." Neji said. "Won't you give it to me?" He looked at Gaara now. He decided to flirt a little.

"Oh Neji, what a question." Gaara said and smirked at Neji. He picked up the piece, then decided for something completely different. He put it in his mouth and leaned forward to Neji putting it against Neji's lips.

Neji looked at him a bit surprised but then opened his mouth, smiling at Gaara. He knew Gaara's intentions and he liked it.

Gaara put the piece of fish into Neji's mouth, softly touching Neji's lips with his own. Once Neji had it in his mouth he made sure he kissed Neji's lips before pulling back.

Neji chewed and swallowed again.

"That was nice." Neji said to Gaara.

"It was." Gaara said and smiled at Neji. "How about I bring you home now. I have lots of work to do and I don't want to rush things." Gaara said and put some money on the table.

Neji nodded. Gaara really was nice. He wasn't forcing things. He wasn't making haste. This was just perfect.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

Gaara smiled at Neji and got up. Neji was nice. He would definitely date him again. "Let's get you home then." Gaara said and helped Neji up before they walked out of the bar.

* * *

After a nice car trip, they stopped at Neji's house and stepped into the elevator. When they stepped out and Neji stood before his door, he turned around to Gaara.

"I'm glad you asked me out Gaara." He said, smiling. "I liked it a lot."

"I liked it too. Let's do it over again soon. You could come to me during the break, we'll hang out." Gaara said and smiled back at Neji. He then leaned forward a little, letting Neji decide whether or not he would kiss him.

"Alright." Neji said and then leaned forward too and kissed Gaara.

They shared a pretty long, soft and passionate kiss before Gaara pulled away. He smirked at Neji. "Well. See you tomorrow then." He said and waved at Neji, before taking the elevator again.

Neji waved back with a smile and then went into his apartment where he leaned against the door, still smiling. It seemed like he found the right man for once.

* * *


	5. day six

**Review replies, thanks for r&r!:**

**

* * *

Hanai-kun:** It indeed was more Neji's fault then Sasuke's. Neji should know his limits. And yeah, Gaara the gentleman, hehe! You'll find out how long he'll stay like that!

**NejiKikyoAnimeRose: **You'll find out more in this chapter :) Sasuke's reaction is indeed great to see, hehe!

**SouthParkFan2:** Then you're at the right adress ;) And I'm glad you do, you'll like some chapter of this story a lot then!

**koko:** Well here's the update! You'll see Sasuke's reaction in here.

**UchihaHyuuga:** I'm not saying anything (A)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Day six**

**

* * *

**The next morning, a pink haired girl woke up, laying on top of her boyfriend. She looked at the clock and saw that he had to get up soon. She slightly patted his head.

"Sasuke, wake up." She said.

Sasuke moaned a little before opening his eyes and looking at Sakura. Oh god, she had stayed the night again. "Hn." Was all Sasuke brought out before pushing Sakura off him gently and getting out of bed. He always was a little cranky in the mornings.

"Can't you even give me a kiss?" She asked, looking at Sasuke's naked body.

Sasuke let out a groan, walked back to Sakura, gave her a quick kiss and then walked to his bathroom, which was attached to his bedroom. "You could take a shower with me." Sasuke said, knowing otherwise Sakura would throw a bitchfight at him.

"Alright." Sakura said as she immediately stood and followed him. She wouldn't say no to a shower with her boyfriend. Her hot boyfriend. "So are you going to have a busy day again at work?" She asked once they were in the bathroom.

"I always have." Sasuke said. "But it'll probably be a lot of work since I didn't do much this weekend." Sasuke said as he turned on the shower. He sighed. He would have to listen to Sakura's whining until he was off to his work. Damn.

"But why are you working so hard then?" Sakura asked as she stepped into the shower, waiting until the water was warm. "You should be free on the weekends."

Sasuke got into the shower now and pushed Sakura under it, knowing the water was still cold. If she would just shut up.

Sakura let out a surprised scream.

"Sasuke!" She said, angrily, as she gripped her own naked body.

"I need room in here too." Sasuke said. Damn, would she really not shut up? He just had one more trick up his sleeve to shut her up.

"That's no reason to put me under a cold shower!" She said, angrily.

Sasuke got under the shower too now, grabbed her head and kissed her. That should do the trick.

Sakura looked at him, still angry, but then let out a soft moan and relaxed, pulling Sasuke closer. She put her arms around his waist as they kissed.

After a hot and steamy kiss, Sasuke pulled back and simply washed his body. "When did you wanna see me again?" He asked, pretty much emotionless.

"As soon as possible of course." Sakura said, smiling at him.

"I can't tonight, but I guess you could come over tomorrow after work." Sasuke said. He decided to at least act nice now, so he washed Sakura's body too. Besides, he liked body contact.

"Alright." Sakura said. "When are you coming to my place again?" She enjoyed Sasuke touching her body now.

"We'll see. When I'm not this busy anymore. It's the time of the year." Sasuke answered and then turned of the shower, stepped out and started drying himself off.

"Yes, that's true." Sakura said as she stepped out of the shower too. She then hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

Sasuke stayed quiet as he secretly did enjoy the touch. He then walked away of her and dried himself off further. "You're making my body wet again." He said.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said as she started drying herself too.

"You can have breakfast here if you want. I will have it at work." Sasuke said as he walked back into his bedroom and started putting on his clothes.

"That's fine." Sakura said, a bit sad that Sasuke had to leave already. She walked back into the bedroom too, still naked. She looked at him.

"I asked Meraldine to get you some clean clothes. She will be here at eight." Sasuke said. Meraldine had been his maid for forever.

"Alright." Sakura said as she put on her underwear and bra. Sasuke even didn't looked at her anymore when she was naked. Pff.

Sasuke got done dressing and did his hair now. "I'll see you tomorrow after work." He said once he was done. "I'm going now." He said and just to miss out on Sakura's famous bitchfight, he kissed her on the mouth before walking away.

"See you." Sakura said and then started dressing, a bit pissed. She'd talk with Sasuke later.

"Bye." Sasuke said and then got to work.

* * *

Once there, Neji was already doing his job and coffee was once again on his desk. He didn't say a word once he got into his office though.

"Good morning sir." Neji said, not sounding so nice anymore.

"Morning. How was your weekend?" Sasuke asked. He felt bad about Neji not being his normal self anymore.

"It was nice." Neji said. "I had a date. What about you?" Neji asked, as he kept working.

Sasuke felt something in his stomach turn as he heard Neji saying that. "A date?" He asked as he sat down on his chair and turned on the computer.

"Yes, with someone from this building." Neji said. "We went out to eat something."

"Who?" Sasuke asked. Someone from 'his' company dared to ask Neji on a date? How dare they.. Wait he wasn't jealous at him. Not really.

"Mister Sabaku." Neji answered casually as he turned around slightly to get some papers out of his bag.

"Gaara? Why would you possibly go out with Gaara?" Sasuke asked. He should've known that bastard would do something like that. Sasuke drank his coffee annoyed then started working on his computer.

"Well, he's nice and acts like a true gentleman." Neji answered, while he was flipping through the papers. "He even bought me flowers."

"Oh sure he did. A gentleman. Tch." Sasuke said. Gaara was a gentleman just to get people in his bed.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"Well he is." Neji said. "Other then you." He read through the papers, looking for something. "In the end he even told me that he was going to bring me home because he didn't want to go too fast."

"Sure he does. In the end it'll lead you to end up in his bed anyhow." Sasuke said, trying to ignore the other comment. So Neji really did dislike him so much. Maybe he should just tell Neji the truth, even if he wouldn't believe it.

"Perhaps, but that's not what it's about." Neji said, glaring at Sasuke. "Sure, he likes my body, but he likes me as a person too."

"Of course he does. Just like he likes every pretty boy as a person. Anyhow, I need you to go to a meeting with me. You have to take notes." Sasuke said. "So make sure you're in room 434 at eleven."

"Fine." Neji said, ignoring Sasuke's other comment. A couple of hours later, Neji stood, since it was fifteen minutes before eleven. "Well I'm going there already." He had a notebook with him and a pen.

"Good. Here take this and install the beamer." Sasuke said as he put a usb-stick on the end of his desk.

Neji took the usb-stick from Sasuke and nodded.

"Yes sir." He said and then walked out of the door.

Sasuke put something in the computer and then stood up. He figured he should go to the room too. Watch Neji do things he would normally do himself. That would teach him. He walked to the room and once there Neji was already busy. Sasuke just sat down.

Neji was already installing the beamer and put the usb-stick into the computer. He hadn't noticed Sasuke entering the room.

"It would come in handy if you put the screen down." Sasuke simply said, watching Neji's every move.

"I'm going to do that after I installed the rest." Neji said, glaring at Sasuke. He then focussed his attention to the beamer again.

"Ah. You know, I'm still your boss so I think you should leave the glares for people who don't have the power to fire your ass." Sasuke said calmly, but looked at Neji intense.

"I won't glare at you if you just let me do my work." Neji said.

"I won't tolerate your big mouth so I suggest you start saying 'yes sir' and 'no sir' now and maybe I will let you stay." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at him and then looked away again, continuing with his work. What an asshole.

"I didn't hear you." Sasuke said calmly. Inside he wanted to just shake Neji awake and tell him to see who he and Gaara really were.

Neji still didn't react as he put the screen right. He wouldn't give the bastard that satisfaction.

"Neji, if you would like to keep your job I suggest you start saying what I want you to say. Because as you probably know, I have the tendency to fire anyone who doesn't suit me." Sasuke said. Damn that Neji.

Neji glared at Sasuke again.

"If you're going to threat me like trash and won't let me have my own opinion about things I'm not so sure if I even want to stay." Neji snapped. "Sir." He spat the last word, angrily.

"Oh I will give you your opinion. But I think it would be wise for you to say them with respect towards me Neji. One fuck doesn't make you privileged to do whatever you want. You work under me and like I said in the beginning you can tell me what you do and what you don't like, as long as you do it with respect." Sasuke said and looked at Neji.

"Yeah and that's the thing, it's hard to have even a little respect for you now." Neji said. "So if you may excuse me, sir, I'm going to focus on my work now since we're going to begin in two minutes."

"Good." Sasuke said, not willing to let the words hurt him. Neji was just an ass himself, not even bothering to ask what had really happened. He hardly knew Neji and Neji sure as hell didn't know him. Two minutes later, the meeting started and Sasuke acted as if nothing had happened.

* * *

After the meeting, Sasuke and Neji walked out of the room. Sasuke had told Neji he wanted to talk to him and he would. They were now walking through the hallway, to Sasuke's office.

Neji was holding his notebook, and had a grim expression on his face. Sasuke probably wanted to talk with him about his big mouth.

At that moment, Sasuke's cell phone rang. They were already in front of the office now so Sasuke opened the door. "You wait here." He said as he got inside and answered his phone. He would talk with Neji after this.

Neji looked after him and rolled his eyes. He went to stand against a wall, looking at Sasuke, who was talking through his phone. Jeez.

"Hey, you been put on the hallway by the boss?" Came a voice and once Neji turned around, Gaara was there, smirking at him.

"Hey." Neji said, looking at Gaara. "Yeah, he wanted to talk to me but his phone rang, so.. How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?" Gaara asked as he walked closer, giving Neji his sly smirk.

"Fine too." Neji said, smiling. "I think after my conversation with Sasuke I won't be fine anymore, but well, we'll see about that."

"Why? Did you do something wrong?" Gaara asked. "I think you're doing a fine job." Gaara said.

"I had a loud mouth." Neji said, shrugging.

"Ah. Well I like your loud mouth." Gaara said and smirked at Neji as he moved a little closer to him. Sasuke in the mean time was watching the scene unfold. How dare Gaara do this.

"At least you do indeed." Neji said, smirking too.

"Maybe I should enjoy that mouth of yours again if you don't mind." Gaara said and kept smirking.

"Of course I don't." Neji said, leaning back a little and smirked at Gaara.

"Good." Gaara said and then pulled Neji's head closer, kissing him on the lips. Sasuke groaned and without thinking hung up the phone. He got up, stormed to the door and swung it open. "What do you think you're doing!?" He yelled angry.

Neji was startled a little and then looked at Sasuke with a frown.

"Seriously, what's your problem?" He asked, irritated.

"My problem is that you two are kissing here like it's nothing! Just to let you know, Gaara has a reputation in this building and it's not a nice one!" Sasuke yelled, pointing his finger at Gaara.

"Mind your own business Uchiha." Gaara calmly said. "You just can't stand it that I'm someone who actually respects people who look good and doesn't look at them as if they are some kind of sex object."

"No! I can't stand it that you even try this trick on Neji and get away with it! Everyone here knows how you work Gaara! Why don't you just give it up!" Sasuke yelled as he stormed towards Gaara now.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gaara calmly said.

"What's wrong with you?" Neji snapped, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't respond though. Instead he just put his fist to Gaara's face, hitting him. Hard. He had it with all this lying.

"Did you lose your mind!?" Gaara yelled now, looking furious. He hit Sasuke back, in the face too. Neji stood there in shock, wondering what to do. And why were they fighting?

Sasuke now grabbed Gaara's collar and pushed him against a wall harshly, then hit him again. "No, I'm putting you in your rightful place!" Sasuke yelled. He felt his blood boil.

"Sasuke get off him!" Neji yelled as he pulled Sasuke off Gaara, who was glaring at Sasuke furiously.

"No! Jesus Neji, open your eyes for once! You are stupid if you think he likes you for you!" Sasuke yelled, not realising it wasn't the smartest thing to say.

"Look who's talking!" Neji yelled back, glaring at Sasuke. "He's not the one who tries to get me in his bed immediately!"

"No he has other ways to do that! But fine, be stupid then! You'll see!" Sasuke yelled as he hit Gaara one more time before returning to his office, slamming the door closed. He knew he needed to calm down, no matter how hard it was.

Neji looked at Gaara now.

"..Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I told you he's messed up." Gaara said angry as he wiped away a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Neji said as he grabbed a tissue and wiped Gaara's mouth clean. "..I'll talk to him."

"Don't bother, you won't get through to him. Just promise me this. Make sure you'll be ok. If he touches you he's dead." Gaara snapped.

"I'll be fine." Neji said. "I don't think he will touch me."

"Why not?" Gaara asked as the bleeding of his lip stopped. He glared at Sasuke's office though.

"I don't know, I just don't think he will." Neji said, sighing. "I'll go back now, he wanted to talk to me."

Gaara nodded. "Come see me after if you can and let me know how it went." Gaara said.

"I will." Neji said, nodding. He then placed a quick kiss on Gaara's mouth and then turned around and opened the door to Sasuke's office.

Gaara smirked as he walked away. Sasuke in the mean time was sitting in his chair, but with the back towards the door.

Neji walked in and then closed the door.

"..You wanted to speak to me, sir?" Neji said, looking at Sasuke. .

"I don't need to talk to you." Sasuke snapped. "Frankly I would need you to pick up your stuff and leave this fucking building." He said angry as he turned around to Neji and glared at him with a look that could kill.

"..So now I'm fired?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I 'should' fire you. But I won't." Sasuke snapped. "Frankly, you are doing a good job and it's too hard for me to go find someone else. But I will put in some new rules." Sasuke stood up now and leaned over his desk a little.

"And those might be..?" Neji asked. Why was Sasuke so angry that he kissed with Gaara?

"We only speak to each other in formal ways. You answer me with 'yes sir' I call you mister Hyuuga. If there is something you don't like, you fill in a form. You do as I say. And most of all, any relationship you would wanna have with someone in my company, will be kept out of here. Who you let yourself be fucked by is no concern of mine, but in my company, you will be strictly doing your job." Sasuke spoke stern and glared at Neji.

"..You can still call me Neji since I work under you sir." Neji said, looking back at Sasuke. He almost couldn't believe what Sasuke was saying. It almost sounded like he was.. jealous or something.

"I will call you mister Hyuuga." Sasuke said. "Now go back to work immediately."

"..Alright sir." Neji said, as he walked towards his computer. God damn it. Mister Uchiha only became more of an asshole now.

"Oh and by the end of this week, I want you to have all files in my room on alphabetical order." Sasuke snapped as he started working again now.

"..Yes sir." Neji said. Damn. He'd better start with that once he was done with the notes he had made.

"I want you to pick up something for me though." Sasuke said.

"And what might that be, sir?" Neji asked, turning his head around slightly.

"I want you to go to the pharmacy near here and pick me up some medicine. It's under the name Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Alright sir." Neji said. Jeez, did he even had to pick up Uchiha's medicines? How much crazier was this going to be? He stood and put on his jacket.

"And hurry it up a bit." Sasuke said then started calling someone. He had hung up the phone on an important client after all.

"Yes sir." Neji said as he left the room, inwardly cursing. What an asshole.

* * *


	6. week two

**Review replies:**

**

* * *

UchihaHyuuga:** You can hate a person in your company, but you can't just fire someone because you don't like him. And Gaara is doing a great job within the company.

**Roxxana:** Yeah everything's a little complicated. The fact is, Sasuke doesn't really love Sakura. He just needs someone close. And Neji's sensitive for charming men, and Gaara sure as hell is one of them.

**NejiKikyoAnimeRose:** Haha yes, the fight was a little like that figting scene in Bridges Jones' diaries. And yes, it's fun to mess up those relationships and then heal them again;) I hope you keep on reading!

**koko:** Indeed, else Gaara will have snatched him away in front of his nose;) Here's the update!

**Asuka Hyuuga:** well here's your update! And I think everyone has his own ideas about what's going to happen, and I think almost everyone is right;) But you'll see!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Week two**

**

* * *

**The next day, or rather, evening, Sasuke was sitting at home, frustrated by all the work and especially by Neji. He heard the doorbell rang and got up, opening the door for no one less then Sakura. Good, he needed some sex by now.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." She said. "Can I come in or are you busy?"

"You can come in." Sasuke said and then pulled her inside, kissing her roughly. God he needed this.

Sakura let out a soft moan as she kissed back, closing the door behind her. A good kiss was always nice.

Sasuke though pulled out her jacket and let his hands roam under her shirt. He pushed her into the living room and onto the couch, sitting on top of her.

Sakura broke the kiss now.

"Sasuke I want to talk to you." She said, after she had pushed him slightly off her.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he kissed her neck and kept his hands under her shirt. He wasn't in for a talk. Only for sex.

"Because I have a strange feeling about our relation... but if you want, we can talk after the sex." Sakura said.

"Good." Sasuke said and pulled off Sakura's shirt. He wouldn't talk to her after sex either unless she would start bickering about it.

"Do you promise?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Sure." Sasuke answered and kissed her breast as he opened her pants. If she would just shut up for a second.

"Alright." Sakura said as she started undoing her bra. "Then it's fine."

Sasuke pulled down her pants and then panties without saying a word. He pulled off his own shirt before kissing her again. Now she would stay quiet.

Sakura kissed back, pulling him close. She moved her long fingers over his back, slightly massaging his muscles and then moved downwards, to trace the lines of Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke moaned into Sakura's mouth as he moved her hands to his zipper, urging her to unzip it. He didn't need intimacy now.

Sakura started unbuttoning Sasuke's pants, still kissing him. She pulled off his pants and then his underpants.

Sasuke made sure both his pants were gone and then grabbed Sakura's legs, pulling her close. He then gave her a condom and signed for her to put it on.

Sakura opened the condom and put it on, but then broke the kiss.

".S-Sasuke.. can you..?" Sakura asked, panting slightly. She wanted him to pleasure her, that was obvious.

Sasuke groaned a little as he kissed her neck but pushed in anyhow. He just wanted sex, not time to please her. He would do that when he was in for it.

Sakura let out a huge gasp, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders. He was always so quick.

Sasuke started thrusting into Sakura as the kisses and licks in her neck faded away. He wasn't in for that. Sasuke moaned softly as he pounded into his girlfriend.

Sakura moaned loudly and moved with him a little. She started to sweat and let her head fall back.

Sasuke moaned louder now as he started to speed up and thrust harder his hips slamming against her hips. Damn this felt good. He could use this everyday when he was pissed.

Sakura put her legs up a little, so it would feel even better. She always loved it to have sex with Sasuke. She now grabbed one of his hands and put it on her breast. She looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke squeezed it lightly, just because he was too excited to pull away. He thrusted into her deep and pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. Just a few more thrusts and he would come.

Sakura whimpered because of pleasure as she felt herself becoming more and more excited. She'd get her orgasm too.

Sasuke pushed into her a couple more times and then moaned loudly as he already had his release. He thrusted into Sakura all the way, followed by a few smaller ones and then collapsed on top of her.

Sakura moaned too. She actually had had an orgasm. She laid there, panting.

After about ten minutes, Sasuke got up, threw his condom away and started dressing again without saying a word.

"..I still want to talk to you." Sakura panted after a few minutes, looking at Sasuke.

"I don't." Sasuke said back as he walked towards the kitchen to get something to drink. Having sex always left him dehydrated.

"..Sasuke get back here." She snapped now, getting up.

Sasuke just walked to the kitchen. If she wanted to talk she would go on and on anyhow. Might as well enjoy the rest for a second or two.

Sakura now stood, looking angry, and walked after him. She never cared if she was dressed or not in his house.

"Sasuke, why can't you have respect for me for once?" She asked, looking at him.

"Who says I don't respect you?" Sasuke asked as he got himself a glass of juice.

"You never listen to me, you ignore me and you're only nice when you want sex." Sakura said, looking at Sasuke angrily.

"That's not true." Sasuke said and sighed. Damn, he got so annoyed when Sakura would start saying things like that after sex. Just ruined the mood again.

"It is and you know it." Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"Look what do you want from me? I'm a guy, I don't go around and talk about emotions and stuff." Sasuke said. "I do listen to you I just don't feel the need to respond."

"Then why do you say that you don't want to talk to me when I say I do?" Sakura asked, looking at him.

"Because I already know what you're gonna say and it's annoying." Sasuke answered as he took a gulp of his drink.

"So now I'm annoying?" Sakura asked, glaring at him. "Do you even still love me?"

"Look it's not about that. Your problem is that you doubt me too much. If you would just respect it that I can be busy and that I don't always have time for your talks, things would be a lot better." Sasuke snapped.

"But you never have time for me!" Sakura said, looking like she was going to cry.

Sasuke looked at her. Great now she was going to cry too. What a night. "Look, once these two months are over I'll have time for you again. I'm just busy with work." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at the floor now.

"...I hope you won't forget my special day." She muttered.

"..What special day?" Sasuke asked confused. What the hell was this about?

"My birthday." Sakura said, glaring at Sasuke. "It's tomorrow." She now turned around and walked into the living room, to get her clothes.

Sasuke stared at her. Dammit, he had forgotten about it. But it wasn't like he would forget it tomorrow. He did buy her a present ages ago. He sighed and followed her. "Look I forgot today but I would've made it special." Sasuke said as he got into the room.

"You would have?" Sakura asked, as she put on her underpants and bra. "So you're not going to do that anymore?"

"Do what? Stop talking so confusing, I'm not one of your girlfriends." Sasuke said. Sakura could be so confusing she barely made any sense sometimes.

"Let it be." Sakura said with an annoyed sigh, as she put on her pants.

"No. Look if you want me to be good for you then you have to start being clear. I just don't get what you're saying." Sasuke said as he walked to her and turned her around.

"You said that you forgot my birthday today but you would have made it special." Sakura said, looking at him. "So that means that you're not going to do that anymore?"

"Oh jeez. I am, I'm just telling you that even though I forgot it today I would make it memorable for you tomorrow. And I'm still gonna do." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, you're the one being unclear here." She said, as she pulled on her shirt.

"I am not being unclear. Look, I'll come to your place tomorrow and we'll go out for dinner. Is that suitable for you your highness?" Sasuke snapped.

"Oh fuck off." Sakura snapped back, pushing Sasuke away and then she walked towards the door. Well more like, stormed.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said as he walked after her. "Look, we can do whatever you want, but if you aren't happy with anything I say then there's not much I can do about it now is there?" He said annoyed.

"The problem is that everything you say comes out of your mouth like it's a terrible thing." Sakura snapped as she put on her jacket. "If it's so terrible to do something for me don't expect me to do something back for you."

"I don't think it's terrible to do something for you, I just don't need you to whine about it 24/7." Sasuke snapped back as he grabbed her arm. "Stay."

"You already say that I whine if I ask you a question." Sakura snapped and then pulled her arm loose. "No, I'm not staying. Go to your work or something." She opened the door now, angry.

"Sakura." Sasuke said. Dammit, did she have to make a drama out of this?

"What." Sakura said, glaring at him.

"Don't make such a big deal out of this." Sasuke said as he looked at her.

"I've just had it for now Sasuke." Sakura said, looking back at Sasuke. "It's enough for today. I'm going home." She then turned around and walked out of the door, towards her car.

Sasuke sighed and then closed the door. He would just have to think of something big for her birthday now. Another lost day which he could've spend on work. Dammit.

* * *

A couple of days later, on Friday, Neji finished sorting all Sasuke's files with a sigh.

"..It's done sir." Neji said, looking up at Sasuke from his spot on the floor. Damn that had been tough.

"Good. I want you to bring these files to mister Sabaku. I expect you back in ten minutes, no less." Sasuke said as he put a whole bunch of files on his desk for Neji.

"Alright sir." Neji said. He was glad that he could go to Gaara now. He took the papers and then left, walking up the stairs again. Once he arrived at Gaara's office, he knocked.

"Come in." Came Gaara's voice from out of the office.

Neji entered the office and then closed the door behind him.

"Hey." He said, smiling at Gaara. "Here are some files again." He put them on Gaara's table now.

"Well hello. Right on time." Gaara said and stood up, kissing Neji immediately. It was still a soft kiss though.

Neji softly moaned as he kissed back and put his arms around Gaara's neck. Gaara was such a great kisser.

Gaara walked with Neji to the door, closed it and then...locked it. He then put his arms under Neji's shirt and massaged it.

Neji let out a soft moan as he kept kissing Gaara. Gaara was so good with his tongue and hands.. it felt great.

Gaara then pushed Neji half on his desk and pulled back from the kiss. "If you don't want this then say it." He whispered as he kissed and licked Neji's neck.

"I do want it.." Neji said and softly moaned as he pulled off Gaara's shirt, to reveal a very muscular chest. Gaara had even more muscles then Sasuke had, Neji realized, almost drooling. He already felt like going further, forgetting about the ten minutes he had.

"Good, me too." Gaara said and then pulled off Neji's shirt, kissing and sucking on the skin, paying extra attention to Neji's muscles. He then started unbuttoning Neji's pants.

Neji moaned loudly and started fidgeting with Gaara's pants too.

Gaara pulled down Neji's pants to his knees and massaged the bulge in Neji's pants roughly as he sucked on one of Neji's nipples. That would get him excited.

Neji let out another moan as he put his head back and let Gaara undress him. Oh god, Gaara was so good. His hands placed themselves on the desk behind him, as he let Gaara undress him. He put up every leg as Gaara tugged on it, and let his pants and underpants get pulled off him.

Gaara now undid his own buttons and zipper and pulled them down to his knees, followed by his boxer. He then grabbed a condom out of his desk, leaning over Neji and put it on. He started stroking Neji's erection. "Ready?" He asked.

Neji moaned and then nodded, as he was hard already.

"..I a-am.." Neji moaned.

Gaara pushed into Neji and immediately started thrusting into him. He didn't moan though and he made sure Neji's body kept still.

Neji let out a yelp as Gaara entered him, followed by a huge moan. He'd never had someone as big as Gaara, so this was new for him. He grabbed Gaara's shoulders tightly now.

Gaara groaned softly and then suddenly put his hand before Neji's mouth as he started pounding into Neji roughly.

Neji let out another few moans as he looked at Gaara a bit confused. Why did he put a hand before his mouth? Neji took Gaara's wrist in his hand and pulled Gaara's hand off his mouth, since he didn't like it. In the mean time he tried to move with Gaara, but it was a bit hard since they were standing.

Gaara pushed Neji hard onto his desk and just moved his hand over Neji's mouth again. He started pushing in harder and from the look on his face he was coming closer to release.

Neji winced slightly as his back came into contact with the desk and kept looking at Gaara. He couldn't help but don't feel comfortable now. It almost felt a bit forced. And he definitely didn't liked the hand on his mouth. He put his head back a bit, out of pleasure, and to get the hand off him. He was coming close to his release too.

Gaara pushed in harder and deeper and with a couple more minutes of thrusts and Neji's failed attempts to get the hand of his mouth, Gaara groaned softly and pushed in all the way as he had his release.

Neji let out a yelp as he came too, because of this hard thrust. His body became limp and he looked at Gaara, tired.

Gaara panted and after a couple more minutes he got himself out of Neji, put of the condom and threw it away. He pulled up his pants. "W-well what are you waiting for? Get dressed." Gaara said.

Neji frowned as he looked at Gaara, panting.

"..C-can't I just g-get my breath back..? Hn.." He managed to get out, while he shakily pushed himself up with his arms.

"I've got work to do. Now hurry it up." Gaara said as he got Neji off his desk and sat down behind it, starting to work.

Neji looked at Gaara, confused.

"..Why are you a-acting so strange all of s-sudden?" Neji asked, as he put on his underwear.

"Just hurry up and get out of here." Gaara said, not even looking at Neji now.

Neji put on his pants as he looked at Gaara.

"...So you d-did only want it for the sex?" He asked, feeling something break inside of him.

"Of course I did Neji. Did you really think I would want a relationship with you? You're hot is all." Gaara simply answered. "We're done now, so go."

Neji put on his shirt and then felt himself becoming angry. He walked over to Gaara, pulled him up by his shirt and then hit him as hard as he could, in the middle of his face. He couldn't remember when he felt so angry in his life.

"Dude!" Gaara said as he pushed Neji towards the door. "I could get you fired for that! It's not like I raped you, you wanted it so just fuck off Neji." Gaara snapped and walked back to his desk, sitting down again.

"You deserved that hit and you know it!" Neji yelled at the guy. "No one is allowed to use me!" He then stormed out of the door and slammed it closed. God damn it. Sasuke had been right after all. God damn it. He walked through the hall, silent for the rest of the time.

* * *

When he entered the office again, fifteen minutes too late, he just sat down and continued his work, expressionless. But from the inside, he was very upset that he had lost Gaara like that.

Sasuke looked at Neji confused. But after a while, he could pretty much guess what happened.

"He dumped you?" Sasuke simply asked. He shouldn't feel sorry for Neji, but he did anyway.

"..Yes." Neji muttered. "..I don't want to talk about it." He tried to focus on his work but it was hard. Very hard.

"I won't tell you I told you so but.. Are you OK?" Sasuke asked while he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah I am." Neji lied. "..I know now that relations just don't work for me since I seem to attract wrong persons." He clicked away a few things now.

Sasuke sighed and stood up. "If you want, you could take the rest of the day off." He said and looked at Neji.

"No I'm fine." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "..If I go home then I'm just going to think too much about it. But thanks sir."

"Well I won't give you any more assignments for today then. I'll get my own coffee." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. He walked to the door. "Do you want some?" He asked. Normally, with any other person, he would've never asked something like that. But Neji was.. different.

Neji looked up to him.

"..I do, but I could get them sir." He said. "I'm done with my duties anyway, so..."

"Just tell me what you want Neji. I do have some feelings you know. Gaara never does anything nice so I figure you must be upset." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded slightly.

"..I'll walk with you." He said as he stood. "..He just.. when he got what he wanted.. he wanted me to go.." He looked at the floor while saying this.

Sasuke opened the door for Neji. "I know, he has the habit to do it like that. Just acts like a gentleman and once you want it he has sex with you and then tells you to fuck off. I tried to warn you but.. well.. it didn't come out the way I would've wanted it to." Sasuke said and then walked next to Neji once they were out of the office.

Neji nodded.

"I didn't believe you because you told me to go that morning too." Neji muttered as he walked with Sasuke. "I thought you just didn't want me to start something with someone else. And I have a certain disliking in you since you asked me if I was a girl."

Sasuke laughed. "I didn't really think you were a boy. I just figured I should ask. I don't like girls. And I told you to go because I figured you wouldn't be listening to me anyway." Sasuke said as they entered the cafeteria.

"Now you're offending me again." Neji said, sweat dropping.

"Why?" Sasuke asked confused. He didn't say anything offending right? He poured some coffee into his cup. "What do you wanna drink?"

"Coffee please." Neji said. "With sugar.. And now you said again that I don't look like a boy."

"Oh.. Oh I meant girl. Sorry." Sasuke said and smirked. "I wanted to say you didn't look like a girl." Sasuke said. He never really thought of what he said so he made mistakes sometimes. He now poured Neji another cup of coffee and put some sugar in it. "Here." He said and handed it to Neji.

"Thanks." Neji said. "Probably not." He said with a snort.

"Probably not? Probably not what?" Sasuke asked. Yes, sometimes it was a complete mystery as to how Sasuke had build up an entire, well running company of his own.

"Let it be, it's not important." Neji said with a sigh.

"No tell me." Sasuke said and looked at Neji.

"That you probably don't mean that you wanted to say girl instead of boy." Neji said, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Oh. No I did mean it. I mean you look like a boy. You just have some things that might be considered too pretty to be a boy's." Sasuke explained.

"Like my hair?" Neji said dryly, while looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah. And your eyes and nose and lips." Sasuke said. "They do look a bit girly."

"Hm." Neji said. "My nose is manly. The lips I can understand, not many men have pink lips, and the eyes are big. I even have black eyelashes. But the nose is manly and my jaw line too. So I'm definitely male. "

"I never said you weren't male." Sasuke said. "Too be honest, I like how you look."

"Thanks." Neji said. "But you already told me I was hot."

"I know, but you're not just hot, you're just pretty. Let's go back by the way." Sasuke said as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Neji nodded.

"Alright." He said and walked with Sasuke. "And thanks. Though I thought that pretty was a word used for girls." He send Sasuke a look.

"Pretty is more of a compliment then being hot. And it's used for boys too who are.. well.. pretty." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Neji said, thinking of it. Strange.

"Do you wanna hear what really happened on our date?" Sasuke asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Did something else happen then?" Neji asked, a bit surprised.

"No, but you think I got you drunk and then used you, right?" Sasuke asked. They were at his office now and he opened the door for Neji.

"Well yes, since I told you that I wanted to go slow but we did have sex." Neji said as he stepped in.

"Exactly. But I didn't know you were drunk. The only thing that changed was that you wanted sex." Sasuke said. "And you had just four glasses of wine, not something you would become drunk off."

"Yeah well, I get drunk very fast." Neji said, shrugging. "It seems like a noticeable change right, from not wanting sex to wanting sex."

"Well it's not like you didn't want anything from me. I just figured you had changed your mind." Sasuke said.

"Hmm." Neji said, as he sat down on his chair. "I guess you saw it like that because of excitement too."

"I guess. You just weren't very different at all. And four glasses isn't that much. So." Sasuke said and sat down on his own chair. Neji didn't believe him, he could hear that. Now he would just have to accept it.

"Well then you know next time that I get drunk from three glasses of wine already and then I want everything a lot faster then normal." Neji said.

"Well I would, but I don't think you would want a next time." Sasuke said as he printed some files now. He'd better get back to work.

"Perhaps." Neji said, shrugging.

"Well you sure as hell don't sound all to eager about it." Sasuke said as he now looked at Neji.

"Sorry, I'm still with Gaara a bit.. on my mind." Neji said.

"Ah.." Sasuke said and then continued work with a sigh. It wouldn't matter how nice he would be to Neji. It was a lost case.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then turned around, starting to work again. He only wanted to go home now. But at the other side, he didn't. He was just confused.

"You could go home if you want Neji. I can handle things myself." Sasuke said as he took a sip of his coffee and was working on some files.

"If I'm home I'll only think more." Neji said.

"You just don't look like you can keep your mind on things. Really Neji, you shouldn't let Gaara get to you like that." Sasuke said.

"..Well.. I really came to care about him." Neji said. "I can't help it."

"He's not worth it." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji said. He then sighed. "I guess I'll go home to sing or something."

"I think you should do that." Sasuke said. "You won't get any happier here."

Neji nodded as he stood.

"Thanks." Neji said and smiled slightly. "You're not so bad after all, sir." He took his jacket and put it on.

"Call me Sasuke." Sasuke said and smiled back at Neji. Maybe Neji actually did believe him.

"I will." Neji said, nodding. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Really? Are we working on Saturdays now?" Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

"..Oh, sorry." Neji said, sweat dropping. "Monday I mean."

"That's OK Neji. I'll see you Monday." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

"Alright, bye." Neji said and then walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed. Well, he would have to just work his butt off now. And all for Neji. What a life.

* * *


	7. Weekend

**Review replies:**

* * *

**Roxxana: **Gaara is out of the picture for some time, but he will come back ;) Just wait and see! Gaara indeed was only interested for the sex. He'll be going after some other nice and pretty boys for now.

**NejiKikyoAnimeRose:**It's bad indeed. But that's why we put him in the story, we have to stay realistic. And yeah, Sasuke has to be good for Neji indeed, he can't act like he does around Sakura. That's the most sad thing, the relationship between him and Sakura. Sakura loves him a lot, but he doesn't love her. He's falling in love with Neji. Dramaa

**koko:**Indeed, Sasuke should make his choice. He will, soon!

**UchihaHyuuga:** Here's the update!

**SouthParkfan2:**Neji's not really depressed, he's just a bit sad that this happened to him ;) He'll be alright!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Weekend**

* * *

That Saturday Sasuke was sitting on the couch, working his ass off to get things straight. All things with Sakura and Neji sure as hell made him spend too little time on work. At that moment the phone rang and Sasuke picked up the phone. "Uchiha." He said, a little absentminded.

"Hey, Neji here." Neji said at the other side of the line. He'd woken up this morning because of someone ringing the bell at his house, and to his huge surprise, he'd got some flowers with a card that said: 'Sorry again, Sasuke.' He'd never expected Sasuke to give him flowers at all.

"Oh hey. What's going on?" Sasuke asked, surprised to hear Neji. Why was he calling? Sasuke put away his work, once again.

"I wanted to thank you for the flowers." Neji said. "It's very sweet of you to send them, so thank you. I like them a lot." It were white flowers, with a lot of green in it too. Simple, just the way Neji liked it.

"Oh don't mention it. I figured I should do something nice for you for a change." Sasuke said and smiled. He was glad Neji liked the flowers. He normally never did things like that.

"Well you did, I'm very happy with them." Neji said. "By the way, aren't you doing all my work now?"

"I am but that's ok. I'm used to it since I normally had to do it myself too. No secretary who could keep me happy." Sasuke said and you could hear him smirking.

"You can email me the work too if you want, then I'll continue with it." Neji said.

"Nah. I don't mind doing it myself. Just do the work twice as fast next week." Sasuke said and laughed.

"I will." Neji said, obviously smirking too.

"Good. Well I'm happy you like the flowers. I didn't really know which ones to pick." Sasuke said.

"I like white so you did a good job." Neji said. "So.."

"Good. Well.." Sasuke said. Both men obviously didn't know what to say next.

"..So.. I guess I'll speak you Monday then." Neji said. It would be too fast to invite Sasuke over to his house now. Or not?

"I guess I will hm.." Sasuke said, not really eager about hanging up. Neji kept his mind of of things.

"..Hey.. Um.. I was planning on making a pizza tonight but I can't really eat it alone.. do you feel something for it to.. you know?" Neji asked, a bit nervous. He couldn't believe that he actually dared to ask that. No wait. Of course he could ask that. He was brave enough for it.

"Oh.. well.. sure. I won't say no to pizza." Sasuke said happy. He hadn't expected Neji to ask him over. And he really wouldn't say no to pizza, especially not one he could share with Neji.

"Alright." Neji said, smiling, although Sasuke couldn't see it. "..Do you know where I live?"

"Of course. I went there before remember. What time do you want me there?" Sasuke asked, looking on his watch.

"Oh yeah, true." Neji said. "You may come any time you want, I'm home alone and don't really have something to do, so.."

"Well, I guess I could come over now. I don't feel like working anyway." Sasuke said.

"Won't you get in problems then?" Neji asked.

"I've had worse, don't worry." Sasuke answered.

"Alright." Neji said. "I'll see you soon then."

"You will. Bye." Sasuke said and hung up the phone. Somehow, he had gotten excited to see Neji again. Like he was a teenager again.

* * *

Half an hour later, Neji heard the doorbell ring. He quickly walked downstairs, dressed in a kimono, and then opened the door and saw Sasuke standing there. He knew Sasuke would be surprised about his outfit, since he looked a lot different now. His hair was loosened too.

"Hey." He said, smiling.

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised. A kimono? Now that was something different. "Hey. You look nice." Sasuke said and smiled back at Neji.

"Thank you." Neji said. "Come in." He opened the door for Sasuke to let him in.

Sasuke walked inside as he nodded at Neji. "I didn't know you liked to wear kimono's." He said once he was in.

"Well then you know it now." Neji said, smiling a bit. "I have five of them. I come from Japan originally."

"Really? Me too. Well, my family. I was born here." Sasuke said. "I think kimono's look good on you."

"Thanks, you already said that." Neji said with a small blush. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Some juice would be good. So what did you wanna do?" Sasuke asked as he smiled at the blush he found on Neji's face. It made him look cute.

"I don't really know." Neji honestly said as he walked towards the kitchen. "Perhaps talking a bit?"

"We could talk." Sasuke said as he followed Neji to the kitchen. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Neji said as he got some juice out of the fridge.

"Are you happy? You know, with the way you live." Sasuke asked. He always wondered how others looked upon their lives, but Neji was the first he actually asked. Neji seemed to be in a similar situation as him.

"Sometimes it's a bit lonely." Neji said as he handed Sasuke his glass. "But I have a lot of friends that come by once in a while, so I can live with it."

"Aren't you happy then?" He asked, knowing that Sasuke lived the same way as he did.

Sasuke took the glass and looked at it. "..Sometimes." He said and smiled a little. He never saw himself as someone who was happy.

"So most of the time you're unhappy?" Neji asked while he got himself a glass of water.

"..Most of the time I'm...content." Sasuke answered. That was probably the right word for how he felt.

"Alright." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "..Should we sit down?"

"Sure." Sasuke said as he now looked back at Neji. "On the couch?" He asked.

"Yeah." Neji said, nodding. He walked towards the couch and then sat down.

Sasuke followed him and sat down next to him. "So how come you sometimes feel lonely if you have friends?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I live alone in this huge house." Neji explained.

"Then why don't you ask your friends to come over?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't let them come over every day you know." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke.

"You could ask one of them for everyday. And I take it you would want to be alone some of the time." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I do." Neji said. "That's why there are friends here four days a week."

"Well then how could you be lonely?" Sasuke asked. If Neji had people over four times a week, he couldn't possibly be lonely anymore.

"Sometimes I feel lonely when I'm going to sleep and they are gone again." Neji said. "You know what I mean."

"I do.. But you are happy right?" Sasuke asked. Neji probably was. Maybe his situation wasn't really similar to his at all.

"..Kinda." Neji said, shrugging. "..Sometimes."

"..So you aren't happy then? Not all the time?" Sasuke asked, a little confused. Didn't he say he was happy before?

"Not all the time indeed." Neji said. "But who is?"

"A lot of people don't have to say sometimes. They say most of the times." Sasuke said.

"True." Neji said, nodding.

"So.. I guess we kinda screwed up in life if we can't say that." Sasuke said and let out an awkward laugh.

"Probably." Neji said. "But that only means that we have to make it better right?"

"I guess. If we can. Don't mind me though, I grew up to be a pessimist." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

Neji laughed softly.

"Then life always turns out better." Neji said. "Do you like tomatoes by the way?"

"..Tomatoes? Well sure, but.. huh?" Sasuke said and laughed a little. Why was Neji suddenly asking him if he liked tomatoes?

"It's for on the pizza you idiot." Neji said, laughing too now. "Sorry, that sounded strange."

"Oh. Figures." Sasuke said and smirked. "But yeah I do like tomatoes. I was already wondering what tomatoes had to do with our conversation." Sasuke laughed now.

"Heh, I figured." Neji said. "But ok, a lot of people don't like them."

"Not even on a pizza?" Sasuke asked. He looked at Neji. This conversation was going better then any they ever had before. And Sasuke was feeling.. weird about it. Good.

"Nope." Neji said. "Some people are pansies. I wasn't sure if you were one of them." He smirked broadly now.

"Really now? Well have I proven I'm not a pansy by liking tomatoes then?" Sasuke asked and laughed.

"Yeah you did." Neji said. "You're a brave hero now."

"Go me." Sasuke said and smirked. "We're doing better." He added.

Neji nodded.

"We do." Neji said. "I'm glad about that."

"Me too. So is there anything you wanna know?" Sasuke asked.

"You asked me once what kind of guys I like." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "Now I want to know what kind of guys 'you' like."

"Just guys? I like them to work against me sometimes, they have to be smaller, slim. A set of brains is always nice. And I like it when they are a little feminine like. Although I wouldn't mind a more buff guy either." Sasuke answered.

"Are you saying that on purpose?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"No. I'm serious. I never liked guys that are all big. Makes me feel like I'm supposed to be an uke. And I am so not the uke." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

Neji laughed a bit.

"I already noticed that." He said, looking at Sasuke.

"Good. But yeah, I like guys like you." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling. "I have to admit that you're my type too."

"Thanks." Sasuke said and looked at Neji with a smile. Somehow Neji made him feel.. happier.

Neji looked back at Sasuke and then couldn't take it anymore.

"So let's make that pizza." He said as he jumped up. He knew that if he didn't, he was going to kiss Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed a little and then got up. "Sure. What kind of pizza?" He asked.

"Whatever we like." Neji said, as he opened the fridge. "I made the dough already, so all we have to do is put things on it." He grabbed some tomato purée from the fridge too and opened it. "We already have one ingredient, tomatoes."

Sasuke smirked. "Well let's cook then." He said and grabbed the tomato puree out of Neji's hands.

"Can you put it on the dough then?" Neji asked. "Then I'll get some more ingredients. Cheese, of course.. Do you want salami too?"

"Sure." Sasuke said. "Salami's always nice." He opened the can of tomato purée and poured it on the dough which was already on the sink.

"Alright." Neji said. "Paprika?"

"Nice. That sounds nice." Sasuke said as he made sure the purée was equally shared.

"Alright.. onions?" Neji asked. "Eggs?"

"No eggs please. I never understood why people put that on their pizza." Sasuke said as he turned to Neji.

Neji laughed softly.

"It can be nice." Neji said. "And.. anchovy? Or tuna?"

"..Well tuna would be ok I guess. But anchovy isn't my thing. We could put some basil on it if you have that." Sasuke answered.

"I do." Neji said as he took the tuna, salami, onions, paprika and cheese out of the fridge. He then opened a cupboard and then took the basil out of it. "Salt and pepper?"

"Would be nice." Sasuke said as he got the onion. "I don't know how to do a lot, but I know how to cut these." He smirked at Neji.

"Alright." Neji said, smirking, as he got a plate and a knife. "Here you are. I'll cut the paprika." He took the salt and pepper out of the cupboard and then put the cheese and salami on the dough already. "When you're done with the onions you can just put them on top of the salami." He added as he put the basil, salt and pepper on the pizza too. And tuna.

"Ok." Sasuke said as he started cutting the onion. This was nice. Cooking together. He had never done that with anyone. "I like this." He said.

"What, cooking?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke, smiling. Meanwhile he washed the paprika and then started to cut it on another plate.

"Yeah. Cooking with 'you'." Sasuke answered as he pealed the skin of the onion.

"..Thanks." Neji said. Luckily, he could suppress the blush this time. Pfew. He put the paprika on the dough now, since he cut a lot faster then Sasuke.

"Why are you like, ten times faster then I am?" Sasuke asked and smirked as he cut the onion now and put it on the dough too.

"Because I cook everyday." Neji said, smirking too.

"That explains." Sasuke said. "Is it done?" He asked and looked at Neji.

"Yeah it is." Neji said. "We only have to put it in the oven now." He opened the oven and put it in, choosing the right temperature and time. "It will be done in half an hour."

"Good. And it won't get burned?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the pizza in the oven. He always found ways to burn things without realising.

"Of course not." Neji said, snorting. He then got two plates, some cutlery and two glasses out of an other cupboard and put them on the table. "Only if you put it in the oven too long."

"Well, I can burn stuff in just ten minutes." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji. He really was a lousy cook.

"Oh?" Neji asked with a smirk. "I never get something burned. Let's sit on the couch again."

"Never say never. And ok." Sasuke said as he walked to the couch and sat down on it. He wondered though, why he felt so comfortable in Neji's home.

Neji sat down next to Sasuke and leaned back. He felt comfortable with Sasuke around. Felt like he could do what he wanted.

"Within a few minutes it will smell delicious here." Neji said, smiling.

"Good. 'You' already smell pretty good though." Sasuke said, his face emotionless. He wondered how Neji would react to that.

"What?" Neji asked, face red. What did Sasuke just say?

"You smell good." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji's face. He really looked so cute when he blushed.

"..Oh.. well.. thanks." Neji said. Did he really smell good? What did he smell like then?

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. "Gaara's stupid for not keeping you."

"He's just a sexaddict." Neji said, shrugging, but smiled at Sasuke too. Sasuke was.. sweet.

"Well it's still stupid." Sasuke said. He wanted to add that he wouldn't let Neji go, but he figured that would not be the right thing to say right now.

"Perhaps." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "..How do you see me?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked. How he saw Neji? As.. Neji. But that was probably not what he meant.

"...Well. Gaara saw me as a sexobject." Neji said, still looking at Sasuke.

"..Well I don't." Sasuke said. "I guess I see you as a nice, smart man. Who deserves better then to be seen as just a sexobject."

"Thanks." Neji said with a smile.

"So how do you see me then?" Sasuke said and finally looked back at Neji.

"As a handsome and respected man who got his things right." Neji said. "And who you have to know better before you like him." He added with a snort.

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smirk. "So I take it you saw me as an asshole then." He said and looked at Neji.

"You can say that yes." Neji said, smirking back.

"And now?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji more serious.

"A lot nicer." Neji said, smiling.

"Good." Sasuke said and smiled back.

"..So.." Neji started but stopped, not knowing where to talk about.

"So.. Why do you let your hair grow out?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji.

"..Because I like that." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. What kind of question was that?

"Isn't it a lot of work?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji's hair. It was so pretty.

"Not really since I'm used to it." Neji said. "I'm busy with combing it for five minutes or something."

"Well that is pretty long right? But I think it's worth it." Sasuke said.

"It is." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at Neji. "..I really like you.." He said.

Neji looked at Sasuke silently and then gave Sasuke a kiss on the mouth, a soft one. When he pulled back, he kept looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised. He then moved forward, planting a kiss on Neji's lips in return. It was awkward, but it felt good. Really good.

"..I like you too Sasuke.." Neji said, still looking at Sasuke.

"How much?" Sasuke asked softly, as he stayed closer to Neji now. He felt comfortable being close to Neji. Something he felt with just a few other people.

"A lot.." Neji said, as he placed another kiss on Sasuke's lips. "..My whole image of you changed in just two days.." He gave Sasuke another kiss. "..And I don't regret it." And he gave Sasuke another kiss.

Sasuke softly grabbed Neji's head, keeping him in place as he kissed back softly and passionately. He felt so warm after Neji's words. So good.

Neji deepened the kiss, sighing, as he put his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke felt right.. so right..

Sasuke let out a soft moan as Neji did this and placed his hands on Neji's hips gently, slightly pulling him closer. Neji made him feel so good.

Neji closed his eyes as their bodies touched slightly. This was the way you should kiss. This was perfect.

Sasuke closed his eyes halfway as he watched Neji for as far as he could. This kiss was what he needed. What he wanted from Neji. Nothing could top this.

At that moment, the alarm of the oven went over and Neji let out an irritated moan as he broke the kiss.

"Couldn't that pizza choose a better moment to be ready?" Neji muttered as he glared at the oven.

Sasuke smirked a little. "We could always continue after dinner." He said and stood up, pulling Neji up too. "Now bring me a pizza." He said and laughed.

Neji snorted as he walked towards the oven and put it off. He opened it and looked inside. He then took it out of the oven and immediately put it on the table.

"It smells and looks good." He said with a smile. "I'll get a knife to cut it."

"You do that." Sasuke said as he sat down at the table and smelled it. "It really does smell good." He said.

"Indeed." Neji said, smiling as he got a knife and then started to cut the pizza. "It'll probably taste good too."

"Probably. Not as good as you though." Sasuke said and smirked slightly at Neji.

"Are you saying this kind of things to make me blush?" Neji asked as he fought the blush down.

"Maybe. I do like it when you blush. But I honestly meant you taste good." Sasuke answered. "Can I?" He then asked as he grabbed a piece of pizza.

"Of course." Neji said, nodding. "How can you taste good?"

"Well you can also taste like you never brush your teeth, or taste what people ate before they kissed you. You tasted sweet." Sasuke answered as he took the piece.

"..I didn't eat something before you came.. well yeah, a cracker in the morning, but not a lot more." Neji said as he took a piece too.

"So you tasted like yourself." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji, then took a bite of his pizza. "It's good." He said after he swallowed.

"I told you it would taste good." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke.

"Yeah. And it's not even burned." Sasuke said and smiled back at Neji. "Come sit closer." Sasuke said as he noticed they were sitting apart quite a bit.

"You can come sit closer too you know." Neji said with a snort, looking at Sasuke

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down closer to Neji. "There, happy now?" He asked and smirked.

"Very." Neji said with a smirk.

Sasuke took another bite now. "I think we'll do a lot better at work from now on." He said once he chewed and swallowed.

Neji nodded while he ate some too.

"Yeah, it wasn't nice when we had that fight." Neji said as he continued eating.

"No.. I absolutely didn't like that." Sasuke said as he drank some of his juice Neji had poured for him.

"I didn't either." Neji said. "..Were you jealous?" He asked, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't look at Neji now. "...I might have been.." He said as he took another bite now.

"..But you saw me as a lust object the first time too right?" Neji asked, still looking at Sasuke, searching for his eyes.

"..No. Well.. at the very beginning I did.. But when I asked you on that date I didn't." Sasuke answered, still not looking at Neji. He never let out too much of those kind of things.

"Hmm alright." Neji said, as he continued eating.

"..I really felt bad when you thought I was just in for sex." Sasuke said as he too continued eating his pizza

"It looked like that." Neji said.

"I know it did, but I.. really liked you Neji. I still do." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Neji said with a smile. "That's good to hear."

Sasuke smiled back at Neji and got another piece of pizza. "What are we gonna do after the pizza?" He asked.

"Hmm I don't know." Neji said. "We could watch some TV or something?"

"We could continue what we were doing before the pizza was ready too." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji now.

"We could." Neji said with a small smirk as he took another bite.

After that they silently ate their pizza, with the occasional talking in between. Once they were done they went to sit on the couch again, to watch some TV. "I'm so full." Sasuke said as he popped down on the couch.

Neji sat down next to him.

"Me too." He said, sighing.

"So what do you wanna watch?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji.

"I don't care." Neji said. "I never watch a lot of TV, if I do, it's animal planet or something."

"Well you could put that on." Sasuke said as he sat closer to Neji.

"Alright." Neji said as a program about lions came on the screen. "It's always nice to know how other creatures live."

Sasuke laughed. "Yes, I normally take that in consideration of what I do too." He joked as he looked at the show.

"Tch." Neji said with a smirk, as he looked at the lions on the screen. "You're not a lion."

"I could be. Maybe I look more like it if I do this." Sasuke said and roared as a lion, then started laughing.

Neji laughed with him.

"Sounds really believable Sasuke." He said, laughing.

"Oh you don't think so. How about this?" Sasuke said with a smirk and started roaring some more.

"That sounded more real." Neji said, laughing. At the screen the lions were walking around each other, well, the male was walking around the female. But they were both roaring.

"Try it, it's fun. You be that female over there." Sasuke said and roared some more between his laughter.

"Stop comparing me to females!" Neji said as he gave Sasuke a punch. On the TV, the male jumped on the female now. Neji snorted as he looked at Sasuke. Oh gosh..

Sasuke smirked and then roared another time before jumping on top of him. "You are the female now." He said and laughed again before started to roar even harder.

Neji burst out laughing now.

"Sasuke act normal!" He yelled, laughing, as they both landed onto the ground. He now let out a roar too, between his laughing.

"I am! I'm a lion remember." Sasuke said as he kept Neji to the ground while he roared and laughed.

"We'd better turn off that screen." Neji grinned as he saw that the lions were having sex now.

Sasuke laughed. "Well I'm not gonna do 'that'." He said as he gave out one more roar before laughing loudly.

"Good." Neji said, grinning. "Damn, you're crazy."

"Thank you. Sometimes I need to get crazy because I always have to be so serious." Sasuke said and smirked, not really realising he was still on top of Neji.

"I understand it." Neji said, smirking. "Are you planning on laying on top of me the whole evening by the way?"

"Well.. I wouldn't mind." Sasuke said as he smirked back. He then stroke some of Neji's hair out of his face.

"Am I such a nice bed to lay on?" Neji asked, grinning.

"Yeah." Sasuke said and smirked some more before pulling Neji's face closer and kissed him. That was what he really wanted to do.

Neji smiled as he kissed back, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck. He pulled him closer.

Sasuke softly pushed his tongue in Neji's mouth, enjoying his soft lips and sweet taste again. It was so nice to kiss Neji.

Neji moaned softly as he put his legs around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer. He loved this so much.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's mouth as he let Neji pull him closer. His arms were next to Neji's head now and he stroke through Neji's hair.

Neji opened his mouth wider so Sasuke's tongue could get in better. He let his tongue move with Sasuke's.

Sasuke kissed Neji for a while longer before he pulled back for air. Just seconds later though he kissed Neji again, just as passionately.

Neji moaned as they kept kissing. If he could say something about it, they could kiss forever.

Sasuke kept kissing Neji and softly stroke his cheeks and neck now. Neji kissed so well, he wanted it to never stop.

Neji kept moaning softly and then finally broke the kiss again.

"..This is so good.." He whispered, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back. "..I think so too.." He softly panted and looked at Neji for a while longer before kissing Neji once again. It just felt so good.

Neji looked at Sasuke before closing his eyes again and placing his legs next to Sasuke's. He felt that his kimono had slipped open a little and his bare legs were visible now.

Sasuke had noticed too as he let his hands move to Neji's legs and softly stroke and massaged them. He slowly felt himself becoming excited now.

Neji softly moaned as he let his hands slip under Sasuke's shirt, feeling the skin under it.

Sasuke started moaning softly now as he pushed Neji's kimono up a little more, feeling Neji's entire legs and massaging them.

Neji let one of his bare legs stroke Sasuke's leg, as he pushed his head back a little, so the kiss was broken.

Sasuke took this opportunity to kiss and lick Neji's neck as he moaned from Neji's touch.

Neji now pulled off Sasuke's shirt and then brought Sasuke's head closer again, wanting him to continue.

Sasuke did continue and worked his way from Neji's neck to his chest, softly sucking on the nipples before going down even more, licking over Neji's hips and abdomen.

Neji's whole kimono fell open now and he moaned softly. He pulled Sasuke's head up again and kissed him deeply.

Sasuke deepened the kiss even more as he let his hands slide over Neji's body, massaging some parts of it.

Neji moaned deeply and caressed Sasuke's cheeks, and then massaged Sasuke's neck muscles.

Sasuke started moaning too and pushed his hips forward, trying to make Neji understand to undress him further. He let his own hand slide Neji's boxer down.

Neji nodded as he understood the hint and then started unbuttoning Sasuke's pants. His eyes were lidded and he started sweating a little. You could obviously see what he wanted.

Sasuke kept kissing Neji, started to be slightly rougher. He pulled down Neji's boxer all the way and then removed it, throwing it away.

Neji moaned as he pulled down Sasuke's pants and underwear at the same time, and used his legs to pull them down further. He frowned when his feet came into contact with Sasuke's shoes, how the hell was he going to remove those?

Sasuke smirked a little as he put his feet up and removed his shoes and socks. He kept kissing Neji, becoming rougher and rougher. He then pushed his body down on Neji, moaning.

Neji kept moaning and it felt like Sasuke's tongue was hitting the back of his throat now, they were kissing so roughly..

Sasuke started massaging Neji's legs again as he felt Neji was already excited just as much as him. "..N-Neji.. condom..." Sasuke panted before leaning in to kiss Neji again.

"..D-Damn it.. it's.. ah.. in my room.." Neji moaned. "..Let's j-just do it without it.. hn.."

"..Y-you sure..?" Sasuke asked. He kissed Neji's neck softly while massaging Neji's legs more roughly.

"Y-yeah.. I can t-take a lot.. ah.. g-god Sasuke.. just do it.." Neji gasped, kissing Sasuke again.

Sasuke nodded into the kiss and then pulled up Neji's legs and positioned himself. He waited for Neji to give him a sign to go on. Something he had never done with anyone else.

Neji put his legs onto Sasuke's shoulders and then nodded, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck. Yes, he was that flexible.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then pushed into him, moaning. Neji felt so good. It all felt so good.

Neji let out a huge moan as Sasuke entered him and mentioned Sasuke to go deeper. His point was very deep and he wanted Sasuke to reach it fast.

Sasuke started making short thrusts into Neji, moving his hips. It made him go deep and hard, just the way he liked it. And it wasn't as rough as moving his entire body. He started panting as he looked at Neji.

Neji continued to kiss Sasuke again as he moved with him, keeping up the same pace. The kissing was a bit hard since his head went up every time Sasuke thrusted into him. His whole body did by the way.

Sasuke kissed Neji awkwardly, but it turned him on anyhow as they panted into each other's mouth. He kept thrusting deeper and deeper, wanting Neji to feel incredible pleasure. He would hit that spot. Hard.

Neji let out a hard moan every time Sasuke hit his spot, and the muscles in his anus tensed every time the spot was hit. He knew this must feel great for Sasuke too.

And it did. Sasuke started moaning harder as Neji tensed around him with every thrust. He was going so deep and Neji's skin rubbed against his. He knew he wouldn't last very long.

Neji let out a hard gasp and moaned as he broke the kiss.

"..G-going to.. hn.. c-come.. more S-Sasuke.. hn.. please.." Neji moaned, putting his head back.

Sasuke started thrusting faster and even deeper, pressing on Neji's spot and closing his eyes shut. He was gonna come soon too. He could feel it building up low in his abdomen.

Neji let out a moan and then a yelp as his muscles tightened strongly and he came there, right on the spot. He'd never had such a release. It was awesome.

As Neji's muscles tightened, it tightened in his ass too, making Sasuke give out a couple loud moans before he come into Neji, pushing in all the way one more time. God it felt great.

Neji's body limped as his head rolled aside. He was panting heavily as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Sasuke collapsed onto Neji as Neji's legs fell from his shoulders. He panted heavily too as he stayed on top of Neji quietly.

Neji laid his arms around Sasuke's neck as he kept panting. He was silent too now. Words were not needed.

Sasuke buried his face in Neji's neck as his hands laid beside Neji's head, tangled in his hair. This felt so right.. Neji felt so right for him.

"..T-this time ah.. I w-wasn't drunk.." Neji whispered now, with a small smile.

Sasuke smiled. "..G-good...'C-cause I wouldn't want.. hn.. y-you to start s-screaming again." Sasuke said and laughed a little through his panting.

"..V-Very funny.." Neji said, smiling. "...I'm s-still wearing.. hn.. my kimono.."

"..I k-know.. it s-still looks.. pretty on y-you.." Sasuke said as he pushed himself up a little so he could look at Neji.

"..T-thanks.." Neji said as he licked the sweat of his lips, and then looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave Neji a soft kiss before pulling back and looking at Neji with a smile.

Neji smiled back.

"..I t-think it won't be long.. b-before I fall in love with you.." Neji said, looking Sasuke in the eyes.

Sasuke looked back. "..I t-think I already did.." He softly said.

"..You did?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke, happily surprised.

"..I did.." Sasuke answered and smiled at Neji again. He barely even minded saying this to Neji.

"That's nice to hear.." Neji said and then kissed Sasuke again.

Sasuke kissed back then pulled himself and Neji up. "I figured that would be more comfortable." He said.

"Perhaps." Neji said, smiling. "I was laying there comfortable too."

"I think this is more comfortable." Sasuke said and pulled Neji onto his lap.

Neji smiled at Sasuke another time, before laying his head into Sasuke's neck. He put his arms around Sasuke's neck too. He sighed because he was so comfortable now.

Sasuke returned the favour as he put his arms around Neji's waist and layed his head on Neji's shoulder with a sigh. Neji really felt good. Better then anyone else ever before.

* * *


	8. Discovering the truth

**A/N: I want to thank Hanai-kun, NejiKikyoAnimeRose, koko, UchihaHyuuga and Roxxana for reading and reviewing! I loved the reviews of Hanai-kun and NejiKikyoAnimeRose, it inspires me to write further! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! (I'm not going to reply to all those reviews anymore so it's easier for me to update )  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Discovering the truth**

**

* * *

**That Wednesday, the doorbell of Itachi's house rang. That had to be Sasuke. He walked towards the door now and then opened it.

"Hey." He said to Sasuke, as he saw Sasuke.

"Hey." Sasuke said back and just walked inside. "So guess what?" He asked and smirked at Itachi.

"What, foxy?" Itachi asked with a smirk. "Deidara's to some kind of art show or something, so we're with the two of us."

"Ok. Well. I went to Neji on Saturday." Sasuke said and smirked even more as he hung up his coat and walked inside.

"Oh?" Itachi asked with a smirk. "I made some lasagna by the way, it's on the table already, as you can see." He sat down now.

"Yeah I see." Sasuke said and sat down. "I had sex with Neji." He then added.

"Seriously?" Itachi asked, looking at Sasuke, while he gave Sasuke some lasagna. "How was it?"

"Great. I actually had sex with him before, but he apparently was drunk back then. But we did it over and it felt good." Sasuke said as he started eating.

"Wow." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke with a smirk. "So you want to do it over?"

"Yeah I do. I actually think I kind of somehow fell in love with him." Sasuke muttered, not used to saying those kind of things.

"..Seriously?" Itachi asked, surprised. He started eating now, mentioning Sasuke to tell his story.

"Yeah. He's just...really nice and.. sweet. Not to mention he's hot and funny." Sasuke said. "..He makes me laugh.." He added softly.

"Really?" Itachi asked." Sounds great. Funny at what way?"

"He makes those kind of comments I like. And his laugh just...makes me laugh instantly." Sasuke said as he ate his food.

"Does he have a pretty laugh?" Itachi said and took another bite.

"He does." Sasuke said. "He's pretty all over. Everything he does or say is pretty." Sasuke answered.

"I'd like to see a picture once." Itachi said, smiling. "Damn, you really are in love."

"I know.. it's strange. Good, but strange." Sasuke said as he ate his food.

"Yeah it is." Itachi said, nodding. "You should bring him flowers some time."

"I already bought him flowers, but I think I will keep that up every once in a while." Sasuke said.

Itachi laughed now.

"You really did that?" He asked. "Oh don't spoil him too much then, he'll think that you're a lover boy."

"Not too much. Just occasionally." Sasuke said and smirked. "And yes I did. To say sorry for something I actually didn't really do. But hey."

"Oh, what then?" Itachi asked, smirking.

"Have sex with him when he was drunk. Well I did that, but I didn't get him drunk and took advantage of it. I didn't even know. Oh and we were in a fight after that so I guess I gave him flowers for that." Sasuke answered.

"Ah alright." Itachi said, snorting. "But, what kind of type is he? Then we can think of a perfect present." He finished his lasagne now.

Sasuke smiled. "What type is he. I don't know. He has quite the big mouth and he's smart. Pretty, doh. Knows what he wants although I think he might be a little insecure." Sasuke said.

"Alright, and his appearances?" Itachi asked. "You don't come far with only pretty. And his interests and stuff?"

"He likes to sing and read. Likes to meet and go out with friends. And well, he has those big white eyes, long, silky brown hair and pale and perfect skin. And he's pretty skinny, but 'pretty' skinny." Sasuke answered.

"Alright.. and what kind of style does he have?" Itachi asked.

"He's from Japan originally. He comes to work in a suit, but he wears a lot of kimono's at home." Sasuke said.

"Ah.. perhaps it's nice to surprise him once with a Japanese parasol or sushi or something." Itachi said.

"I think sushi would be best. I have no idea what he would wanna do with a parasol." Sasuke said as he now finished his dinner.

"For decoration?" Itachi asked, looking at Sasuke. "Or a new kimono of course. A short one or something, that's nice for you too." He grinned now.

Sasuke smirked. "Funny. I could try and find something like that." He said as he hit Itachi on the arm.

"There are enough shops where you can find something like that." Itachi said with a wink. "You know, those things that just come down your ass."

"I know. I'll buy one once." Sasuke said. "So what's for dessert?" He asked as he looked at Itachi.

"Eh, nothing." Itachi said. "I forgot to buy a dessert."

"Jeez, that's the whole point of coming here." Sasuke joked and smirked at Itachi.

Itachi snorted.

"And to eat delicious and be in my company." He said. "You could give him a Japanese thong too by the way." He started laughing now.

Sasuke snorted. "Sure Itachi. And yeah. Hey but enough about me, how's your life been going?" Sasuke asked.

"You know how boring my life is." Itachi said with a snort.

"Your life isn't boring. Still exhausted from the promotion?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah a bit." Itachi said, snorting. "But it's going well, don't worry."

"Good. And you still haven't asked Deidara to marry you?" Sasuke asked and smirked at Itachi.

"Nope but I'm planning on doing that." Itachi said, smirking back. Now what would Sasuke's reaction be? Sasuke stared at Itachi with his mouth half open for a while.

"..Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm planning on doing that next week." Itachi said, still smirking. "I bought the ring today."

"No shit. Show me. Are you really gonna do it?" Sasuke asked. "How dare you not tell me about this!" He said and smirked.

"Come." Itachi said with a smirk as he walked into the hallway and walked upstairs. "I was going to tell you tonight, I was only searching for a good moment."

"Aaw did I ruin it for you?" Sasuke asked and smirked as he followed Itachi. He was excited to hear his brother was getting married. He and Deidara had been happy together for years now.

"Yes, you insolent child." Itachi said as he raised his head high, while he walked into his room. There he got a small box out of the pocket of his jacket and gave it to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he opened it, then was astonished for the second time that night. The diamond on it was huge. No one would say no to that.

"Damn Itachi, Dei will love this." Sasuke said.

"You think so?" Itachi asked with a smile. He looked happy.

"I know so. You could ask him to marry you with a set of tissues and he'll say yes, but he'll definitely love this thing." Sasuke said as he looked at it for a little longer before giving it back to Itachi.

"I hope he will." Itachi said as he closed the box again and put it in his jacket. He was still smiling. "I really love the guy."

"I know you do. So you really wanna tie the knot hm. I'm glad he makes you happy." Sasuke said and smiled at Itachi.

"I'm glad about that too." Itachi said, smiling.

"So how are you gonna ask him?" Sasuke asked as they walked downstairs together.

"I'm going to sit before him on my knees and give him the ring." Itachi said, smiling. "Just the traditional way."

"That's nice. I always thought you would do it like that." Sasuke said and smiled back. "I'm sure you'll be a happily married couple."

"I hope so." Itachi said, happy. "I hope he says yes."

"Oh come on, I know he will. He loves you even more then his art. And that says a lot." Sasuke said and smirked.

Itachi laughed.

"Yeah, he probably does." Itachi said. "But we'll see foxy, we'll see."

"Deidara should wear a dress to the wedding." Sasuke said and laughed now.

Itachi snorted.

"No, better not." He said. "He won't even like that himself."

"But you gotta admit it would be funny." Sasuke said and smirked at Itachi.

"Yeah, for me." Itachi said, snorting.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "But I seriously have to go. Spending time with Neji made me so far behind in work I can do twice the work I normally do." Sasuke said as he looked at the clock.

"Alright." Itachi said, nodding. "Then I'll speak you soon." He walked towards the front door now and opened it.

"I will. At least next week. And I'll call you. And you call me when you asked!" Sasuke said, pointing his finger at Itachi.

"I will." Itachi said with a wink. "Now get out of the house foxy." He shoved Sasuke now with a grin.

"Oh I will. See ya." Sasuke said and waved at Itachi before walking to his car, getting in and driving off. He was so happy for his brother. And Deidara would never say no. Never.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke came into his office in a very unusual way. He had flowers for Neji again. "Hey babe." He said as he walked in and gave Neji the flowers and a kiss. He was never one to spoil anybody, but Neji just had that kind of effect on him.

Neji looked at him surprised and then snorted as he accepted the flowers.

"What do I get these for?" He asked, smirking.

"For being sexy." Sasuke said and smirked as he walked to his desk. "I see I still get my coffee." He said as he picked up his cup.

"Of course." Neji said with a smile. "Do you have a vase for me?"

"Sure." Sasuke said as he opened a closet and picked out a vase. "I used to have flowers in here." He said and handed it to Neji.

Neji smiled.

"Thanks." He said as he got some water out of his water bottle and put it in the vase, and then put the flowers in. "Why don't you have them anymore then?"

"They were all coloured and they were in my way. Besides, no one enjoyed them but me." Sasuke said.

"Heh." Neji said. "Well, I do."

"Good. Hey I had an idea." Sasuke said as he put his briefcase on his desk and opened it.

"And that is?" Neji asked as he put on his computer.

"Put your desk next to mine. Or at least nearer to here." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

"Then we have to replace the computers Sasuke." Neji said with a snort. "And we won't be able to work anymore then."

"Yeah we will. Together. I figured I don't want to boss you around anymore." Sasuke said.

Neji smirked.

"But still." He said. "Then we have to replace all the printers and computers and stuff, I don't think it's a good idea. I'll just come sit on your lap once in an hour, ok?"

Sasuke laughed. "Sure. But I want us to do things together now. Not that I command you around." He said.

"Don't you think that it's hot if I follow your orders?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"Sure, but it's not fair. Besides, it would come in handy to have someone to do the work with me." Sasuke answered as he smirked back.

"I already work with you." Neji said, snorting.

"You work 'for' me, not with me. Well from now on you do, but you didn't before." Sasuke said.

"Hmm." Neji said as he stood and then sat next to Sasuke, on another chair. "Do you really think this will work?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I do think it will work." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji's chair closer. It was one on wheels after all.

Neji looked at him.

"Really." He said, smirking.

"Yes really." Sasuke said and placed Neji between his legs before kissing him with the smirk still on his face.

Neji smirked back and kissed back too, sitting down onto Sasuke's lap now.

"Hmmm, yeah I think this will work." Sasuke said as he pulled back slightly and then kissed Neji again, stroking through his hair.

Neji softly moaned and because of this they both didn't heard the door open, until...

"What is this?!" A shriek was being heard from the door.

Sasuke at that moment pretty much pushed Neji off his lap, standing up to look at no other then...Sakura.. oh shit.. "..S-Sakura.." He stuttered.

Neji fell onto the ground, cursing a bit.

"Hey!" He snapped at Sasuke, looking angry. And then he looked at the girl standing there, Sakura.

"I asked you a question Sasuke!" A very angry looking Sakura growled, as she came walking closer, looking furious.

"Now don't get angry Sakura.. Why don't you just sit down?" Sasuke asked nervous. Shit, this was not what he had planned for today.. or any day. He had pretty much forgotten about Sakura after he and Neji had spend the day together.

Sakura stamped over to Sasuke's desk and then grabbed him at his collar.

"Don't get angry?! SIT DOWN?!" She yelled. "WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU?!"

"What?!" Neji said now, as he stood and looked at Sasuke with a glare. "Do you have a girlfriend?!"

"W-well.. I can explain..." Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura's hand to keep himself from choking. He was silent for a while, looking at the two angry persons in front of him. "Ok.. well I can't explain...But I just didn't think of this." Sasuke said. Dammit.

"What, you forgot that you had a girlfriend?" Neji sarcastically snapped.

"YEAH ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?!" Sakura screamed, looking extremely dangerous, as her hold on Sasuke only tightened.

"S-Sakura you're choking me." Sasuke said as he still held onto her hands. He never used violence on girls. Not even on Sakura.

"YOU SHOULD BE CHOKED YOU ASS!" Sakura yelled. "IT'S FUCKING OVER BETWEEN US!"

"Well I didn't really think.. I'm sorry OK..." Sasuke said. Even if he felt so much more for Neji, it still hurt him. Sakura had been with him so long and even if she did drive him mad, she did help him.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" She gave him a huge punch in the face, harder then a girl should be supposed to be able to, and then stormed off.

Neji glared at Sasuke.

"She's right, you really are an asshole." He snapped as he walked towards the door and then slammed it shut behind him.

Sasuke looked at the closed door for a few seconds as he grabbed to his nose. He then put up a run and went after Neji. "Neji don't go...let me explain.." Sasuke said. Neji couldn't go...anyone but Neji could go, just not Neji.

"Get the hell away from me." Neji snapped as he started walking off the stairs.

"No Neji please you don't understand...I didn't even think of you when I was with you.." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's hand.

"Wow, that's nice to know." Neji snapped. "You still had a relationship with her." He pulled his hand loose as he started walking faster.

"I forgot about her because I fell in love with you.. Neji please don't go...please." Sasuke said desperate.

"Just get back to your office." Neji snapped as he went off the stairs completely now.

"Neji I want you!" Sasuke yelled as he still followed Neji. He didn't care everyone could see him like this. Didn't care all his employee's would probably lose respect for him. He didn't care as long as Neji would just stay..

Neji turned around now, glaring at Sasuke.

"Sasuke just let me think of this OK!" Neji yelled. "You're not just going to get away with this!"

Sasuke clenched his fists as he stared at Neji. He then looked away, before turning around and going to his office. He would just have to take his medicine right now. And he would talk to Neji tomorrow.

Neji looked after him, angry. He didn't felt like going to work anymore so he immediately went home. He was furious, but sad too. He'd never expected something like this from Sasuke.

* * *

The next day, Neji was already sitting in the office, as usual, when Sasuke came in. The coffee was on the table already. He was still pissed. Although he got like... two hundred roses of Sasuke yesterday, he still was angry. He wouldn't let his anger fade just because he got some.. roses. He was sure that Sasuke lied to him. He had fallen for the wrong guy, 'again'.

Sasuke walked into the office and looked at Neji sad. He put his briefcase on his desk. "..Did you get the flowers?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Yes." Neji said as he continued working. He didn't even look at Sasuke or told him good morning. Sasuke was silent now. Was he really such a bad person that he could send a hundred flowers and Neji still hated him? "..Neji please talk to me.." Sasuke said as he slowly felt depression creep up again.

"Why should I?" Neji asked as he typed something on the computer.

"Because you don't understand... I want you to talk to me Neji.. I made a mistake, it was stupid.. But I only forgot about breaking up with her because I could only think of you.." Sasuke said as he walked to Neji.

Neji was silent as he continued typing. He didn't believe Sasuke at all.

"..Neji please don't ignore me... please.. I thought you really liked me.." Sasuke softly said as he swallowed against what he felt. He couldn't break down now.

"I thought that too yes." Neji snapped as he printed the file he just typed.

Sasuke felt his heart sink in his shoes now. "..So you didn't..?" He asked, his voice stuck in his throat.

"I did you idiot." Neji snapped. "Before I knew you had a girlfriend." He stood now and walked towards the printer.

"..I forgot.." Sasuke said. He knew it sounded like a lame excuse, but it was just who he was. He didn't think things through.

"Sure Sasuke, you suddenly forgot that you had a girlfriend." Neji sarcastically said as he took the file out of the printer.

"I did because I spend so much time with you and I loved it. I wasn't on good terms with Sakura anyhow." Sasuke suddenly snapped. Times like these, his personality would just swing from depressed to anger.

"But you started to date me while you were still in a relationship with her." Neji snapped as he put the file onto Sasuke's desk. "And you have to sign this."

Sasuke walked to his desk and signed the paper, then got back to Neji. "I wasn't on good terms with her ok. She was my back up. She has always been my back up. I know it's wrong but I hate being alone." Sasuke snapped. "I wanted you, not her. But I wasn't sure whether or not you would want me too."

"Well it's not normal to just use a person as a back up." Neji snapped back. "She obviously cared about you and you just used her. You're not talking anything good or something."

"I know I'm not but I'm being honest with you because you make me wanna be honest! You make me wanna be nice and sweet and everything I never wanted to be because people only hurt you anyhow! You don't know how hard it is for me to get people to like me! And now you're just hating me even more and the fucked up thing is, I still care!" Sasuke yelled at Neji, obviously furious.

"Yes you should care, since else this situation would be even worse." Neji snapped, as he sat down at his desk.

"Well if you know I care, don't fucking ignore me!" Sasuke yelled as he suddenly yanked Neji out of his chair, so he would look at him.

"Jeez, calm down Sasuke." Neji snapped as he pushed Sasuke off of him. "If I was ignoring you I wouldn't be talking to you."

"You were ignoring me and I want you to stop! Why is it so hard for you to believe that I like you!? That I really, really like you and fell in love with you!?" Sasuke yelled.

"I believe that you like me but that still doesn't make up for what you did!" Neji snapped. "When do 'you' get that?!"

"I know I made a mistake and I tried to make up to you by sending you flowers! Isn't that enough!? Don't you think you're a little high maintenance?" Sasuke yelled at Neji.

"Do you think a couple of flowers will make me forgive you for this?!" Neji yelled back, glaring at Sasuke.

"A couple!? I send you millions! I told you I'm sorry, I tried to explain but you won't believe me and I tried sending you stuff! WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT FROM ME!?" Sasuke roared on top of his lungs, sounding scarier then he ever had.

"It's about the fact that you dated me while you had something with that girl." Neji snapped now, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked like he was going to beat the crap out of him or something. Was this normal?

"I ALREADY SAID I WAS SORRY AND THAT I DIDN'T THINK OF HER BECAUSE I WAS HAPPY WITH YOU! WHAT ELSE DO YOU FUCKING WANT NEJI!? .!?" Sasuke screamed, veins popping on his head and his eyes turning red now. He was so angry.

"Calm down." Neji said, looking at Sasuke calm. He couldn't talk with Sasuke normally now anyway.

"NO, NOT BEFORE YOU FUCKING SAY WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!" Sasuke yelled. His face was slowly turning red.

"I want you to calm down now since I'm not waiting for you being furious with me." Neji said. "If you're going on like this you're going to do things that you don't want."

"I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" Sasuke yelled at Neji. He didn't even listen anymore. All he felt was anger.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then turned around, walking back to his desk to work further. This wasn't going anywhere.

Sasuke though, grabbed Neji's arm tightly now, squeezing it hard and pulled Neji back to hold the other arm too. "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!" He yelled.

"Sasuke stop it, you're hurting me!" Neji yelled back. "I want you to leave me alone for now!"

"YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE YOU ALONE!? WELL THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE, BECAUSE I'M NOT DOING THAT!" Sasuke yelled.

Neji pulled himself loose now and walked towards the door. This was getting out of hand. He didn't knew what was wrong with Sasuke, but this couldn't be normal.

"COME BACK HERE NEJI!" Sasuke yelled, but this time he stayed on his place.

Neji didn't listen as he took the file of his desk and then returned to the door and opened it. It would be the wisest solution to not talk to Sasuke now. Or so he thought.

Once Neji was out of the room, Sasuke started throwing stuff through the room, screaming and groaning until all of his anger was out and he collapsed down on his chair, face in his hands. He felt like shit now.. like nothing.

* * *

A while later, Neji opened the door again and walked inside, only to halt for a second. The whole room was a mess. A window was broken, vases were thrown all over the place, there were documents everywhere.. it looked like a bomb had exploded here. He looked at Sasuke with a frown. What was 'wrong' with him?

Sasuke was still sitting with his head in his hands and didn't look at Neji. He didn't wanna talk. Didn't wanna be seen. Nobody should see him like this. He was terrible.

"..What did you do?" Neji asked, not knowing how to react to this.

"Go away.." Sasuke mumbled as he turned away from Neji now.

"Oh and now you want me to go?" Neji asked, feeling himself becoming angry.

"..Yes...Go home.. there is no use for you to stay here.. not with me..." Sasuke muttered as he felt tears come to his eyes. He swallowed them away.

Neji sighed and then grabbed his jacket and bag.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore." Neji said and then left the room.


	9. New problems

**A/N: I want to thank Hanai-kun, Dragonneva, NejiKikyoAnimeRose, UchihaHyuuga, SouthParkfan2 and koko for reviewing! Your reviews were great!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: New problems**

**

* * *

**

A week later, Neji knocked on Sasuke's office. Sasuke had told him to stay home every day, and Neji was happy that he did that. He wasn't planning on coming anyway. And now he was here to say something to Sasuke that Sasuke wouldn't like.

"Come in." Came Sasuke's voice, though it didn't sound half as loud and intimidating as it did before. Sasuke was sitting in his room and had the room cleaned up. His work though, was suffering.

Neji came into the room now and closed it behind him.

"Hey." He said. It didn't come out all too friendly as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at him. "I told you to stay home." He said as he looked away now.

"Yes, that's exactly why I'm here." Neji said. "I'm taking discharge."

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked. Discharge? Why would Neji do that? That wasn't what Sasuke wanted.

"Because this isn't going to work." Neji said. "There's another job for me in the city. You could better search for an other secretary."

"I don't want another secretary. I want you. We'll make it work." Sasuke said. If Neji would quit now...they would never see each other again.

"You know as good as I do that it won't work." Neji said with a sigh. "A friend of mine is interested in the job. Her name is Tenten. I know you don't want a girl, but she's very good. Much better then me."

"I don't want her, I want you. You can't just quit." Sasuke said as he stood up and looked at Neji.

"It's in my contract." Neji said, crossing his arms and looking back at Sasuke. "I can quit when I want."

"..Neji please don't do this." Sasuke said as he sat down and looked at his desk. If Neji left he was...alone again..

"Why shouldn't I?" Neji asked. "This isn't going to work."

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while. "..Fine... I'll sign your release papers.. I guess we wouldn't work.." Sasuke said as he got a paper out of his desk, signed it and pushed it towards Neji.

"Thank you." Neji said as he accepted the papers, signing them too. "..And I want you to go to Sakura to apologise. You hurt her the most." He looked at Sasuke.

"Well it wouldn't matter if I did that or not now anyway.." Sasuke said as he didn't look back.

"It would be fair to her." Neji said. "And it would prove to me that you do feel something." He put the papers in his bag now.

"Well why would I want to prove anything to you anyhow. You wrote me off." Sasuke said as he turned his chair around. He didn't wanna see Neji anymore. Not now.

"Fine, then don't." Neji said and then turned around and walked towards the door.

"I tried talking to you before, it didn't work. So we won't work. So it's no use what I do anyhow." Sasuke said, still with his back towards Neji.

"You didn't talk to me, you yelled and screamed at me." Neji said as he opened the door and slightly turned around to Sasuke.

"...Well sorry about that..I tried to talk but you didn't respond." Sasuke said.

"That's because I was angry." Neji said. "I didn't want to talk to you."

"But I did. And I get that you were angry, but it's not reason to ignore me. It won't get you anywhere." Sasuke said as he finally turned around to Neji.

"I didn't want to talk to you so I didn't." Neji said.

"Do you want to talk to me now?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji.

"..Depends." Neji said. "I just want you to tell Sakura that you kept her on leash because you can't be alone, like you said. Because that's the thing that bothers me the most."

"Well I will, but that won't help us." Sasuke said.

"It'll help more then you think." Neji said. "I like you a lot Sasuke, but I don't like it if you hurt people."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Sasuke said.

"But you thought more about yourself then about others." Neji said, giving Sasuke a look. "If you really didn't want to hurt others you would've broken up with her. Because this is just much worse."

"Well like I said I didn't think of it.. and I know I thought more about myself.. I know I should've never done it. But I just want you.." Sasuke said.

"..Sasuke, do you want me to believe that those two weeks we did things together you never thought of her a single time?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"..Well not really. I guess she might have crossed my mind.. I'm really not as bad as I make myself look.." Sasuke answered as he looked away.

"And you didn't saw her for two weeks?" Neji asked, crossing his arms.

"Maybe once or twice." Sasuke answered.

"And then you forgot all about me?" Neji asked.

"No.. I just wanted to go to you. I didn't think ok... I needed her as a back up.. She's been with me for so long I barely even realized she could break up with me." Sasuke answered.

"..So you just forgot that you were in a relation with her." Neji said, with an eyebrow pulled up.

"No. Look I don't know what I was thinking. I just.. I wasn't thinking. I screwed up. All I can do is apologize." Sasuke said.

"..I just want to know what you were thinking." Neji muttered. "I just want everything to be clear."

"I wasn't thinking." Sasuke said. "Sakura.. to me she was...well I didn't think of me being with two persons. Sakura was just someone who was always there and I really, really liked 'you'." Sasuke said.

"...I just can't imagine that you forget that you have a girlfriend." Neji said, shaking his head. "Do you even regret it?"

"Of course I do. If I didn't care I wouldn't be trying to talk to you." Sasuke said.

"I mean that if you even care that you hurt her?" Neji asked.

"Of course. Even though we barely got along, I still cared about her." Sasuke answered.

"Then why don't you go apologize to her?" Neji asked.

"I am going to do that. I just figured she needed time to calm down." Sasuke answered.

"..Perhaps." Neji said. "But I'm glad you are going to do that."

"..So.. Neji.. I just wanna ask you if you won't hate me too much." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"I'll never hate you Sasuke." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"It seems like you do. At least you want nothing to do with me anymore." Sasuke said.

"I want a break Sasuke." Neji said. "I don't hate you, I just want to think of this because you did something that you can't do. I don't hate you, I'm just disappointed."

"A break usually means that it just won't work and that you don't want it to work." Sasuke said.

"Believe me, if I didn't want it to work I would have gone away after you gave me that file." Neji said. "..I'll see you soon." And with that, he walked out of the door and closed the door, walking away.

Sasuke looked at his desk. 'I'll see you soon'. Would Neji really mean that? Or would he just say that to get rid of Sasuke? Sasuke looked at the work on his computer, then shut it off and started packing. He didn't even care if his company would crash down. He wasn't able to work now. Not without Neji.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke had decided to go to Sakura and explain. He just hoped she wouldn't be too mad at him. He had enough on his mind already. Sasuke rang the doorbell and waited for Sakura. He even had brought flowers. Pink ones.

After a while, the door was opened and Sakura stood in the doorway, as soon as she saw him, she got an angry expression on her face and wanted to slam the door shut immediately.

Sasuke held the door open though, with his hand. "Sakura don't. I want to explain. I'm sorry." He said as he held the door open.

Sakura looked at him for a moment and then sighed, crossing her arms.

"..What is there left to explain?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke handed her the flowers. "I first want you to take this. Second, I wanna tell you that I do care about you." Sasuke answered.

"..Sasuke.. you always talked to me like I was an annoying bitch and you always treated me without respect." Sakura said as she accepted the flowers. "..I have the feeling that you stopped loving me long ago, if you even loved me."

"I did. And you're right. I did stop loving you. I never stopped caring, but I did stop loving you. And I'm sorry I never said anything or kept you on a leash or whatever you wanna call it. You were always right there and I guess I took you for granted. And I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

"..I still love you Sasuke." Sakura said, with tears in her eyes. "But 'why' did you keep me with you if you stopped loving me? Why did you give me false hope?"

"...I'm sorry.." Sasuke said. "..I was...scared of being alone. I know it's a lame excuse but it's the truth. I was selfish and I figured you would stay for me if I didn't found anyone else. I would want you if I wouldn't meet anyone else."

"..So you kept me because you couldn't find someone else?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke.

"..Well... pretty much.. I'm sorry Sakura.. I should've never done it, I know.. I ignored even myself just so I could relay on you." Sasuke answered.

"...So that's why you had something with that guy?" Sakura asked, still looking at Sasuke.

"..That happened a week ago. And I didn't really.. think of you anymore and I know that sounds harsh, but it's really not like I don't care Sakura." Sasuke said.

"..I'm glad I know the truth now." Sakura said.

"I'm really sorry Sakura." Sasuke said.

"..You can go." Sakura said. "..You're not forgiven, but I'm glad and I thank you that you told me why."

"...Well..if you ever forgive me..let me know.. I'll miss you." Sasuke said and turned around, walking away. It still hurt. No matter how annoying it had been to be with Sakura, she had always been there. Always.

"Bye." Sakura said and then closed the door.

* * *

That same day, Sasuke was ringing the bell at Neji's house. He had simply stopped by to tell Neji he had apologized to Sakura. Nothing more. Neji wanted a break and Neji would get one. He just figured Neji would want to know.

The door of Neji's apartment opened and there stood Neji, in a huge white shirt, simple jeans, sneakers and.. glasses on his nose.

"..Hey." He said, a bit surprised, at seeing Sasuke.

"I told her." Sasuke simply said. He hesitated but then turned around and started walking away. It was all Neji would want to hear anyway.

"..Sasuke wait." Neji said after a few seconds of doubting. "You really told her? That's great."

Sasuke stopped for just a second. "Yes." He said and then continued walking. Why would he possibly have to wait for that.

"..Sasuke.. can you come in?" Neji asked as he put off his glasses. He felt weak for calling Sasuke back, like a desperate dog who hadn't seen his owner for a couple of days.. but he just wanted to have Sasuke close. Although he lost his pride now.

Sasuke turned around, but kept standing at the elevator. "You wanted a break Neji." Sasuke said as he pressed the button.

"..So now you don't want me anymore?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. He felt the level of his pride go down with every second. His self confidence.. Did Sasuke even still want him?

"I do want you.. But you wanted a break. I don't want you to feel sorry for me or anything like that." Sasuke answered.

"I'd never take you back because I'd feel sorry for you." Neji said, still looking at Sasuke. "Why should I feel sorry for you?"

"I don't know ok. I don't know. I'm just telling you you shouldn't because I don't deserve that. I don't deserve you. Just.. go look for someone better." Sasuke said as the elevator opened. He hesitated. Should he get in now?

"If I wanted someone better I would've searched for that person already." Neji snapped.

"..Listen Neji.." Sasuke sighed. "I know you can never forgive me.. I know you won't. And I also know that I...really am not what you should want." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps not what I should want, but you are what I 'do' want." Neji said.

".. Well you shouldn't." Sasuke said and looked at Neji, then looked to the floor. It was so hard to look at Neji knowing they could never be together anyhow.

"But I do." Neji said. "But what do you want?"

"I want you. But I know I can't get what I want right now." Sasuke said.

"I'm telling you right in your face that I still want you and you keep saying that I don't." Neji said. "It's not about what I want now but about what 'you' want."

"If you really want me, then where are you waiting for?" Neji snapped. "I'm standing here, come here and take me if that's really what you want."

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while then walked back. "Listen...You can't expect from me to come here and take you back if you told me you wanted a break.. that sorry isn't gonna work and neither are flowers. You can't expect me to know what you want or when you want it." Sasuke said.

"But I do expect you to listen to me and take me serious." Neji said. "If I say something, I mean it. I don't lie. And you don't take me serious now because I'm angry. And I'm angry because I'm breaking my pride with almost begging you to take me back, to start something between us. My pride is everything for me and it's being destroyed now, and that's why I'm angry."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's hand and head, pulling him closer and kissing Neji. He had wanted to do that for so long.. just never had the courage to actually try it. Neji was surprised, but happily surprised, as he kissed back. He was glad that Sasuke did this. He put his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer.

Sasuke pulled Neji against a wall softly as he kissed him passionately. He was so glad Neji kissed back. It proved to him that Neji actually did want him. Even now.

Neji now pulled Sasuke inside of his apartment and closed the door behind him, pushing Sasuke against the door now.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's waist and pulled him close to him, hugging Neji while they kissed. He had missed that touch. And Neji's taste too.

Neji softly moaned and kissed Sasuke deeply, opening his mouth and now, for a change, put his tongue into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke moaned at this, not used to it as he worked against Neji's tongue but with it too. He liked Neji lick over his tongue. It felt good.

Neji moaned even more as he kissed rougher and rougher and then let his hands trail under Sasuke's shirt, feeling him up, as he felt a wave of lust going through him.

Sasuke moaned but then broke the kiss. "..D-do you really want this?" He asked. Was it smart if they had sex immediately?

"..Yes.." Neji said. "..But is it smart?" He looked at Sasuke, slightly panting.

"I don't know." Sasuke said as he looked back at Neji and kept holding onto him.

"..I do want it." Neji said. After a couple of seconds Neji just grabbed Sasuke's head again and kissed him roughly. He just couldn't keep his hands off him.

Sasuke moaned and then pushed them off the wall and onto the couch. He moved his hands under Neji's shirt as he started to kiss Neji roughly too.

Neji moaned and broke the kiss again and then pulled off Sasuke's shirt. He immediately pushed Sasuke around now and then opened Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke smirked at Neji, then pushed him back onto the couch and pulled of Neji's shirt too. No way he'd be the first naked. Sasuke licked and kissed down Neji's neck and chest and sucked on the nipples. In the mean time he was opening Neji's pants and softly stroke over the bulge inside once he opened it.

Neji moaned and pulled his head back. He then yanked down Sasuke's pants all of a sudden.

Sasuke was surprised, but didn't let it get to him. He pulled down Neji's pants and boxer and just pulled them out, throwing them away after. He then removed his own and got back onto Neji as he started to rub Neji's length again.

Neji moaned as he pushed Sasuke over again and started to suck on Sasuke's neck like a madman. Meanwhile he massaged Sasuke's hips. A weak point of Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned loudly now as he let his hands go through Neji's hair and massaged his back. God he loved it when someone touched his hips.

Neji sucked on Sasuke's collarbone now and kept massaging Sasuke's hips. He enjoyed the way Sasuke loved his touch.

Sasuke moaned even louder now but suddenly pulled Neji up and onto his body. "I w-want you.." He panted as he looked at Neji.

"T-then take me.." Neji panted as he kissed Sasuke again, but then pulled apart from him. "..And I w-want it rough."

Sasuke moaned and then pushed Neji over roughly and before Neji could even do anything, Sasuke had pushed into Neji and was rocking his hips.

Neji moaned as he spread his legs and grabbed Sasuke's hair, slamming his lips onto Sasuke by pulling Sasuke's head closer.

Sasuke now pulled Neji up by the ass, so that Neji had to stand on his feet a little with bend knees and thrusted into Neji harder and harder. Because Neji could now move too, this would be one hell of a position.

Neji moaned as he started moving too and made the sex even rougher then before. He enjoyed this a lot, and that could be heard from his moaning. He was really glad that Sasuke was back with him. Or that he was back with Sasuke.

Sasuke started pushing into Neji even harder, making Neji's entire body rub on the couch hard. This was probably the roughest sex he ever had.

Neji moaned, spreading his legs even more as he pulled his head back a little, moving with Sasuke.

Sasuke now put on leg on the ground as he kept holding onto Neji. But now he was able to push into Neji even harder and faster. He started to go deeper and felt he was hitting Neji's spot hard.

Neji let out a couple hard moans and even sounds that sounded like whines, but you could hear how much he enjoyed it. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he moved into the opposite direction of Sasuke's movements now.

Sasuke kept pushing in further and harder. He felt Neji's inner walls close on him all the time but he was far from done. He suddenly turned Neji around and pushed him against the back of the couch. Neji's ass was now up as Sasuke pushed him over the back halfly. He then started pushing into Neji, leaving Neji hanging there helpless. Neji was also stroking over the couch with his erection.

Neji moaned as he tried to grab something and he was forced so stand on the couch with his legs spread and his knees slightly bowed. Damn, this position was so hot... the fact that he couldn't do anything now just excited him even more.

"..G-god.. ahn.. hn.. S-Sasuke.. I l-love this.. hn.." Neji gasped, pointing out to Sasuke that he liked it to be over dominated. It would be so hot to do something like this at work.

Sasuke moaned as he kept pushing into Neji and making Neji move over the couch. He knew Neji couldn't possibly do anything and it turned him on heavily. Sasuke held onto Neji's hips to keep him up on the couch.

Neji moaned loudly now.

"..G-going to come.. hn.." Neji gasped.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hips even tighter as he pushed into Neji all the way for a couple times, then pushed in even deeper and pressing hard onto Neji's spot as he came into Neji, his erection deep inside of Neji as he did.

Neji let out a yelp now and came, his whole body tensing as he had his release. He now hung there, over the back of the couch, panting.

Sasuke panted for a while until he pulled out of Neji and pulled Neji of the couch. He grabbed Neji tightly as he let them both fall onto the couch.

"..D-damn.. my couch is.. hn.. d-dirty now.." Neji said with a slight smirk.

"..I k-know...g-good luck.. hn.. w-with cleaning.. u-up.." Sasuke said and smirked too as he pulled Neji closer.

"..S-shut up." Neji said with a grin.

Sasuke was silent for a while, panting. "..I l-liked this." He then said, once he got his breath back a little.

"..Yeah me t-too.. I like it r-rough.." Neji said, smirking. "..It's n-never too rough for me."

Sasuke laughed a little. "Idiot. I l-like it rough too.. although s-sometimes it's nicer to do it s-slow." Sasuke said.

"Myeah." Neji said, as he leaned against Sasuke. "I o-once had sex with some dude and we well.. I h-had those chains around my wrists where he d-dragged me around with and seriously, I was w-wearing a thong, and he had s-some leather like pants on.. it looked ridiculous." He grinned now. "Anyway, I e-even like that kind of things. Is it going so far with you t-too or?"

Sasuke laughed. "I've done far worse then that." Sasuke said as he kissed Neji's head. He had practically done everything.

"Seriously?" Neji asked. "Like?"

"I used toys and stuff. Leather too. I think I even got spanked once." Sasuke said and smirked.

"You aren't telling me that you've been uke right." Neji said with an eyebrow pulled up. He smirked at Sasuke.

"A couple times." Sasuke said. "I've been both uke and seme. I like to variate." Sasuke answered.

"Seriously?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke while the smirk faded. "I don't see you as an uke."

"I'm not most of the times. But I did it with these big guys too and they were stronger. Ey, that's how it goes." Sasuke said and shrugged.

"Hmm yeah, those big guys." Neji said. "Those where you disappear under their bodies." He grinned. "I've had some of those too."

"Yeah exactly. So well, I can't be all dominant with them." Sasuke said and smirked. "But well, other then that I used pretty much every toy on the planet and I've wore and others wear crazy things." Sasuke said.

"Like?" Neji asked, interested now.

"The costumes? I have been known for putting people in maids uniforms and I think my worst one was of this leathered cop." Sasuke said, thinking.

Neji snorted and had to stop himself from bursting out laughing as he tried to imagine Sasuke in a leather cop suit.

"A leathered cop?" He asked, smirking. "Then what did you do, arresting those maids and then fucking them senselessly?"

"No, I think I had just one maid back then. And I think she even witnessed a crime or something. It was a long time ago." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

"Heh." Neji said, grinning. "I've never worn that kind of costumes."

"Well we should sometime. Although I wouldn't mind seeing you in a thong either." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji before grabbing his head and kissing him. He just couldn't resist.

Neji kissed back immediately, enjoying the taste of Sasuke's mouth again. Gosh he liked this. He hugged Sasuke close by putting his arms around Sasuke's back, and pulled him closer.

Sasuke put his arms around Neji's waist again and pulled him even closer as he kissed Neji passionately. He put his tongue in Neji's mouth and swirled it around Neji's tongue.

Neji closed his eyes as they kissed for a while like this. He hummed, happy with this situation.

They kissed like that for a while before Sasuke pulled back and smiled at Neji. "You're great." He said.

"Thanks." Neji said with a smile. "You're too."

"Thanks. So.. what are we now?" Sasuke asked as he kept holding onto Neji.

"Lovers?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I wouldn't mind.. at all." Sasuke said and smiled even more at Neji. He was happy. Something he almost only felt when he was with Neji.

Neji smiled as he let his head lean against Sasuke's shoulder, sighing.

Sasuke smiled as he stroke through Neji's hair. "Are you coming back to work?" He asked.

"I'm doubting.. they say that you have to keep work and private life apart." Neji said.

"I know.. But I want you to work with me." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji said, smiling. "But I'm not sure if you'll be able to work if I'm around the whole time."

"We'll just have to make sure I can." Sasuke said. "But you know what to do and I don't feel like hiring some bloke who doesn't know shit." Sasuke said and smirked a little.

"I already told you that my friend Tenten is interested." Neji said with a smile.

"But I want you to do it. I want you to help me with my work." Sasuke said. "Just get back.. please."

"Sasuke, think about it." Neji said. "If we have a fight or something, our work will suffer under it."

"If we have a fight it'll suffer anyhow, whether you work with me or not." Sasuke said.

"Well it's worse if I'm in the room at that moment." Neji said.

"..I want you to work with me Neji." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke. He could see that Sasuke was serious about this.

"Because I like you being at my work. I like you around me, I do my work better when you're there. And frankly.. I think you might stay with me for a while." Sasuke answered.

"..But what if we do get a fight Sasuke." Neji said.

"Then we'll just have to be professional about it at work." Sasuke said.

"But you're too hot to ignore." Neji said, sweat dropping.

"Idiot." Sasuke said and shook his head with a smirk. "I'm sure we can make it work."

"Hmm, I won't work very hard then you know." Neji said, smirking.

"I'll just ignore you if I need something done." Sasuke said and smirked back.

Neji snorted.

"I'll think of it." Neji said. "But as I said, there's another job that I'm interested in."

"What then? What could possibly be better then a job where you can see your boyfriend." Sasuke said and smirked as he thought of that. Boyfriend really sounded good.

"One where you can actually touch your boyfriend the whole day?" Neji asked, smirking. "Nah, that job is the same as I did before. Voice managing. I'm missing that."

"But you were so good at my company." Sasuke said. He started to think now. Work without Neji would be so...boring. Such a drag. He didn't wanna go back to that at all. And he wouldn't be able to see Neji a whole lot either.

"Yeah well, the work was a bit boring you know." Neji said. "I didn't really felt like I was doing something since you only gave more and more work, so.."

"I only gave you more work because I was pissed at you." Sasuke said. "Neji if you do something else I'll barely see you."

"..Hmm.. well we could sleep at each other's houses.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"But I do work 'till late and at home too." Sasuke said. "If I am with you everyday I would not get my work done." Sasuke said.

"Yes but if I work with you every day that will be the only times we see each other too." Neji said.

"But if you don't, there will be only weekends and probably just even Sundays." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I know.." Neji said. "But you just have a busy job."

"Yeah I do.. but I wouldn't want it to screw up what we have." Sasuke said.

"Of course it won't screw that up." Neji said.

"Well if I see just once a week.. I don't know Neji." Sasuke said.

"..It's not nice indeed, but well... I just don't really like the job.." Neji said. "I do like it that you are there, but that's it."

Sasuke was silent now and then grabbed his clothes and started pulling them on. He wasn't leaving, he just didn't wanna talk about this anymore if Neji made up his mind anyhow.

"Is that wrong?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke with a frown.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore." Sasuke said, sounding a little angry as he pulled up his boxer and then his pants.

"...Are you angry now?" Neji asked, surprised. He put on his boxers too now.

Sasuke didn't answer as he just put on his shirt now and sat down on the couch, away from Neji.

Neji now took Sasuke's hand in his.

"Sasuke, you do understand that it won't work if we work in the same company, in the same room?" Neji asked. "I understand that you don't like it, but do you understand why? And why I don't like the job?"

"No I don't get that." Sasuke snapped. "More couples are fine with working together. Especially when otherwise it means they would barely see each other."

"But the job itself just sucks ok." Neji said. "It's not my type of work. And I still think that we should put private life and work apart."

"Fine. Go do that other job then." Sasuke snapped. "If you don't care we will barely see each other, then fine."

"Sasuke are you even listening to me?" Neji asked.

"Yes. Jeez I'm telling you you can take that other job." Sasuke snapped as he turned away from Neji, pulling his hand loose.

"Sasuke.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "We'll try ok?"

"Sure." Sasuke snapped as he turned away even more and rested his head on his hand.

"Alright.. do you want something to drink?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. He didn't really knew what to do.

"No." Sasuke answered, not about to make an attempt to make Neji feel better any time soon.

"..What's wrong?" Neji asked, confused by Sasuke's behaviour.

"Nothing." Sasuke snapped and then suddenly stood up. "I gotta go home." He said.

Neji stood too and took Sasuke's hand.

"You can't go before you explained this Sasuke." Neji said.

"I don't have anything to explain, I just hate the fact you don't even care we will barely see each other." Sasuke snapped.

"Of course I care." Neji said. "Look, even if we work together, you have to work. Ok."

"Well at least you'll be there." Sasuke snapped and pulled his hand loose again, then walked to the door.

Neji frowned and then grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Now don't walk away like a spoiled kid." Neji said. "You can't always get what you want Sasuke. And you should think of me too once. That job was far too tiring for me, although I didn't show you."

"Well great. I already told you you could do that other job didn't I so what's your frigging problem?" Sasuke snapped.

"That you're angry." Neji said. "That's my problem."

"Well have fun with it, because I will stay angry for a while." Sasuke snapped again.

Neji looked at him while he let go of his hand.

"...Then go." He said, turning his head away.

Sasuke kept standing on his spot though. He hadn't expected to hear Neji say that. "..Do you want me to go?" He asked.

"If you're going to act like this, yes." Neji said.

"..I'm sorry..." Sasuke said softly. He didn't wanna go at all. It had just been one of his attacks.

"..I'm sorry but I'm just going to work at the other company, if you want it or not." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "If you want to be angry about it, be angry about it, but I want to do a job that I really like."

"..I was just finally looking forward to my days... And now I have to go back to my same stupid routine." Sasuke said.

"..I'm sorry." Neji said. "..There will come another nice secretary you know.."

"I've been doing this for three years now and nobody was nice but you." Sasuke said.

"..Sasuke I don't like it either but I just want to do something with my voice." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with a strong look on his face. "And you'll have a great time too if you hire Tenten."

"No I won't." Sasuke said, then walked back into the apartment and lay down on the couch, on his stomach. "I don't want some girl called Tenten. I won't have a nice time with her, because I can't get along with anyone."

"If you can get along with me, you can get along with her." Neji said. "She's the sweetest person I know."

"But I'm not. There have been many sweet persons in my life and I scared them away one by one." Sasuke said. "And now I won't even be able to see you anymore and it sucks. I might as well go back to my old life all together."

Neji walked back to Sasuke and sat down next to him.

"..Should you be working now as well?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke with a slight frown.

"I 'should' be working the entire time." Sasuke answered as he turned his face away from Neji.

"Why?" Neji asked. "Why are you working so hard?"

"Because one, I have nothing better to do with my life and two, I have my own company so if I don't work it'll collapse." Sasuke answered.

"Yes, but... you're working harder then anyone. I mean, even my uncle, who had his own company too, even bigger then yours, didn't work as much as you do." Neji said. "It's not necessary to work so hard."

"I don't want my company to fail." Sasuke said.

"I understand that, but.. you're working more then you're living." Neji said. "It's not healthy."

"Otherwise my company will die out and I will have failed once more." Sasuke said.

"...I can't imagine that." Neji said.

"Well why don't you go try it if you don't believe me." Sasuke snapped as he buried his head in his arms.

"Can't you just hire people for it?" Neji asked, frowning.

"They don't understand." Sasuke said.

"Of course they do." Neji said. "If you explain them what they need to do, they will do as much as possible."

"No they don't. It's all work I have to do anyhow. Sign papers, go to meetings, consult with other company's. It's just my job Neji. Don't come telling me I should lay down my company just because you want another job." Sasuke said.

"That's not what I'm saying, I want you to have a life instead of living for your work." Neji said.

"Well I don't have a life other then my work and my company needs me. So there." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Alright." Neji said. Was there even a change of having a good relationship? Wasn't it too early to be together?

"..It's raining outside." Sasuke said as he watched the window.

Neji silently looked at the window too now, and then thunder was being heard. He looked away from the window. Wow. The weather reflected his mood. Very nice.

"I'm sorry for being such a drag." Sasuke said. "I've just been so used to this life. And now it finally changed for the better and I have to turn it around again.." The rain really did calm him down. It always did.

"..I already stopped doing the job before we made up you know.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"I know that. I just thought we were over anyhow. And that I really had to go back to my old boring life. And then you wanted me again...and you tell me I should still do that." Sasuke said, staring out the window.

"The difference is that I'll be there when you're free." Neji said.

"Wow one day in the week someone will come over. Great." Sasuke said.

"Well then I won't." Neji snapped, standing up now. He grabbed his pants, and put them on, frustrated.

Sasuke stayed silent. He didn't wanna talk about this anymore. It wasn't going anywhere at all.

Neji shook his head, still looking frustrated, and put on his shirt. This was going wrong again.

"I told you you were better off without me." Sasuke said.

"If you're going to act like this yes." Neji said. He then sighed, putting a hand in his hair. "Look. I want this to work. But it's not going to work if we try to at least keep a bit of our own lives."

"Well one of us has to sacrifice his job." Sasuke said.

"Well that would probably be me then because you can't let your whole company fall all of a sudden." Neji muttered.

"Well you don't want that." Sasuke said.

"I'll think of it." Neji said as he sat down, looking pissed.

"I don't want you to be unhappy." Sasuke said as he sat up finally and looked at Neji.

"Else we won't see each other right." Neji said, shrugging.

"It's not fair if you have to sacrifice a nice job." Sasuke said.

"Yeah but you can't let your company down." Neji said. "And since you don't want to see me just one day I don't have a choice hm."

Sasuke sighed. "..We'll try.." He said softly, even though he hated the idea.

"I don't want to get into a fight over this again so I'll just cancel my application." Neji muttered and at that moment, the bell rang. "..I'll open it for a second." He walked towards the door and then opened it.

"Neji! Long time no see!" A blonde girl practically jumped on top of Neji, hugging him. Sasuke got up and walked to the door too, getting his coat. Now they wouldn't be able to talk anyhow.

"Hey Ino." Neji said, smiling. "Nice of you to come around, but I already have someone around now."

"Oh I see. Damn he's hot. Don't tell me he's yours." Ino said and smirked at both boys. Sasuke put on his coat. "I'll see you later.." He said and kissed Neji on the cheek before walking past Ino.

Neji frowned at Sasuke.

"Why are you going?" He asked, looking at Sasuke confused while he got his hand. He didn't even hear what Ino said.

"You have a guest." Sasuke answered, but didn't pull his hand away. Ino looked at them. "Was I interrupting something?" She asked.

"..A bit." Neji said to Ino and then turned to look at Sasuke again. "Yes, but you were my guest first. Please stay."

"I'm sorry Neji. I'll see you later." Sasuke said and then pulled his hand free and walked downstairs. He felt like shit for no reason. Or maybe there was one. He just didn't wanna talk to Neji anymore. Not now.

Neji watched Sasuke go silently and then looked at Ino. After a few seconds he managed to get a smile on his face.

"So.." He started, not knowing what to say now.

"So...What was going on?" Ino asked as she looked at Neji. She didn't buy that fake smile of him.

"..Well.. we had an argument." Neji said and walked back into his apartment. "Come in."

"About what?" Ino asked as she walked inside.

"About our relationship.. Yeah we got together today." Neji said as he saw the confused look on Ino's face.

"Oh was that that Sasuke guy?" Ino asked shocked. "So you really did like him." She said as she walked to the couch and wanted to sit down. She stopped. "Err Neji...you might wanna clean that up." She said, pointing to the sperm on the couch.

"Oh shit." Neji said and cursed, quickly grabbing his sock, as he started to wipe the couch clean, with a tomato red face. "You didn't see that."

"Well I did." Ino laughed. "How the hell did the two of you have sex? It's not supposed to be all the way to the back."

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Neji said, smirking a bit as the couch finally was clean.

"Oh but I do." Ino said and smirked. "But that's not the point. "Why did you have an argument with him?" She asked.

"It was about our jobs." Neji said. "I stopped working with him since I found out something which I got very angry about, and I found a new job. But now we made up and are together, and now he wants to see me very often but he can't, only once in a week. I told him to work a bit less, but he said he couldn't. So I have to go do that stupid job again if I want to see him often, but I hate the job. It's boring. The only nice thing there is Sasuke. But the rest sucks. As well does a guy that works there, Gaara. I told you about him."

"Yeah I remember. But.. why do you have to sacrifice yourself? That's a bit.. unfair isn't it?" Ino asked as she sat down on the couch.

"It is, that's why I got angry at him." Neji said. "Do you want something to drink or something?"

"Why can't he work less? And yes please. Just some juice." Ino said.

Neji nodded while he stood and took the dirty sock with him, tossing it in the wastebasket.

"He can't work less because the company is his and no one can do his job." Neji said. "So I guess I'll just have to go work with him again." He got Ino's juice after he washed his hands and then came walking back, carrying the glass with him and a wet piece of clothing, to clean the couch further.

"It's still unfair for you if the job is boring and you're not happy with it." Ino said as she took the glass from Neji and took a sip.

"It is." Neji said as he cleaned the couch further. "But if I want to be with him, I'll have to sacrifice the other job for it."

"Is he really worth that?" Ino asked. "I mean, you barely know him right?"

"Yes.. I'm doubting too.. but well.. I have the feeling that I love him.. falling in love with him, or something.." Neji muttered, as he finished cleaning the couch and brought the piece back to the kitchen.

"You love him? You barely know him. Everything could go wrong." Ino said. "I don't want you to lose a chance for a nice job just because of a new boyfriend."

"Yeah I don't love him fully or something, but it's a strong feeling what I feel for him, he feels like the right one, you know." Neji said, as he sat down next to Ino.

"But you still shouldn't sacrifice things until you know him well." Ino said. "I don't want you to become unhappy for a boyfriend."

"I know, but I don't want to make him unhappy too." Neji said, shrugging. "I just need to think of this."

"You should. Well at least he gives you a nice fuck." Ino said and smirked at Neji as she drank some more of her juice.

"Oh shut up." Neji said with a smirk. "You want to know, don't you?"

"Yeah doh." Ino said and laughed. "It's not everyday I find out you have kinky sex in God knows what way."

Neji laughed softly.

"Well.. I ended up like this." Neji said as he put himself in the same position as before. He grinned. "So that's why." He then sat down again.

Ino stared at Neji for a while and then burst out in laughing. "No way! He really knows what he's doing." She laughed.

Neji snorted.

"Yeah he does." Neji said. "I never did it like that. You should try it with Sai." He smirked now.

"Oh hell no. I'm the dominant one in our relationship. And I don't have a penis I can stick in his ass so." Ino said and smirked. "No we'll find our own positions."

"I can believe that." Neji said with a smirk. "But well, now you know why it was there." He pointed at the slowly disappearing spot on the couch.

"I do." Ino said and smirked. "But watch out with him. He seems a little.. strange." Ino said.

"He just isn't a real.. people person." Neji said. "But he has a very nice side."

"Well still. You gotta watch out. He just seems so weird." Ino said as she looked at Neji.

"Why then?" Neji asked, looking back at Ino.

"I don't know. Just the way he looks and that he leaves like that looking sad. I don't get that." Ino answered

"Yeah well, he thought I'd come back to work with him again and then I said that I had other plans." Neji said, shrugging.

"Well still, that's not 'that' big a deal. I mean, if you want to do something else that should be fine too." Ino said.

"He thinks about himself fist." Neji said. "That's one thing that's a bit irritating about him."

"Well just watch out with him. If he thinks of himself now already, it'll only get worse." Ino said.

"Hmm.. you never know." Neji said.

"Well anyhow, we're all going out tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to join." Ino said.

"Sounds nice." Neji said, smiling. "Who are coming?"

"Me, Sai, Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari." Ino said. "So you're joining in?"

"Sure." Neji said. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Temari and Tenten are deciding that." Ino said. "I guess it'll be that new club that just opened."

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "Well, I'm in. I could use some distraction."

"Great. Then I have to go. Sai is actually still doubting, so I'll just make him go with me." Ino said and smirked.

"Heh, alright." Neji said, grinning, while he got up.

Ino got up too. "So I'll see you tonight then. Bye." Ino said and hugged Neji tightly.

Neji hugged back.

"Alright, are you guys coming to my house?" Neji asked.

"Sure. We'll see you tonight then. Bye!" Ino said and walked to the door. She waved before she left.

"Bye." Neji said and then closed the door behind her. He was glad that Ino had invited him.


	10. Breaking up and the engagement

**I want to thank Hanai-kun, UchihaHyuuga, NejiKikyoAnimeRose, koko and Roxxana for reading and reviewing! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 10:**** Breaking up and the engagement **

**

* * *

**The next day, Sasuke rang the doorbell to Neji's house. He had wanted to apologize before, but Neji wasn't home. So he decided that today should do it. He had been mad for no reason at all and Neji probably already doubted him. The least he could do was apologize.

The door opened, almost immediately, and Neji looked into Sasuke's face.

"Hey." He said, a bit surprised. Shouldn't Sasuke be working?

"I need to talk to you." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

Neji nodded as he opened the door further, so Sasuke could walk in.

"Come in." He said.

Sasuke walked inside and hung up his coat. "First I want to apologize for yesterday." He said.

"For what?" Neji asked, as he leaned against the wall.

"For getting angry at you and walking away. I know you should take that other job." Sasuke answered.

Neji looked at him silently, nodding at him to continue.

"I made sure the company will combine with another. That way I would have more free time." Sasuke said and looked at Neji.

"..Really?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke, surprised.

"Yes." Sasuke simply answered.

"That's great." Neji said, smiling. "I thought that wasn't possible."

"It is possible. I just never wanted to do it before." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Neji asked. "You don't seem so eager about it.."

"As long as I'm at work, I'm not at my place.. alone." Sasuke answered.

"What does that have to do with my question?" Neji asked. "You said that you didn't like to do all that work before."

"It's better then being alone at home." Sasuke said. "You asked me why I never combined my company, I say it's because I never wanted to have free time, because I don't have anyone to spend it with."

"But you told me before you have hobbies and stuff." Neji said. "So you don't have them?"

"I told you I didn't have any hobbies. That I spend my time working and sometimes watch TV. The only I do beside work is go to my brother every week." Sasuke said.

"And reading, right?" Neji asked as he was thinking. "..Oh no that was someone else." Damn, that was that Gaara.

"I don't read." Sasuke said. "I really don't like to have free time on my own."

"Alright." Neji said. "But now you do, right?"

"No.. I just don't want us to see each other one time a week." Sasuke said.

"Me neither." Neji said, nodding.

"So I figured I should just make sacrifices.." Sasuke said as he walked inside the living room now.

"It's only good for the company right?" Neji asked, surprised.

"I hope it'll be." Sasuke answered.

"Then why is it a sacrifice?" Neji asked. He walked over to the couch too now and then sat down next to him.

"Because I have to be alone sometimes. You won't be there every time I am free." Sasuke said.

"Then you can come to me." Neji said.

"You'll have work Neji." Sasuke said as he leaned into the couch and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Yes, but that job is until five." Neji said. "After that, I'm free."

"I'll be free a couple days a week." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded, looking at Sasuke silently. This was not how he wanted it to be.. they were so.. distant to each other.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then smiled a little. He stroke some strands of hair behind Neji's ear. "It's worth it." Sasuke softly said.

Neji nodded again, not breaking the eye contact he had with Sasuke now. He felt like a burden now. As if Sasuke had the feeling that he 'had' to make sure that he got free time. Sacrificing he called it. It didn't came out nice.

"Don't worry OK." Sasuke said as he stroke over Neji's cheek softly then pulled away once he noticed Neji didn't respond. Did Neji not want him anymore?

"..I won't." Neji muttered. "Do you want something to drink?"

"..Do you want me to go?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji.

Neji shook his head.

"No, I'm only asking you if you want something to drink." Neji said looking back.

"Well you don't seem happy about the fact I'm here." Sasuke said as he now looked away.

"It's just not really nice to hear that you see it as a sacrifice to make free time." Neji said, shrugging.

"Well it is right. You would see it that way too if you had to take the job at my company to see me." Sasuke said.

"Yes, but you keep your job." Neji said. "That's the difference."

Sasuke groaned and kept quiet now. If Neji didn't even appreciate that he had decided to do something he hated just to see him, then he might as well not do it.

"I just don't get why you see it as a sacrifice to have more free time, even when I can come by every time." Neji said. "You won't be free before five anyway."

"I will have days you have to work and I will be home by myself doing nothing. But fine, if you see it as something I should just up and do for you, fine." Sasuke snapped. "I came here to tell you I solved the problem and now I can't even see it as a sacrifice? What is it to you then hm?" Sasuke turned away from Neji now, like he had done the day before too.

"In those times you can't see me you could work." Neji said. "And I'm glad that you found a solution but that you see it as a sacrifice, it sounds like you'd rather not see me."

"Yes because that's why I make sacrifices to see you. Because I'd rather 'not' see you. That makes perfect sense. You know what I think Neji? I think you are a waste of my time right now." Sasuke snapped, glaring at Neji.

Neji just looked back at him. Damn. That hurt.

"If what I do isn't enough for you then why don't we just both keep working and forget about each other. It won't work like this anyhow." Sasuke snapped as he got up. Neji really pissed him off. Trying to make Neji happy didn't work, so it really was a waste of time.

"Sasuke I only don't like that sacrifice idea because you don't like it, which means you won't be happy." Neji said.

"Sure, that's it." Sasuke snapped. "Good day Neji." He said and then walked to the door, getting his coat.

"Why are you walking away now?" Neji asked, walking after Sasuke.

"Because you obviously don't appreciate me being nice so I'll leave. Go find someone who suits you better." Sasuke snapped and put on his coat.

"Of course I appreciate it that you are being nice but I don't want you to not like it." Neji said. "If you see it as a sacrifice so much, I get the feeling that you're unhappy."

"Well I would be happy if you wouldn't whine about it so much. So never mind, I'll just tell them the deal is off. And you don't have to bother coming around to my place either." Sasuke snapped as he opened the door now.

"Fine, then fuck off." Neji snapped now as he pushed Sasuke out of the door and slammed it closed. He then let out a frustrated yell and stormed upstairs, to take a cold shower. He had to cool down. Literally.

Sasuke stood by the door and stared at it. Even though he wanted to leave now, even though he should leave he just walked to the stairs and sat down. He knew that if he left now.. he and Neji would never see each other again. And it was the last thing he wanted even though he had said it out of anger.

* * *

After about half an hour, Sasuke had been sitting on the steps of the stairs. It calmed him down and it gave Neji the chance to calm down too. Sasuke then finally stood up and rang the doorbell of Neji's apartment. He didn't want them to end like this. At all.

It took some time and then the door was being opened by Neji, who was dressed in his kimono again and had wet hair. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Sasuke.

"Why are you here again?" He asked. You could see that he was still pissed.

"I didn't leave. I don't want us to fight." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"We're fighting all the time." Neji muttered, looking away.

"I want us to stop." Sasuke said as he took Neji's hand in his and kept looking at him.

"I don't think we can Sasuke." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke. "I think that we both made a mistake with thinking that this is going anywhere."

"..So you don't wanna try anymore?" Sasuke asked feeling his heart sink away. Would Neji really give him up that easily?

"I don't think I do, every time we see each other we have a fight." Neji said. "Every fucking time we're fighting. I really like you, but you're angry very fast and I'm probably too, and that's just not going to work in a relationship."

Sasuke let go of Neji's hand now. "..Ok...Well... Bye then.." Sasuke softly said as he swallowed his tears away. He should've known. Should've know he couldn't be in a relationship with anyone. He just wasn't made for that. Sasuke now turned around, ready to walk away.

"..Goodbye." Neji said as he stared at the ground. He didn't want Sasuke to go at all but.. he just knew it wasn't going to work. They were fighting too much.

Sasuke pressed the button of the elevator. Once it opened in front of him he hesitated. Tears were already making it's way down his face. Sasuke turned to face Neji one more time then got inside and pressed the button downstairs. It was really over.

Neji watched him go. He had tears in his eyes too. He was sure that he'd miss Sasuke. But it just wasn't going to work. He walked back into his apartment where he closed the door. He sat down on the couch and then stared at the floor. And he did so for two hours.

* * *

Sasuke had drove his way past his house. Being alone wasn't what he wanted right now. He had driven to Itachi and was now ringing the doorbell. He was sure his eyes were red and his face was wet, but he didn't care. He just needed someone.

After a few seconds the door was opened.

"Hey, foxy! What are you doing here?" Itachi asked and then frowned. "Have you been crying?"

Sasuke was staring at the floor. "...Neji and I broke up.." He softly said.

"What?" Itachi asked with a frown. "Come in.. what happened?"

Sasuke walked in the room as he finally wiped his tears away. "..We got into a fight again...And he said it wasn't gonna work.. He didn't wanna try. And I should've known.." Sasuke said and gave out an awkward laugh.

"He didn't want to try a relationship with you?" Itachi asked. "Why did he said it wasn't going to work?"

"Because we fight a lot... We do but.. Well.. I knew it wouldn't work.. I don't know why I'm so upset about it.." Sasuke softly said.

"Because you love him, doh." Itachi said, putting an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Well it's stupid... I mean.. Who could like me anyhow.." Sasuke said as he turned to hold Itachi. He never felt so vulnerable, but he was sure his older brother would understand.

Itachi hugged Sasuke tightly now.

"Of course he likes you, the only problem is that you are fighting a lot." Itachi said.

".. Well you know why.. That's always the problem now isn't it.." Sasuke said as he held onto his brother tightly.

"It is.." Itachi said, nodding. "Perhaps you should've told him."

".. Like that would've made things different." Sasuke said as he felt more tears coming up. He tried to swallow them away.

"Then he'd at least understand." Itachi said.

".. He wouldn't.." Sasuke said softly. At that moment, Deidara's voice was heard screaming 'Art is a blast!' and then some loud rock music turned on. Sasuke laughed a little through his tears. Deidara was such a weirdo.

Itachi snorted.

"Don't mind him." He said, still holding Sasuke close. "And you never know, you can try."

".. Well it's over now anyway.." Sasuke said as he too didn't let go of his brother.

"You'll find someone better Sasuke." Itachi said.

".. No I won't.. I just wasn't made for relationships.." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps.." Itachi softly said. "We'll see where it goes.

"..Did you ask Deidara already?" Sasuke asked as he finally let go of Itachi. He felt a little better now. Itachi could always make him feel good again.

"Nope, I was planning on doing it today." Itachi said. "I didn't do it before because of the nerves."

"Idiot. He'll say yes anyhow." Sasuke said and smiled at Itachi.

"Yeah, I don't know.." Itachi said. "But well, you understand that I can't let you eat here tonight since I want to ask within a hour.."

"I'm already wearing my lucky shirt." He added.

"Of course. I have work to do anyhow." Sasuke said. "I didn't know you had a lucky shirt." Sasuke then said and snorted.

"Alright." Itachi said. "Well, now you know it."

"Yeah. So I guess I'll be going then." Sasuke said and smiled at Itachi.

"Alright." Itachi said, nodding. "Good luck foxy."

"Thanks. You too." Sasuke said as he walked out of the door and then waved. "See you later."

"Bye." Itachi said, smiling. He waved too.

Itachi breathed in deeply after he closed the door and then walked upstairs. He knocked the door of Deidara's 'atelier' and then came in. He smiled as he saw Deidara working on some art pieces while dancing around. Well... more jumping around.

"Hey Dei." He said, a bit nervous. Deidara almost tripped since he hadn't expect Itachi to walk in and then just smiled at him.

"Hi. What's up?" He asked as it now became obvious he was a little bit painted himself too.

"I.. wanted to ask you something." Itachi said. "Can you perhaps turn the music off?"

"Oh.. sure." Deidara said and turned off the music. "What is it? If it's about that stain on your blouse it wasn't me. The paint just happened to be there." Deidara said, obviously lying. Itachi snorted.

"That's not it." He said. He then breathed in deeply again as he got down before Deidara and reached in his pocket. He then got the box with the ring out of it. "Dei... will you marry me?" He asked, as he felt his heart beat in his throat.

Deidara stared at Itachi with his mouth hanging open. He hadn't expected 'that'. "Are you.. I.. Itachi.." He stuttered before a huge smile appeared on his face and he practically jumped in Itachi's arms. "Of course I wanna marry you!" He said happily.

Itachi sighed, relieved.

"Good." He said, smiling. "I'm so happy.. Here, let me give you your ring.." He handed Deidara the box now.

"You gotta put it on my finger." Deidara said as he put his hand before Itachi. "I'm so happy you asked me. I would've never dared to ask you myself." He said. Itachi blushed as Deidara pointed out his mistake and then got the ring out of the box, putting it on Deidara's finger.

"I've been searching for a good moment the whole week." He admitted, smiling at Deidara. "But I'm glad I did it too."

Deidara kissed Itachi's lips and then smiled at him. "I love you so much." He said and then kissed Itachi again.

Itachi smiled and kissed Deidara back, deep and passionate. He stood and pulled him closer, never wanting to let go anymore. He loved Deidara so much. He never wanted to let him go. Never.

Deidara put his arms around Itachi's neck and kissed back with a smile on his face. He was sure he wouldn't be able to get that smile off for a very long time.


	11. Another discovery

**A/N:Thank you, Hanai-kun, NejiKikyoAnimeRose, UchihaHyuuga, koko and Roxxana for reviewing!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11:**** Another discovery**

**

* * *

**After more then a week, Neji rang the doorbell at Sasuke's house, being a bit nervous. He really missed Sasuke and he hoped that Sasuke'd still.. want him. He didn't felt like they could have a relationship, but he just needed to see Sasuke. He even had taken flowers with him, all kind of roses.

After a long while the door finally opened, revealing a...tired looking Sasuke. He looked at Neji surprised. What was he doing here? "..Neji.." Sasuke said as if trying to prove it really was Neji in front of him.

"..Hey.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with a slight smile. He gave Sasuke the flowers. "..I miss you." He said, looking a bit ashamed. Well, not ashamed, but more.. shy. Sasuke took the flowers and looked at Neji.

"..You miss me.." Sasuke said. Should he really believe that? Why would anyone miss him? And certainly not Neji.

Neji nodded, looking at Sasuke, almost desperate.

"I can't sleep at night because I miss you so much Sasuke.." Neji said. "..I know you probably won't believe me, but I now realise that I really can't be.. or don't want to be without you."

"..You're just thinking that. You're perfectly fine without me." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji. He wouldn't.. he 'couldn't' believe this. Neji didn't see a future and there was none. He had realised that too.

"..I'm not on your doorstep for nothing.." Neji said. He was still looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"We can't have a relationship. You said so yourself." Sasuke said as he looked back, though his eyes showed no emotion. He didn't wanna show any anymore. Not to Neji.

Neji inhaled deeply now, as he broke the eye contact.

"..Alright.. I'm sorry.." Neji muttered. He had ruined it for the both of them. "..I guess I'll talk to you another time.. probably not soon but well... I just want you to know I love you... just so you know.. I.. I'll see you." With that he turned around and quickly walked away, towards his bike. Yes, he didn't had a car. He didn't need one. But now it would be very handy to have one after all. He didn't needed Sasuke to see the tears that shone in his eyes. He had showed too much of himself again.

"..Neji wait.." Sasuke said unsure. Had Neji just really said he.. he loved him? Would he mean that? Would Neji really still want him? Neji stood still now, halting in his moves. He didn't dare to look around though. If Sasuke saw his eyes.. he'd see how much this did to him.. how vulnerable and weak he was at the moment, because he was so... in love.

"..Did you mean it..?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji's back. He took a few steps towards Neji before stopping.

"..Of course I did..." Neji whispered, feeling his throat grow thick.

"Then come here." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji. This might be his last chance to have Neji. To have him near. And he would take it.

Neji turned his head now, looking at Sasuke with a frown.

"W-what?" He asked. Did Sasuke still want him? What did Sasuke want now..?

"Come back to me.." Sasuke answered as he couldn't help but smile at Neji. He looked so...sweet.. yet so vulnerable. Neji really did want him, he could see that. He just wondered for how long.

Neji now turned around fully and then practically ran back to Sasuke and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly as the tears came out.

"..I j-just had a lot of f-fights at my house.. I c-can't stand them.." He now confessed, sobbing slightly. "..T-that's why I s-said it.."

Sasuke hugged Neji tightly too. "..It's OK... It's my fault we got in those fights." Sasuke softly said as he stroke through Neji's hair, holding Neji even tighter.

Neji was silent now as he continued sobbing and held onto Sasuke for dear life. This was the first time in seven years that he'd cried so heavily. Since the day he left the house of his uncle he hadn't cried like this. But now he did. And he was happy that Sasuke was there.

Sasuke pulled Neji inside of the house now and closed the door. He didn't let go though. "..Neji... It's OK.. Don't cry." He softly said.

Neji though, kept crying. He didn't ever want to let go of Sasuke now. He didn't even fully realise why he was crying now.. probably because everything came up again and he finally.. loved someone again.. He could finally share things again, and he was loved back.

Sasuke softly kissed Neji's neck where he could reach, hoping it would calm Neji down. He felt that he had made Neji cry.

"..I'm s-so sorry for c-crying.." Neji sobbed. "..It j-just has to get o-out.."

"It's OK. I'm sorry." Sasuke said as he now walked to the couch with Neji and sat down.

Neji sat down onto his lap as he cried silently, putting his head into Sasuke's neck. He kissed the skin softly, showing Sasuke that he loved him.. it was almost like animal instincts took over, and he was giving Sasuke kisses and licks, to tell him he liked him, loved him... begged for forgiveness.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Neji's face softly and looked at Neji. He was smiling as he wiped the tears of Neji's face. "Neji.. I love you too.." He whispered. It felt so good to say that. So good that someone would actually appreciate it.

"..Thank y-you.." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke, while the tears kept coming. It looked very strange.

"Don't thank me for that." Sasuke said as he gave Neji a soft kiss on the lips. "I want you to stop crying now Neji.."

"..I'll try.." Neji softly said, trying to wipe away his tears.

Sasuke moved his hands over Neji's arms to calm him down now. He kept looking at Neji with a smile. Anything to make him stop crying.

Neji shakily laid his head against Sasuke's shoulder and hugged Sasuke close. He really loved him.. he really did.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he made Neji snuggle in closer to him. "Thank you for coming here.." He whispered.

"..I'm glad I did.." Neji softly said, calming down.

"I am too.. I missed you so much Neji.." Sasuke said, happy Neji stopped crying.

"..I missed you too." Neji said with a sigh.

"..Why do you like me so much?" Sasuke asked as he stroke through Neji's hair again.

"..B-because you're everything I need." Neji softly said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Even if he knew Neji wanted him.. he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Well you just are." Neji answered. "...I can talk with you, laugh with you.. much better then with others.. you make me feel safe and loved."

Sasuke looked at Neji, then hugged him close. "..Thank you.." He whispered. Nobody ever told him they felt.. safe and loved around him.. No one ever did.

Neji hugged back as he closed his eyes, sighing.

"..Don't thank me for that.. I should thank you." Neji softly said.

"No you don't. Why would you have to thank me Neji? I've been unreasonable and all you wanted was for us to be fine.. You had every right to say we couldn't be together. Every right.." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps.. though I do feel that I just had to accept a few things of you too." Neji said, shrugging.

"Nobody ever did Neji.. it's just how it goes.." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps." Neji said, sighing again. "But a man can't be perfect right?"

"No.. But a man can be everything others don't want." Sasuke softly said. "And you are coming close to perfection anyhow."

Neji snorted.

"Don't be so ridiculous." He said at hearing Sasuke say that about him.

"To me you are." Sasuke said.

"...Why?" Neji asked, confused. He really couldn't understand.

"Because you are Neji. You're smart, pretty, nice to people, know what you want and fight for it. You have many friends, a great house. Maybe the only mistake you made is loving me." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

"Oh shut up, that's not a mistake." Neji said, smiling back. "But thanks."

"You don't know me very well yet." Sasuke said. "And you're welcome." He added and kissed Neji's lips softly.

Neji smiled as he kissed back now, pulling Sasuke closer. He was so glad he came back.

Sasuke broke the kiss after a while. "..I want to know more about you.." He softly said as he looked at Neji and stroke his thumb over Neji's bottom lip.

"You said that before... what do you want to know..?" Neji softly asked as he moved forwards a bit and let Sasuke's finger into his mouth, sucking slightly on it. He kept looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji intoxicated. It looked so damn sexy. "Tell me...what you would like me to do.." Sasuke said as he looked back at Neji, his lips parted a little.

"..About the company.. or about now..?" Neji asked as he paused with the sucking for a moment, only to continue now again. He then licked Sasuke's finger again, before releasing it from his mouth.

"..Now.." Sasuke said as he put one of Neji's legs over his body so that Neji was sitting on his lap with a leg on either side of his body.

"..Kiss me where I want to be kissed.. make love to me.." Neji whispered, kissing Sasuke's neck softly.

Sasuke pulled off Neji's shirt now and started kissing Neji's chest and softly kissed his nipples too. They would do this soft this time.

Neji smiled at Sasuke.

"..You know.. perhaps we should take a bed for once.." Neji said, humming as Sasuke kissed his skin.

Sasuke smiled at this, then picked Neji up and started walking to his bedroom. It was on the same floor since Sasuke's house was a one floor building. Once he got into his room he placed Neji on his bed and then continued what he was doing, now going lower. He softly kissed around Neji's navel.

Neji sighed and hummed softly as Sasuke was giving him those lovely kisses. He loved them.

Sasuke now started to unbutton Neji's pants and pulled them and his boxer down to kiss down even lower, first his hip then just above Neji's length.

Neji hummed again as he let Sasuke undress him. It was time for him to get pleasure first.

Sasuke now pulled down Neji's pants and boxer completely and threw them away once they were off. He had removed the shoes and socks in the process. Sasuke secretly enjoyed the fact that he was fully dressed now and Neji was fully naked. Sasuke let his hands softly stroke over Neji's skin as he started placing kissed on Neji's growing erection.

Neji put his head back and moaned now, putting his hands next to his head. He loved the way Sasuke was touching him.. he really loved it.

Sasuke softly pushed up Neji's legs, gaining access to even more of Neji. He kissed down Neji's erection, then over his balls, further down until he was at Neji's entrance. He started using his tongue now, softly licking over it.

Neji started moaning louder every second. God.. Sasuke was so good at this.. No one'd ever touched him better then Sasuke.

Sasuke licked and kissed over Neji's entrance for a while and then started rubbing a spot he knew Neji had never been rubbed before. His finger was rubbing on the spot above his entrance softly and gently as his tongue swirled over Neji's entrance itself.

Neji kept moaning and suddenly let out a huge moan of pleasure when Sasuke pressed on the spot above his entrance. That felt so frigging good.

Sasuke smirked a little as he pressed on that spot over and over again as he continued licking over Neji's entrance too. Neji would feel great as he did this, he was sure.

Neji moaned and whined as he grabbed the sheets of the bed, stretching his muscles. And then he made a sound that he'd never made. He mewed. Yes. The proud Hyuuga Neji just mewed. He quickly fought his blush down.

Sasuke stopped with what he was doing for a second as he laughed at Neji's sound. "Make that sound again." He said, teasing Neji as he began pressing the spot a little harder and then continued the licking too.

"..Nng.. n-no.. ah.. hn.." Neji moaned, stopping himself from making the sound again. He was painfully hard now, he felt that he could come any minute. This wasn't normal.

"Do it for me." Sasuke said as he stopped licking. He pressed in a finger into Neji's entrance, moving it around inside. He was sure he was hitting spots there too. He now started licking over Neji's entrance too and all the while continued to press on Neji's spot, rubbing it gently but firm.

Neji moaned and after a while, a mew escaped his throat again, while he tossed his head back again. God.. Sasuke was just torturing him. It was so good.

Sasuke smirked as he heard it again. He continued what he was doing but pressed everything a little harder. Neji would come. And soon too.

Neji groaned and then, as expected, let out a yelp and came. God that had been good.. he'd never been pleasured like that.

Sasuke licked of Neji's seed from his chest and then moved up to kiss Neji. He was still rubbing the spot though, knowing this would most likely turn Neji on again the fastest. He wanted to be satisfied too.

Neji moaned as Sasuke did this.

"..S-Sasuke.. it's your t-turn.. what do you want..?" Neji asked, as he softly turned Sasuke around.

"Mmm anything Neji. You figure it out." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

"Come on.. t-tell me.." Neji softly said. "..Else I'm g-going to boringly suck y-your neck again.."

"Ok. I want you to find out what I want you to do." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji broadly.

"..N-not fair.." Neji said as he now started sucking Sasuke's neck with a smirk.

"..Very fair. I had to find out myself too.. hmm.." Sasuke hummed as he enjoyed Neji's touch to his neck.

"N-not true.. I s-said you had to kiss me... everywhere.." Neji softly said as he softly bit down onto Sasuke's neck.

"Well, then why don't you try the same with me?" Sasuke said and smirked.

"Because I k-know you don't like it soft." Neji said with a smirk. He then bit down hard onto Sasuke's neck, making a love bite. He then licked up the blood and licked downwards, a Devilish smirk on his face.

Sasuke moaned as Neji did this, his smirk fading from his face. "..D-do I now..?" He asked.

"..Yeah you do." Neji said as he started sucking roughly on a nipple and massaged Sasuke's hips and legs.

Sasuke tensed his muscles and let his head fall back a little. His hips really were a weak spot of his. He pushed them forward to have Neji massage them more roughly.

And Neji did. He massaged the skin on Sasuke's hips roughly, and rubbed his hands over the sensitive skin. He moved his head over to suck on an other nipple.

Sasuke started moaning more loudly now as his body pushed forward. Neji really knew what he liked and how to drive him crazy.

One of Neji's hands slowly stroke it's way towards Sasuke's length and he softly moved one if his fingers over it, while he kept pleasuring Sasuke by touching his hips and sucking on his nipples.

Sasuke gasped and pushed his hips forward even more as Neji did this. God he wanted more of that. Rougher too. This felt so good.

"..W-what do you want S-Sasuke?" Neji asked with a slight smirk, as he kissed the skin between Sasuke's nipples.

"..T-touch me.." Sasuke moaned as he tried to urge for Neji to touch him. Stroke him. God he needed it.

Neji started stroking Sasuke even more and licked downwards a little. He let go of Sasuke's hips to be able to touch Sasuke even better.

"..D-don't stop.. with my h-hips.." Sasuke said. Dammit, Neji couldn't let go of that.

Neji smirked and then suddenly took Sasuke's length in his mouth as he started massaging Sasuke's hips again.

Sasuke let out a gasp now, followed by a loud moan as he let his head fall back. He hadn't expected that to happen. But he couldn't complain.

"..Ah..N-Neji..hn..ah.." Sasuke moaned as he held Neji's hair now.

Neji started sucking greedily on Sasuke's cock as he massaged Sasuke's hips roughly. He'd let Sasuke come. Soon.

Sasuke started moaning and panting loudly now as he closed his eyes shut. "..G-god Neji..ah..m-more..." Sasuke moaned as he started squirming a little under Neji's touch. He could feel himself being so close.

Neji moved his head up and down now and stroke Sasuke's hips. He even deepthroated. Sasuke'd come in a minute.

Sasuke panted for a while longer until his breathe got caught in his throat and he came into Neji's mouth, followed by a long moan as he pushed his cock in Neji's mouth all the way.

Neji moved his head back a little and then forwards again, as Sasuke's body got limp, and he let the cock soften in his mouth as he swallowed the sperm. He smirked at Sasuke. That had been easy.

Sasuke lay on his bed panting and looking at Neji.

"..T-that was..hn..g-good.." He moaned softly.

Neji smirked and crawled up onto Sasuke and laid down on top of him.

Sasuke moved his hands over Neji's body and then stopped to wrapped them around Neji. "..D-do you still..w-want more?" He asked.

"..Of course.." Neji said.

Sasuke now turned Neji over and kissed him again, already stroking Neji's cock. He had to get him excited after all. He wanted that.

Neji groaned.

"N-next time.. we'll dress up ok?" He asked, smirking.

Sasuke laughed. "S-sure." He said and smirked back as he started stroking over Neji's entrance again.

"..Kay.." Neji said as he grabbed Sasuke's hips, massaging them.

Sasuke moaned as he started rubbing above Neji's entrance now and felt both of them getting aroused again.

Neji grabbed Sasuke's head for a moment and kissed him deeply, and then continued massaging him.

Sasuke now pushed up Neji's legs. "I want you to b-become excited when I do it with you.." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji full of lust.

"Look at m-me and you see t-that I'm already excited." Neji said, as he was now forced to let go of Sasuke.

"Not to your fullest.." Sasuke said and then pushed into Neji without any warning. He kept staring at Neji, wanting to see the response.

Neji let out a yelp of pleasure, spreading his legs even more.

Sasuke moved over Neji, kissing him roughly as he started thrusting into him steadily. Neji felt so good.

Neji moaned as he was practically folded into two, and it excited him even more. He kissed back, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's mouth as he kept the kiss going. He was pressing deep into Neji already and he would only go further with every thrust. He wanted to make Neji scream his name this time.

Neji moaned loudly as he felt Sasuke go deeper and deeper.. deeper then he ever went. It felt great. He opened his legs wider and kissed back deeply.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's ass and pulled it open even more, making his whole erection slide in now softly. He would go harder in a minute. For now, Neji would just be stroked from the inside.

Neji whimpered in the kiss. He never thought Sasuke was able to go this deep.

Sasuke kissed Neji more roughly now, trying to keep the kiss going as he started moving faster and harder. He went all the way in and slammed onto Neji's spot into the back of his ass. Neji would not hold on for long like this. And it was exactly what Sasuke wanted.

Neji moaned harder and harder and suddenly let out a scream as Sasuke hit his sport very hard. Damn, it felt good. It didn't even hurt.

Sasuke continued to hit Neji's spot that way, slamming inside of Neji as he opened Neji's ass with his fingers. "..S-scream my name..." He panted into Neji's mouth before kissing him again.

Neji clenched his eyes shut, still kissing and then suddenly tossed his head back as he screamed out Sasuke's name, while he came, hard. That had been awesome.

Sasuke smirked, then frowned as he let Neji's ass go to cause more friction for himself. After a couple more thrusts, Sasuke came inside of Neji, thrusting in a couple more times before collapsing onto Neji.

"...D-Damn.." Neji gasped, panting.

"..Y-yeah.." Sasuke panted. "..Y-you can say..t-that again.."

"..It w-was great.." Neji gasped, hugging Sasuke.

"..It w-was.." Sasuke panted as he hugged back, closing his eyes as he lay his head in Neji's neck more comfortable.

"I love you.." Neji whispered.

Sasuke smiled as he softly kissed Neji's neck a couple times. "..I love you too.." He whispered back.

"Thank you.." Neji whispered.

"Stop thanking me for that.." Sasuke said softly as he stroke through Neji's hair.

"I'm thankful for that.." Neji softly said, kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

Sasuke turned over now, both on their sides. He looked at Neji lovingly. "..I want you to stay here today.." He softly said.

"I will.." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke.

"..Good.. I combined the company last week.." He said and stroke a hand over Neji's cheek.

"Really?" Neji asked, happily surprised. "I thought you didn't want that.."

"I don't.. I don't know why I did it...Maybe I hoped you would come back.." Sasuke said.

"..That's.. sweet." Neji softly said.

"..What if you hadn't come back.." Sasuke said and sighed. He really didn't wanna think of that.

"..Then you would've just found someone else." Neji said.

"..I wouldn't have Neji.." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's lips a little now.

Neji smiled at him.

"You have no idea how attractive you are Sasuke." He said. "Everyone'd want you."

"Oh trust me. I might look good, but that's pretty much all I have going for me. I'm only nice when I get to know people better and mostly.. I won't get to know people better because I act like a prick before." Sasuke said.

"Hmm.." Neji said. "But there will always be people like me that see the good sides of you."

"You were probably the only one." Sasuke said and then smiled. "But I'm glad it's you."

"I'm glad I met you." Neji said, smiling. "At first I thought, Jesus what kind of jerk is this? What kind of hot jerk?" He grinned.

Sasuke laughed. "I tend to have give that impression to people, yeah. And what did you thought later then?" He asked.

"I thought 'hey, he's a nice hot jerk'." Neji joked, laughing.

Sasuke laughed too. "Wow, what an upgrade that is. Why was I still a jerk?" Sasuke asked offended but laughing.

"Because you still had your times of acting like a jerk." Neji said, smirking.

"That's mean." Sasuke said and grinned. "And am I still a jerk now?" He asked.

"Sometimes." Neji said, still smirking. "But you have your sweet moments too now."

"Oh. So now I'm a jerk with sweet moments? How nice." Sasuke said and smirked now too.

"You're improving." Neji said, grinning.

"Well maybe someday you will not call me a jerk anymore." Sasuke said and kissed Neji now. Neji smiled and kissed Sasuke back, soft, but deeply. He pulled Sasuke on top of him again.

Sasuke gave out a moan as Neji did this but got himself more comfortable after that. He stroke through Neji's hair as he kissed Neji passionately.

Neji moaned softly and then suddenly you could hear his stomach starting making noises. Neji sighed in annoyance. He was hungry.

Sasuke suddenly started laughing at the sound. It was funny to hear such a thing while they were kissing.

"Don't laugh at me." Neji said, blushing. He couldn't help but grin too.

"It just sounded so stupid." Sasuke said and laughed again a little while he grinned at Neji.

"I know." Neji said, smiling. "I'm hungry."

"We could get something to eat." Sasuke said as he rolled off Neji and sat up.

"Gladly." Neji said. "And perhaps we should take a shower."

"Maybe but if you're hungry, we'd better eat first and then take a shower." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"Do you mind if I stay naked then?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I mind. I like having sex with you and stuff but hell no you can be naked in my house." Sasuke said and smirked as he himself put on bathrobe and walked to the door.

"Who knows." Neji said, following Sasuke. "Perhaps you couldn't stand seeing me naked, perhaps you can't hold yourself from jumping on me." He still smirked.

"Hmm well that might become a problem." Sasuke said. "Just don't become too seductive." He smirked at Neji now before walking to the kitchen.

"Alright." Neji said, laughing softly. "So what are we going to eat?"

"I.. have no idea." Sasuke said. "I barely know how to bake an egg." He added as he looked around in the fridge.

"Hm.." Neji hummed. "I could bake an egg. But I'd like to shower first, I feel a bit weird, walking around naked."

"Well then you go shower and I'll 'try' baking an egg." Sasuke said and smirked.

"Alright, deal." Neji said with a smirk. "Where it the bathroom?"

"Over there. It's my most luxurious room I've got." Sasuke said. "So off you go." He added and then hit Neji's on the ass laughing.

"Alright." Neji said, smirking. "And don't hit my ass." He stuck out his tongue to Sasuke and then walked off, towards the direction Sasuke had pointed him to.

"I do what I want!" Sasuke yelled after him and then started to get his ingredients. Neji snorted and then went off to take his shower. He really needed that.

* * *

After a while, Sasuke had set the table and already had made four eggs, two for each. He put them on the plates in the dining room when Neji came walking back. "Hey. Had a nice shower?" Sasuke asked as he put the pan away.

"Yeah I had." Neji said, smiling. He was dressed in his normal clothes again.

"Good." Sasuke said. "Well I hope you like my eggs...they ended up a little.. scrambled." He added as he sat down at the table.

"Oh that's nice." Neji said, smiling. He sat down too.

"I hope you like it. Like you know, I never cook." Sasuke said.

"Heh, we'll see if I like it." Neji said, smirking. "Can I?" He asked, pointing to pan.

"Yeah of course." Sasuke said and nodded.

Neji nodded as he got a slice of bread and then put some of the scrambled eggs on it.

"Should I give you some too?" Neji asked.

"Gladly." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji as he too got a slice of bread and held his plate for Neji. "You look really good with wet hair Neji."

Neji looked at Sasuke and snorted as he gave Sasuke some scrambled eggs on his bread.

"Kidding?" He asked.

"No. Seriously." Sasuke said and took his plate.

"Oh, well, thanks." Neji said with a smile.

"You're welcome. I've been wondering Neji. Do you have any siblings?" Sasuke asked as he started eating.

"Nope." Neji said. "But I lived with my uncle for ten years or something and he has two daughters. They feel like my own siblings. You only have a brother right?"

"Yeah. Itachi. You should meet him sometime. He got engaged last week." Sasuke said and smiled.

"Oh really?" Neji asked with a smile. "Give him my congratulations when you see him."

"I will. His fiancée is a real nuthead though. I really don't see how my brother, out of all people, can live with 'him'." Sasuke said and smirked.

"Why then?" Neji asked with a smirk as he started eating too.

"You see my brother is very calm and Deidara he's...well he calls himself an artist. I call him nuts. He likes to paint and yell 'Art is a bang!'." Sasuke said, mimicking Deidara's voice.

Neji snorted.

"You have a calm brother?" He asked. "Are you and him alike or..?"

"Sometimes we are yes. Although my brother doesn't get mad very fast unlike me." Sasuke said. "And he's successful in everything he does."

"Hmm alright." Neji said. "And then he starts something with someone who's nuts?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "Deidara's really sweet and nice though. I just don't get how he doesn't get on Itachi's nerves."

"Probably because he is so calm." Neji said. "Your brother I mean."

"I guess that must be it. But I'm really happy they got engaged." Sasuke said.

"Indeed." Neji said with a smile. "It doesn't happen very often that two guys marry. It's nice."

"Exactly. They make a good example." Sasuke said and smiled too.

"I can believe that." Neji said while he finished his food. "It was nice Sasuke."  
"Thanks." Sasuke said and smiled. He finished his food too.

"I'm full." Neji said with a smile, as he leaned back.

"That's good. So what do you wanna do?" Sasuke asked as he got up and stacked the plates and pan.

"I don't really know." Neji said with a smile. "Whatever you want."

"Well I don't have hobbies remember, so I wouldn't know what to do with some free time." Sasuke said and smirked as he put the dirty plates and pan in the dishwasher.

"We could watch a movie or do some sport?" Neji asked, smirking back.

"Watch a movie then? Once I start exercising I can't stop." Sasuke said as he walked back and suddenly kissed Neji on the cheek.

"Yeah but that's nice right?" Neji asked, smiling as Sasuke kissed him.

"Well not for you. It won't be quality time." Sasuke said and then stroke through Neji's hair before walking into the living room.

"Why not?" Neji asked, following him.

"Because I get all into the sport element." Sasuke said. "I work out to look good, not to talk. It just doesn't mix well together." He looked at Neji now.

"Hmm, alright." Neji said, a bit disappointed. He loved to sport.

"So, do you wanna watch a movie then?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the couch.

"That's fine." Neji said with a smile as he sat down next to him.

Sasuke simply pressed a button to turn the TV on. "What movie?" He asked as he looked at Neji and smiled back.

"I don't care." Neji said.

"..Well.. I reckon you would want to watch a movie you like right?" Sasuke said, frowning.

"Yeah sure, but I like every kind of movies so it doesn't matter which one." Neji explained.

"Oh. Well OK." Sasuke said and pressed another button, which started a movie. "I still had to shower."

"Oh yeah." Neji said, nodding. "You can do that." He nodded.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked. It would be a little weird if he went into the shower now.

"Why not?" Neji asked. "We're not talking during a movie anyway, so.."

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine. Enjoy." Sasuke said and got up. Movies mostly were for couples to spend kissing and what not. Neji probably didn't feel like it. Sasuke got up and walked to the bathroom.

Neji nodded at Sasuke and then started to watch the movie. He'd never watched a movie with someone, so he didn't knew better. He wasn't 'that' social.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Sasuke came walking back, fully dressed now and sat down next to Neji. He didn't say anything though.

"Was your shower nice?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke with a smile. The movie wasn't that interesting. It was a horror or something.

"Yeah." Sasuke simply answered as he watched the movie. He had seen it before so it wasn't that interesting.

"..It's not a really interesting movie." Neji said as he saw Sasuke looking.

"I know." Sasuke said, but continued looking anyway.

"..You want to watch it?" Neji asked, a bit confused by Sasuke's behaviour.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he watched the movie some more. He then suddenly stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Neji asked now. Did something happen while he was gone?

"Nothing." Sasuke said as he opened a cabinet and got some pills out of it. He then poured himself a glass of water.

Neji walked into the kitchen and frowned.

"..What are those pills for?" Neji asked, looking at the pills.

"Nothing.." Sasuke said and then took two, pouring them down with the water. Neji didn't need to know.

"Sasuke I want to know, you aren't taking pills for nothing." Neji said. He was starting to get concerned.

"It's nothing OK." Sasuke snapped as he put the water down. He stared at the cabinet. He had more pills to take... But Neji couldn't see him taking them or he would get suspicious again.

"Why won't you tell me then?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke suspicious. He didn't trusted this.

"Because I don't want to. I'm fine." Sasuke snapped again, glaring at Neji now.

"You're not fine Sasuke, you're angry all of a sudden and you're taking pills." Neji said as he took Sasuke's hands in his. "Please tell me."

Sasuke pulled his hands away now. "Stop nagging about it Neji. I don't want to tell you. Isn't that clear." He snapped, looking angry at Neji now.

"Why can't you tell me then?" Neji asked. "I'm your boyfriend, can't I even know what's wrong with you?" He frowned, looking back at Sasuke. Sasuke looked very angry.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me!? Nothing is 'wrong' with me! Nice boyfriend you are!" Sasuke suddenly yelled.

"Sasuke there obviously is something wrong with you since you have to take pills and don't want to tell me why." Neji replied, still calm. Being angry wouldn't make it easier. "And they aren't just vitamin pills."

"Nothing is wrong with me! How hard is it for you to get that through to your brains!?" Sasuke yelled as he stared at Neji furious. How dare he.

"Why won't you tell me what those pills are for then?" Neji asked, frowning again. "And calm down."

"No! And you don't need to know!" Sasuke said and walked by Neji now, pushing him aside violently. Neji looked at Sasuke surprised and then followed him, grabbed his hand and pulled him against him.

"Look." He said. "Perhaps you don't want to tell me, fine. But calm down. I didn't do something horrible to you."

Sasuke frowned now and pushed Neji away. "How dare you try something like that! Just leave me alone! How hard is that!?" Sasuke yelled as he turned around and walked away from Neji again. "Fuck off!" He yelled after.

"Sasuke jeez, stop walking away from me!" Neji yelled as he walked after Sasuke and grabbed his arm once again. "How dare 'you' push me away and yell at me without a reason?!"

Sasuke pulled his arm free and then suddenly slapped Neji hard on the cheek. "I WANT YOU OUT! GET OUT!" He yelled.

Neji's head snapped to the side and he immediately grabbed his cheek and looked at Sasuke shocked.

"..W-what's wrong with you?" He asked, startled.

"I SAID GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! GET OUT NEJI!" Sasuke yelled, furious. He was breathing rapidly from anger.

"Sasuke please calm down!" Neji tried once again, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders. "Calm down!"

Sasuke pushed Neji away now, against a chair. "I SAID GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!" Sasuke yelled and then suddenly grabbed a vase and threw it at Neji.

Neji tried to stand up but the vase already was there, and he managed to put his hands before his body and the vase hit him, on the arms, hands and in his face. He let out a yelp while he fell out of the chair and landed on the ground, into more pieces, splinters, of the broken vase. He stared at Sasuke now, tears of surprise in his eyes. And of pain. He had to get out of here. This was bad... really bad.

Sasuke was breathing raggedly for a while as he stared at Neji in anger. His face then turned. Shit...shit what had he done? Sasuke got back to consciousness.

"..I..shit..N-Neji I..oh god.." Sasuke said, staring at Neji with a hand before his mouth. What had he done? Neji looked at Sasuke, with some fear in his eyes, as he was trembling slightly. No one'd ever gotten this angry at him before. Never. He'd never been hit and there'd never been something tossed at him. Why did Sasuke do this..? He shakily tried to scramble to his feet, while trying to stop the bleeding on his arms, hands and face. God.. this was bad.. really bad. He had to stop the bleeding....

"..W-what happened..?" Neji softly asked, still staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly walked to Neji and grabbed his hands.

"..I..I'm sorry..This is why you can't stay..You have to go.." Sasuke said as he tried to stop the bleeding on Neji's arms.

"..I need to g-go to the hospital I think..." Neji said as he stared at his arms. God he was so stupid for thinking he didn't need t hem.. "...Why did you do t-this..?"

"..I..didn't mean to..Neji..I'm so sorry..I'll call an ambulance.." Sasuke said and got to the phone shakily. He closed his eyes. Why did this have to happen? Why so bad? He should've taken his pills in time..dammit.

Neji sat down on the stairs now. The bleeding 'had' to be stopped. This was very dangerous, since his underarms were covered in cuts, close to his pulse. Even on his pulse. He ripped a part of his shirt off and pressed it between his arms, putting them together. His face and hands would come another time. If he'd only survive this… And he hoped he'd get an explanation from Sasuke soon. Not very long after Sasuke came walking back to Neji, tears in his eyes. "..They're coming...After this..I don't want you to ever come here.." He softly said.

"..I want an explanation." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke, leaning against the stairs a little. He was a bit drowsy because of the pain and blood loss.

"..Just don't come here anymore..." Sasuke said as he looked away from Neji. This was hard. Neji looked at him and then looked at his arms again. If Sasuke didn't even bother on giving an explanation... did he really mean it then that he was sorry?

"..I don't want to loose you Sasuke.." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke again.

"..I don't want to loose you either.." Sasuke softly said as tears made its way down his face. "..But we can't stay together.. I wasn't made for relationships.."

"Then w-what's wrong with you?!" Neji yelled all of a sudden, looking at Sasuke in anger. "You can't go hit me like t-this and even put me into hospital, and then just send me away without explanation why you did it!"

"..You wouldn't understand.." Sasuke said. "..Please calm down.." He looked at Neji now.

"I'm your frigging boyfriend, I have the right to know why you hurt me!" Neji snapped. "I'm probably going to walk around with a few scars on my arms, face and hands, and it frigging hurts, so I want you to tell me why you get angry so fast and what the hell is wrong with you!"

"..I'm bipolar.." Sasuke softly said, looking at the floor.

"You're 'what'?" Neji asked, glaring at Sasuke.

"..Bipolar.. It's a mental disease.." Sasuke answered as he turned away now.

"Don't turn away from me and explain me what that is." Neji snapped.

"Stop snapping at me." Sasuke said. "..It's hard to explain.. No one really knows what it is, just the symptoms.."

Neji looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"..It makes you emotionally unstable.. Something with the brain...You get angry for nothing.. or depressed...You doubt everything and you can't just get over it.." Sasuke explained as he sat down next to Neji.

"..So that's why you become angry so fast.." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and wiped his tears away.

"..So.. that's why you can't stay with me.. It was stupid of me to think we could work it out.." Sasuke said softly as his eyes filled with tears again.

"..You just have to take your pills." Neji muttered, leaning against the wall now. "..D-damn it when does that ambulance come?"

"..Soon.." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji for a while and then turned away letting out an awkward laugh. "..I knew you would hate me if I told you.." He softly mumbled.

"I don't hate you Sasuke.. " Neji softly said. "..It's just not taking long before I'm going to pass out.." He looked at Sasuke.

"..I'm sorry.." Sasuke said and let his tears fall again, not turning around to Neji. He couldn't. He couldn't look at what he had done to him.. to the person he loved and who, for the first time, loved him back.

"..I love you S-Sasuke.." Neji muttered. "..Please don't think I h-hate you for this.. you can't help it.."

"..We can't be together...we can't.. I'll hurt you.." Sasuke said. At that moment they could hear the ambulance and the doorbell rang. Sasuke stood up and opened it. Two nurses were standing for the door and two others were carrying a bran card.

"Is this the house of Uchiha Sasuke?" One of the two asked, looking at Sasuke. "We got a report that you have a wounded person in your house."

"He's right there." Sasuke said and smiled a sad smile as he pointed towards the stairs. Times like these he wished he could be put in jail. But because of his disease he couldn't. The two nurses at the door nodded to the other two and they quickly got inside and helped Neji to lay down onto the bran card. He laid down, relieved.

"We have to be quick." One of the nurses said, as she saw the state of his arms. "Call the hospital and tell them to make a room ready!" She yelled at the car, while Neji was carried outside. She turned around to Sasuke now.

"Do you want to come with us?"

"..I do.." Sasuke said as he got his coat and followed the nurse to the car. The least he could do was get Neji to the hospital too.

"Hurry!" She said to him and then stepped into the car as he did this too. "Drive!" She said to the driver and he started the car, as the alarm was put on. The nurse walked over to the other nurses now, who were cleaning as much as blood as possible. The pieces of the vase were still in his flesh. "..He's passing out, we have to give him a air mask." She said, nodding to the other nurses. One of the nurses nodded back and put an air mask over Neji's mouth. Sasuke sat down next to Neji and grabbed his hand tightly. Another nurse was getting the pieces of vase out of Neji's skin now. "He's losing a lot of blood." She said worried.

"Stop doing that." The other nurse said, putting her hand on top of the one who was removing the pieces of vase. "Else he'll lose even more blood, the pieces are stopping it. We have to remove it at the hospital."

Neji looked at Sasuke now, giving him a weak smile, and then finally passed out, his head rolling to the side.

"Get me some bandages to stop the bleeding." The nurse said to the other nurses, as she looked into Neji's pale face. "I hope he's going to make it."

Sasuke looked at Neji worried. This was exactly the reason he had never had a normal relationship. Never let someone stay an entire day. Always took his medicine. Neji was better off without him. He squeezed into Neji's hand. If only he would make it.

* * *

**A/N: I want to wish everyone a very very happy new year! Keep reading and keep reviewing please, hehe. Now I'm going back to making some sushi. Want a bite?**


	12. The Von Willibrand disease

**Review replies:**

**

* * *

NejiKikyoAnimeRose:** I'm glad you liked it, both the story and the sushi! you'll probably like this chapter as well! :) I hope you don't mind the strange layout, I really can't handle computers... the text just won't be like I want it to be, muh. If I were you, I'd keep the tissues on your table since there will be more of that kind of scenes ;)

**Hanai-kun:** I know, it's both great and bad isn't it? Diseases are terrible, but terribly good for a story. You'll like this chapter as well!

**UchihaHyuuga:** And once again, here's the update!

**Roxxana:** I'm glad you still read it and like it! The story has like.. five chapter to go or something, I hope I can keep you to read it until the end!

**mewmewgodess:** Thanks for the compliments! I love this kind of reviews, hehe. I'm happy to see another reviewer join the ranks!

**koko:** Don't worry, everything's going to be alright!

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Von Willebrand disease**

After having called his brother to tell him, Sasuke was sitting Neji to Neji now. He was really worried. Neji hadn't woken up all day and night. The nurses said he was stable now. Sasuke stared at Neji's face. He hoped Neji didn't really end up with scars from him. He felt so bad, worse then he ever had in his entire life. To think he did this to Neji.. it was unbearable. At that moment a soft moan was being heard of Neji as he breathed in deeply through the air mask on his face. His eyes fluttered open slowly now. Sasuke looked at Neji patiently but very worried.

"..Neji..?" He asked, hoping Neji would react to it. Neji moaned again and then looked at Sasuke, looking very tired. He then softly smiled at Sasuke.

"..Are you feeling OK? Should I call a nurse?" Sasuke asked concerned as he grabbed Neji's hand now.

"..I'm f-fine.." Neji softly said, barely hear able.

"Good.. Neji I am so, so sorry.." Sasuke softly said.

"..You can't.. help it.." Neji whispered through the mask and closed his eyes again to breath in deeply. He was drowsy of the bloodless, and he had to get his voice back again. It felt like his whole body slept.

"..I'm still sorry.. I should've known." Sasuke said, clenching Neji's hand in his. Maybe he should call a nurse.

"..Can you remove the mask..?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. He couldn't move his arms up since they were flat against his body, tied with bandages. He knew that he shouldn't move them, that was why they had tied them to his body.

"I don't know if that's smart. Aren't you supposed to use that?" Sasuke asked.

"..I can breath normally now.." Neji softly said. "..It's for when I stop breathing when passed out.."

Sasuke nodded and then removed the mask from Neji, then looked at him. "..I'm so glad you woke up.." He softly said.

Neji smiled softly at him.

"..Of course I woke up.." He said. "..Perhaps you do have to.. call a nurse, so she can check up on me.."

Sasuke nodded and pressed a button by Neji's head. "..They weren't sure you would.." He softly said. "You lost so many blood Neji...And you were out for a day.. And you were wounded so badly.. and.. God I'm so sorry.." At that moment a nurse walked in.

"Oh you are awake. That's good. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked as she walked to Neji and started checking on his body. Sasuke sat back on his chair.

"..A bit drowsy." Neji softly answered. "..Can't my arms be untied now?"

"Let me have a look." The nurse said and looked at Neji's arms. "They seem to have stopped bleeding. I will unbind them and put some bandages around them so you can move them." She said and then started getting off the bandages which were on now.

Neji nodded.

"..When will I get more energy?" He asked her.

"After a few days. You should be happy you're still here with some energy left at all." The nurse said and smiled at Neji as she was busy.

Neji looked at her and then nodded.

"...I really was in life danger?" He asked, frowning. So it was true.

"We weren't sure if you would make it. You lost a lot of blood. We had to use two of our blood reserves to get you out of a critical condition." The nurse answered as she got the bandages off and now started redoing them, but this time leaving Neji's arms to move.

"..Alright." Neji said.

The nurse stayed silent now until she was done. "There. You seem to be alright." She said. "I will have someone bring you some food and water and you should be feeling better." She smiled at Neji and then bowed a little before retreating from the room.

Neji looked after her and then looked at Sasuke, as he sat up a little.

"..You can't help that you have this.." He softly said as he saw Sasuke's guilty looking face.

"..It's still my fault.." Sasuke said, not daring to look at Neji. He had almost killed him. Almost killed Neji. How dare he even be in the same room as Neji now?

"..Look at me.." Neji whispered, looking at Sasuke worried.

"..I can't.. Neji don't you understand.. I almost killed you." Sasuke said clenching his fists.

"...It wasn't you.. you couldn't help it Sasuke.." Neji softly said, still looking at Sasuke. "..If you just.. take all your medicines... it has to be OK in the future, right..?"

"They don't cure it...They just.. suppress it most of the times.. It's too dangerous for you to stay Neji.." Sasuke said, almost whispering the last part.

"..I want to stay.." Neji said.

"Neji please don't.." Sasuke said as he now looked at Neji almost desperate. ".. I don't want to hurt you again.."

"..You can hit me all you want but you'll hurt me the most if you send me away now." Neji said.

"I almost killed you Neji, what part of that don't you understand?!" Sasuke yelled desperate. He wasn't angry. At himself he was, but not at Neji. He just couldn't bring Neji into danger anymore.

Neji looked at Sasuke now and then stared at his sheets. What Sasuke was saying was true but.. he loved Sasuke.

Sasuke put his head in his arms now, leaning forward as he started crying. It was all far too much to deal with. Way too hard.

"..Sasuke please.. I don't want you to be unhappy.. Please let me hug you.." Neji asked, almost desperate. He couldn't get out of bed to hug Sasuke so Sasuke had to come to him.

"..I can't.." Sasuke muttered through his sobs. He couldn't take this at all.

"..Sasuke it hurts to see you so sad and I can't comfort you.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with sympathy.

"Y-you shouldn't wanna comfort me.." Sasuke muttered. He really couldn't let Neji feel sorry for him. He still did it. He was stupid enough not to take his medicine. It was his fault, all his fault.

"..But I do, because I love you Sasuke.." Neji said, frowning again. "..I want to hold you.."

Sasuke got up and sat down on Neji's bed, hiding his face behind his hair. He didn't hug Neji. But he couldn't help but want to be near. "..Why don't you hate me..?" He softly asked.

"..I love you Sasuke.. that's why.." Neji said, as he took Sasuke's hand in his. "..I know you didn't do this out of free will."

"..I still did it Neji.." Sasuke said and squeezed hard into Neji's hand.

"..I k-know.." Neji said as he tried to ignore the pain that shot through his hands. He wouldn't hurt Sasuke by saying that Sasuke was hurting him now. "..But you didn't do it on purpose.. you did it, yes, but you couldn't think clear.."

"..Why are you so.. different..?" Sasuke suddenly asked as he looked at Neji with tears still on his face and in his eyes. He let go of Neji's hand a little.

"..What do you mean?" Neji asked, a bit confused. He looked back at Sasuke.

"..Everyone else they would've.. left me...yelled at me.. hate me.. I don't get why you are so different.. Why you're not like anyone else I've been with.." Sasuke softly said.

"..They probably don't believe that it's an illness, a mental disease.. they believe that you do it on purpose or are afraid of getting hurt.." Neji said.

"..Why aren't you..?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't understand why anyone would stay with someone who had almost killed them.

"..Because I'm in love with you Sasuke, and not a bit too." Neji muttered. "..I don't want to loose you."

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then softly hugged him. "..I still don't understand.. But thank you.." He whispered.

Neji hugged back now, sighing.

"...You're welcome.. the only request I have.. is to ask you to just tell me about these kind of things the next time.." Neji softly said. "..Don't be ashamed for it... no one is perfect."

"..I will.. I will...I was just so scared.. Everyone always left.. Nobody wants someone who's mentally ill.." Sasuke said.

"..Sasuke.. perhaps it will ease you.. but.. no one's perfect Sasuke.." Neji softly said. "..Of course you were scared.."

"..You are...I really don't get why you would want me.." Sasuke said and hugged Neji closer.

"..I'm not perfect Sasuke.. I have the Von Willebrand disease." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "...That's why I almost died."

Sasuke pulled back and looked at Neji with a frown. "..What is it then..?" He asked confused. He had never heard of something like that.

"Well, the Von Willebrandfactor isn't present in my body, and well, that is a clotting factor and if you don't have that, you keep bleeding." Neji answered. "I could've easily died, but I never wanted to believe that it was this bad. Though I've been to the hospital for it more times... but as I said, you can't be perfect. No one is."

"..I didn't know you had that.. But at least you don't hurt people." Sasuke said. He didn't really understood what Neji's disease meant. Just that it was making him bleed worse then others.

"Well I could, by dying." Neji said, shrugging. "I can't help it, neither can you. You can't help it that you have this disease and I can't either."

"..I guess.." Sasuke said. "Do you take medicine for your disease..?" Sasuke asked as he hugged Neji again. He was glad someone finally understood him.

"..Yeah." Neji said. "..And I have to admit that I forgot taking them too. Well, not really forgot.. but well, I didn't think I'd need it. Very stupid, it's just a small pill. Well, a couple of them."

Sasuke smiled a little. "..I used to think that too.. That I didn't need them." He softly said.

"We both learned something of it.." Neji said with a small smile, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "..We should not keep things hidden from each other anymore Neji.." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"You're right about that..." Neji said with a small sigh. "And we should keep taking our pills."

"Yeah. I do have a lot of them though. I really don't like taking them all." Sasuke said.

"Me neither." Neji said. "But we should just do it."

"Yeah. I love you Neji." Sasuke said and softly kissed Neji's lips now. He was so happy. Neji really was all he ever wanted.

Neji smiled at him.

"I love you too, but you already know that." Neji said.

"I do. And I'm really, really thankful for that." Sasuke said and smiled back at Neji.

"Good." Neji said, grinning a bit.

Sasuke gave out a small laugh as he wiped away his tears. "..I hope you can go home soon." He said as he stroke through Neji's hair.

"I hope so too." Neji said, nodding. "But I don't think I can."

"Well the nurse said it should just take a few days." Sasuke said. "I will be here for then."

"Are you crazy?" Neji asked. "If I were you, I'd just go to work. Else your company will really have to stop. If you're afraid that you're going to lose me loving you, don't be afraid."

"It's just a few days. I wouldn't be able to focus on work anyhow." Sasuke said.

"Hmm.." Neji said. "As long as you won't get into problems."

"I won't." Sasuke said. "I can take days off now." He smiled at Neji as he started swirling Neji's hair around his fingers.

Neji nodded.

"Alright..." He said as he closed his eyes with a sigh. He loved it when someone was touching his hair.

"..I'm so happy I met you Neji.." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji with a small smile.

"Are you going to repeat the same sentence over again?" Neji asked with a smirk, as he opened his eyes again.

"I didn't say that before." Sasuke said and hit Neji's head softly as he grinned.

"Well it's like 'I never want to lose you Neji', 'I love you Neji', or 'I'll never stop loving you Neji'." Neji said with a smirk. "I'm flattered. But you should be more original. Like: 'I'd even walk to the highest tower of the world to scream out I love you if you wanted me to.' Or something. Would be nice, right?" He laughed now. "Oh dear, I'm starting to laugh at my own jokes. Poor me."

Sasuke laughed. "You're an idiot you know that? I think 'I love you' might be a little more normal then walking the highest tower just to scream I love you." Sasuke said and smirked.

"You don't have to do it, only say it." Neji said, grinning. "That'll make me the happiest man on earth."

"Oh well if that's the case. Dear Neji, I would walk to the highest tower of the world to scream out I love you if you wanted me too. I would only 'walk' towards it of course, there will be no way I'm climbing it." Sasuke said and laughed.

"Ah, I thought your fantasy would tell you that there was something missing in that sentence, but sadly it didn't." Neji said as he laughed too. "Well, if you don't want to climb it I'm doubting if I still want you." He smirked.

"OK fine, I'll climb it, kill some dragons on the way, buy you and apple from a hideous witch and then yell out I love you. Happy?" Sasuke said and smirked back at Neji.

"Nope, since witches always sell poisonous apples." Neji said, putting his head up a little.

"I will eat anything for you my love. I will eat the poisonous apple if I must." Sasuke said, sounding overdramatically and then smirked at Neji again.

"Oh so now you're going to eat the apple that you bought for me?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up, looking extremely offended. "Tch. Talk to the hand." He raised his hand now, towards Sasuke's face and looked away, grinning from the inside.

"OK, how about I won't buy you an apple, I'll buy you some more flowers and shower you with them before I declare my love for you by climbing that tower and yelling it over the world." He smirked as he looked at Neji's actions. What a moron.

"Alright, that's nice." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with a grin. "But I want you to give me my flowers while you're sitting on a beautiful white horse. And you'll be dressed in a suit. OK?"

"OK deal." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji some more. "Now all I have to do is find a tower that has dragons and white horses."

Neji snorted.

"You can take the white horse with you too." Neji said, laughing softly.

"Ah that's true, but it's hard climbing a tower with a horse." Sasuke said. "If I had to I would do it for you of course." He laughed a little now too.

Neji laughed with him.

"Alright, I believe you." Neji said, smirking.

"Good. 'Cause it's true." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji now as he stroke through his hair.

Neji smiled back.

"I know." Neji said.

Sasuke kissed Neji softly now with a smile on his face. He was sure Neji loved him. And he loved Neji too.


	13. Visiting

**I want to thank NejiKikyoAnimeRose, mewmewgodess, UchihaHyuuga, Hanai-kun, death-on-arrival, Roxxana and princesse ching for reviewing! I'm glad the story made you addicted again, death-on-arrival! We write lots of SasuNeji stories, so check up on our Profile once in a while and there will be a new story for you! We still have seven other stories coming up, but it's so much work to spell-check everything, make chapters and then work on the layout of it as well. So we won't stop with the stories soon!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 13: Visiting**

**

* * *

**A week later, Neji was walking through the halls of Sasuke's company. He had been released from the hospital four days ago and his wounds were healing fast. He was now heading towards Sasuke's office, to tell him he got the job at the voice managing company.

"Hey hotshot. What are you doing here?" Came a familiar voice. Once Neji turned around he looked at Gaara, who was smirking at him.

"Visiting someone." Neji said, not sounding all too nice. "Don't call me hotshot. Don't you think that you have another chance with me."

"Well why not? You sure liked it when we did it before." Gaara said and walked towards Neji. "Come on, you're too hot to ignore."

"I had to get out of there that time." Neji said, glaring at Gaara. "You ruined your chances with that. Why don't you search another victim to screw? I already have someone anyway." He crossed his arms now.

"Do you now? I'm sure he only wants a fuck too. Come on Neji." Gaara said and stroke over Neji's arm now.

"No, he loves me." Neji said. "Now get the hell away from me and go towards your office." He pulled his arm away now. He had to come up with something to scare Gaara away for ever, since he'd probably see him many other times.

"Ooh I'm sure he loves you. Your body that is. Come, you like me." Gaara said as he licked his lips now.

"If you're trying to impress me with that, you're not succeeding." Neji said, sweatdropping.

"Come on Neji. Let's go to my office for some fun. I'm sure that boyfriend of yours wouldn't mind." Gaara said and grabbed Neji's hand now.

"Are we getting desperate Gaara?" Neji asked as he pulled his hand loose. "I thought you could get everyone. Why are you so eager to get me again? And I'm sure 'Sasuke' would mind."

Gaara's eyes narrowed now. "You're with Sasuke?" He asked, growling a little.

"Yes I am." Neji said. "So if I were you, I'd run back towards your office now and search for someone else to fuck, since I'm not free anymore. And even if I was, I wouldn't want to have sex with you again."

"Why you...Fine. But don't think Sasuke is any different from me. He just uses you more then once." Gaara snapped, showing defeat. He then walked away. Or more like, stamped away.

Neji looked after him with an eyebrow pulled up and then walked towards Sasuke's office. He knocked.

"Come in." Sasuke said. He was currently working his butt off again, since he hadn't done a whole lot lately.

Neji opened the door and went in now.

"Hey hottie." He said, smirking.

Sasuke looked up and grinned at Neji. "Hey babe. How did it go?" He asked and signed for Neji to come sit on his lap.

Neji smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"They took me." Neji said and sat down onto Sasuke's lap.

"Really? That's great Neji." Sasuke said and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Neji. "Wait they took you? How am I supposed to see that?" He asked and smirked.

"Not that way." Neji said, snorting. "By the way, Gaara spoke to me. Tried to get me to his office again. But when I told him you were my boyfriend he quickly ran off."

"Really now? Am I that scary?" Sasuke asked. "And good thing too, he'd better not touch you."

"He's probably afraid of you." Neji said, smirking. "But he said that you're using me too. Idiot he is."

"You don't believe him right?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Neji a little closer.

"Of course not." Neji said, smiling.

"Good 'cause it's not true. But I'm really glad you got the job, what did they ask?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I had to sing most of the times." Neji said, smiling. "And about what I did before and stuff."

"Ah. You didn't tell them you had sex with your former boss right?" Sasuke asked and smirked.

"Of course not." Neji said, snorting.

"Good, I wouldn't want them to expect something from you." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

"Jeez, Sasuke." Neji said, laughing too. "You're terrible." He placed a kiss onto Sasuke's forehead now.

"Thank you. It's why you and I get along so well." Sasuke said and smirked before he pulled Neji into a kiss.

Neji smiled as he kissed back deeply. He put his arms around Sasuke's neck and smiled.

Sasuke stroke over Neji's back as he deepened the kiss some more. This felt good. Neji should come over more often.

Neji moaned a little into the kiss and sighed. This was what you called kissing.

Sasuke moaned a little too as he pulled Neji closer and let his tongue go over Neji's lips before licking Neji's tongue. God this was good.

Neji opened his mouth further and let Sasuke's tongue go in and let his own tongue swirl around Sasuke's.

Sasuke moved his hands under Neji's shirt now and massaged the skin there as he moved with Neji's tongue.

Neji softly moaned again as he let his hands go through Sasuke's hair. He loved to touch other's hair.

Sasuke moved his hands to Neji's chest and started massaging there now, paying a lot of attention to Neji's nipples.

Neji moaned and then broke the kiss.

"Remember w-where we are." Neji said, panting slightly.

"So? It's my office." Sasuke said and smirked as he now started kissing Neji's neck and kept massaging Neji's nipples and chest.

"Yeah but your office can be opened." Neji asked, moaning softly.

"Then we'll just have to lock it." Sasuke said as he continued what he was doing. Who cared this was his office.

"Alright." Neji said as he stood, looked at Sasuke teasingly. "Where's the key?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Jeez. It's in my pocket. Come and get it." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

Neji smirked back.

"Oh? Which one?" Neji asked as he walked back to Sasuke.

"Why don't you find out?" Sasuke said and smirked at Neji as he crossed his arms now.

Neji snorted as he let his hand slip into the pocket of Sasuke's jacket and felt if he could find the key.

"Don't you want it locked then?" Neji asked, smirking too.

"Hmm, well it would make it more exciting if we had the risk to be found out." Sasuke said and let Neji feel in his pocket.

"Why?" Neji asked with a smirk as he felt the other pocket. "Ah, got it." He got the key out of Sasuke's pocket now.

Sasuke laughed a little now. "Hmm it just is." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's head now, kissing him.

Neji smirked and kissed Sasuke back and then stood again and walked towards the door, to lock it.

"Jeez." Sasuke said as he sat down on his chair again and smirked at Neji. "You keep walking away hm."

"Yeah, I'm afraid of you." Neji said with a snort and then locked the door. "I think I'll keep standing here."

"Oh, well then I'll just come and get you." Sasuke said with a grin and got up, walking to Neji.

"Are you sure about that?" Neji asked ad he walked towards the other side of the room with a grin.

"Yeah. Now come here." Sasuke said following Neji. "I will get you."

"That's what you think." Neji said, laughing, as he kept walking away from Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed as he kept following Neji. "Oh I 'know' I'll get you." He said.

"You know or you think?" Neji asked, as he walked around the table.

"I know." Sasuke said and leaned over the table, grabbing Neji's arm and then pulled him back. He then pushed Neji between him and the table. "See."

"Wow, I see it." Neji said with a smirk. "And now? Are you going to ravage me?" He laughed a little.

"It's not ravaging when you like it." Sasuke said and started kissing Neji's neck again.

"I can still be willingly ravaged." Neji said, grinning.

"Really? Let's try that." Sasuke said as he pulled off Neji's shirt and started licking his chest and sucking on his nipples.

Neji moaned loudly and put an arm around Sasuke's neck. He was still careful, he was afraid the wounds would re-open again.

Sasuke moved his hands to Neji's pants and started unbuttoning them as he caressed Neji's skin with his lips and tongue. He would make Neji feel good.

Neji moaned and then pulled of Sasuke's shirt. He wouldn't be the only one who got naked.

Sasuke opened Neji's pants now and pulled them down as he softly stroke the bulge in Neji's boxer. He then kissed Neji only the lips again, pushing his tongue in.

Neji started to open Sasuke's pants too as he moaned and shivered, because of Sasuke stroking his erection. He kissed Sasuke back, deep and passionate.

Sasuke slid his hand into Neji's boxer now and stroke it harder as he put his hand around it. He kissed Neji roughly now, but still passionate.

Neji moaned loudly as he felt Sasuke doing this and he stopped with what he was doing, to pull Sasuke closer and deepen the kiss.

Sasuke let Neji deepen the kiss and kissed back more roughly. He then pulled down Neji's pants and stopped stroking Neji's erection so he could get his own pants off.

Neji let out a disappointed moan and then pulled down Sasuke's pants, and his boxer. He pulled Sasuke closer immediately after.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's legs now and put him on his desk. He would have to hold Neji though, otherwise he couldn't get to Neji's ass.

Neji moaned as he leaned back over Sasuke's office, so Sasuke could reach his entrance better.

"..R-ready?" Sasuke asked as he broke the kiss and held onto Neji tightly.

"Y-yes.." Neji gasped as he tensed his muscles a bit.

Sasuke kissed Neji again and then softly pushed into Neji, making Neji sit more easily.

Neji moaned softly as he kissed back and let his body get used to the size of Sasuke's dick. It always felt nice.

After a while Sasuke started thrusting into Neji over and over, moaning a little louder, but still kissing Neji passionately.

Neji pushed himself up a little so he could put his arms around Sasuke's neck, and started to move with Sasuke.

Sasuke kept thrusting into Neji, now a little harder. His desk started to make sounds now from the thrusts, but Sasuke didn't care one bit.

Neji groaned a little and made a soft whimper everytime his spot was hit. He could see stars already.

Sasuke started to go faster and harder now as he felt Neji's muscles in his ass started to tense up. God it felt good. He moaned into Neji's mouth now.

Neji already knew that this wasn't going to be a long.. fuck. He could feel himself coming closer to his release already.

Sasuke broke the kiss now as he panted onto Neji's lips. God he was so close already and it just made him thrust harder and faster to get to where he wanted to be.

"..G-going to come.." Neji moaned at that moment as the muscles in his ass tensed strongly. He shut his eyes and prepared for his sweet release.

Sasuke thrusted in a few more times before he pushed in all the way and let himself come inside of Neji with a loud moan involving Neji's name.

Neji pushed his head back as he came at exactly the same moment and then pulled Sasuke with him, backwards, to lay down onto the desk.

Sasuke panted as he was still on the floor with his feet. He then pushed himself up and pulled Neji with him into his chair where he collapsed.

Neji moaned as he layed down onto Sasuke, well, more sat down, onto his lap, with his head in Sasuke's neck.

"..T-that was..hn..good.." Sasuke softly said as he laid his head in Neji's neck too and closed his eyes.

"..A-as always.." Neji panted, sighing.

"Y-yeah..We f-fit together.." Sasuke said as he held onto Neji, leaning back into his chair.

Neji nodded as he kept holding onto Sasuke, panting. He'd never thought that they'd actually do it in Sasuke's office.

"..W-when do you..s-start your job?" Sasuke asked as he stroke over Neji's back softly.

"Tomorrow.." Neji whispered as he softly gave Sasuke a kiss in his neck.

"..T-that soon..?" Sasuke asked as he enjoyed Neji's touch.

"Yeah... t-they thought of me a-as someone very good.." Neji said. "They w-were desperately searching for someone.."

"..Well g-good. You need a nice job.." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

"I do.." Neji said, smiling.

"..Will you come over e-every evening if you can?" Sasuke asked.

"I will." Neji said, nodding. "..If I can."

"Good." Sasuke said and stroke through Neji's hair. "Then go, I have work to do." He said and smirked.

Neji snorted.

"Alright." He said as he stepped off Sasuke's lap. He put on his boxer. "I have to train anyway."

"I'll see you tonight then?" Sasuke asked as he too put on his boxer and the rest of his clothes.

"You will." Neji said, smiling, as he put on his pants and shirt. He gave Sasuke a kiss on the mouth now.

"I'll see you then." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. "Now off you go." He gave Neji a tap on the ass.

Neji smirked.

"Stop touching my ass idiot." He said. "And let me at least close the zipper of my pants." He closed the zipper now.

"Fine, fine." Sasuke said an smirked too. "Bye honey." He said and pushed Neji to the door and unlocked it. He then kissed Neji on the mouth.

Neji gave him a kiss back.

"Bye dear." Neji said, laughing, and then walked out of the door.

Sasuke smirked. That just made his day. He would have no problem getting back to work now.

* * *


	14. Living together

**Chapter 14: living together?**

**

* * *

**Two months later, Sasuke pacing up and down in his house. He and Neji had been doing great so far. Really great. They saw each other pretty much everyday and they barely had fights. Now Sasuke had something important to ask Neji and he had been planning it all day. He just hoped Neji would say yes. At that moment the doorbell rang and Sasuke immediately opened it. "Hey Neji." He said.

"Hey." Neji said with a smile as he kissed Sasuke on the lips. "I brought some ingredients to make lasagna today. Would you like that?"

"Sure I would. Come in." Sasuke said a little nervously. He opened the door some more to let Neji in.

"Thanks." Neji said, as he walked towards the kitchen. Sasuke's house was like his second home now.

Sasuke closed the door and followed him. "Neji...I err.. Wanted to ask you something." Sasuke said as he got to the kitchen. It was now or never.

"Ask away." Neji said as he smiled at Sasuke. He put everything in the refrigerator now.

"Err well.. You see.. We've been together for two and a half months now and...I err.. Well we see each other everyday anyhow so.. I guess I wanted to ask you if you.. want to live together with me.. in the same house you know.. together." Sasuke said as he didn't look at Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke, a bit taken back by the question.

"..Are you serious?" He asked, sounding happily surprised.

"Well.. yeah. I want it. So do you?" Sasuke asked as he now looked at Neji. Would he say yes?

"Of course I want that." Neji said with a smile, and then hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke hugged back. "Really? That's great. So you don't think it's too soon then?" He asked with a smile.

"Not at all, I mean, I see you everyday." Neji said. "Why not live together then?" He smiled.

"That's what I thought. So when are you moving in then?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Aren't you moving in with me then?" Neji asked, a bit taken back. "My house is bigger."

"Well we're here more then at your place. I figured here would be best." Sasuke said.

"Yeah but my place is more practical." Neji said. "It's closer to both our work and it's bigger."

"But we're here more often and people know I live here. Not at your place." Sasuke said. "Besides, you have an apartment and a house is just easier."

"Yes but people know that I live at my house too so that's a stupid argument." Neji said. "You can easily tell them you've moved somewhere else and an apartment is easy too. I even have three floors."

"You need just one as you can see in my place. And you could say to people you know too that you moved. I have to inform a bazillion companies." Sasuke said.

"Well I'll have to throw a lot of things away since it can't be put in your house, and if you live with me that's not the case, since it's very empty inside." Neji said. "We're just going to live at my house, that's much more practical."

"Well I don't want to live at your place, my place is all decorated and shit and the companies know I live here. I'm not going to call all those men and tell them I moved." Sasuke said.

"You can change your address via the computer Sasuke." Neji said. "They'll receive a message of that."

"I'm still not moving to your place 'cause it'll mean I have to throw away a lot of my stuff and this one is closer to my brother's house." Sasuke said. "We're going to live here."

"I'll have to throw 'everything' away if I'm going to live with you." Neji said, glaring at Sasuke. "And who cares about that it's closer to your brother? You have a frigging car."

"Which I can't leave anywhere because 'you' live in an apartment and there is no parking space there." Sasuke said, glaring back.

"There is parking space." Neji said. "There even is a garage under it for the people who live there."

"Fine whatever. My house is still closer to my brother's and that you don't have any siblings doesn't mean I have to see him less." Sasuke said.

"What's more important, living close to your brother or to your work?" Neji asked, crossing his arms.

"My brother." Sasuke said. "To me my family comes first you know." Sasuke said and glared at Neji. "We're not going to live at your place."

"Well we're not going to live at your place either." Neji said, glaring back at Sasuke.

"Why not? If you wanna live with me then why don't you come live with me?" Sasuke snapped.

"Because I don't want to live in your house but in my house." Neji said. "I mean, I need to practice singing and stuff, you don't have the stuff for it!"

"You don't have to yell you know! And you can practice under the shower too!" Sasuke yelled now. Damn, why was Neji making this so hard?

"I need to record things too." Neji snapped. "I just got everything what I need in my house, you only need a computer if you ask me."

"Oh sure, your job is far more hard work right. Throw that in the picture. I don't want to live in your house, it's far too big, my house is near Itachi and I need to be able to drive my car when I want it and not have to be going through shit with some garage." Sasuke snapped back.

"It's easy to get out of the garage, jeez." Neji said. "And my house is too big? What kind of argument is that?"

"I didn't start living in this house for nothing. I could've afforded ten times your house. I don't like big empty houses. Like yours." Sasuke said.

"Yeah we could fill it with stuff of yours you know." Neji answered.

"Then it would still be too big." Sasuke said.

"Well your house is too small." Neji said.

"Sure Neji, that's ridiculous." Sasuke snapped. What a low excuse, just because he thought Neji's house was too big.

"It's ridiculous too that you think my house is too big." Neji said, huffing.

"No it's not, I didn't buy this house for nothing. Jeez, to think I was excited to live with you." Sasuke hissed as he crossed his arms now.

"Well the only thing we can do is buy a house of our own." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"Well fine." Sasuke said. "But I bet you don't want that either since you want to live in your house so badly."

"Well you want to live in your own house really badly too." Neji snapped.

"No. I just don't want to live in 'your' house." Sasuke snapped back and glared at Neji.

"That's the same." Neji said, sweat dropping.

"No it's not because I would be fine with picking out a house together unlike you." Sasuke said.

"Who said that I didn't want that?" Neji asked, frowning at Sasuke.

"I said you probably wouldn't want that and you said that I probably wanted to live in my own house too." Sasuke said.

"What are you saying?" Neji asked. "I don't get you anymore Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed. "Well never mind. Do you wanna search for a house or what?" He said and glared at Neji.

"If you're giving me that look, no." Neji said, huffing.

"Fine, then we won't live together. Whatever. Never mind I asked." Sasuke snapped and walked out of the kitchen.

Neji glared at him.

"I presume I can go home too now?" Neji snapped.

"Whatever, it's not like you wanna live here with me anyway." Sasuke snapped back.

"Jeez well then fine, let me call those people who install the whole room full of attributes again to just remove everything and let me pay fifty thousand dollars for it again." Neji snapped. "Doesn't matter Sasuke, not at all. Oh and then I'll sell all the things I got left of my family too, like my huge clock in the hallway, or my couch that was my mother's, or perhaps the bed I'm sleeping in, which was of my mother 'and' father. I understand that it won't fit in your house because it's far too small but 'I' won't whine about my bonds with my family. I'll just toss all my memories away for you, so I can live in your happy little house. Is that OK?"

"Jeez Neji stop acting like an ass already! I told you we could go find a new house, which we will both decide on! It'll perfectly well fit everything you want! But if you can only whine about it, I'm not so sure I wanna live with you anymore!" Sasuke yelled angry.

"You are the one who keeps saying that I don't want to buy a house with you or something, and by the way, if you want to buy a house with me, it's suddenly not a problem anymore that it's not near your brother?!" Neji snapped.

"There are houses near my brother you know!" Sasuke yelled.

"And what would you say if I suddenly say that I want to live near my friends?! Or my cousins?!" Neji snapped. "Would that be fair if you're going to live together?!"

"It would be fair if we would compromise! But I already figured it would be a mistake anyhow so forget it! I 'don't' wanna live with you anymore if it has to go like this!" Sasuke yelled and then stormed to his room, slamming the door closed.

Neji glared after him and then growled and got his jacket. He then opened the front door and slammed it closed. He didn't knew if he wanted to live together with Sasuke anymore too, if Sasuke's brother was more important then him.

* * *

After a while, Sasuke got a text message from Neji saying: 'If the time that you loose with driving towards your brother is more important then your relationship with me, then you can fuck off.' Sasuke stared at it and then picked up the phone and called Neji. What nonsense.

"Hyuuga Neji speaking." Neji's voice answered after a few seconds.

"Neji jeez, what kind of crap are you messaging me now?" Sasuke snapped through the phone.

Neji now immediately hung up the phone as he heard that it was Sasuke. He was much too angry to talk to Sasuke now, that was obvious.

Sasuke though, wouldn't leave it at this. He called back again and waited. Neji would explain this to him.

"What." Neji snapped as he answered the phone again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped through the phone as he sat up on his bed.

"What, the message?" Neji asked, sounding angry.

"Yes the message, what else." Sasuke snapped angry too.

"If you don't understand that you're as stupid as the end of a pig." Neji snapped. "You keep whining about that you want to live close to your brother, and now you're even saying you don't want to live with me anymore. Why don't you go live with him then? I don't get it. And if you don't get what the time to drive to your brother's house means, you don't want to live somewhere far from your brother so you obviously hate it that you have to be longer in your car to visit him. Well if that's the only thing that matters to you, you can say bye to me."

"Jeez act normal. I just don't want to live too far because I go to my brother for everything but you wouldn't understand that." Sasuke snapped back. "If you wouldn't whine this much we could've already be looking at homes online but you just don't want it so fine. Then it is over if that's what you want so badly."  
"Seriously, you live five minutes of your brother, which means twenty five minutes from my house." Neji snapped. "What do twenty minutes matter? I just think that it's ridiculous that we have to search for houses close to your brother's house now, since I just want to look at every possible house in the city."

"You live twenty minutes away from me and I want to be able to be at my brother's place in less then twenty minutes for if something happens." Sasuke snapped. "But why don't we just forget about it. I don't think it'll work anyhow."  
"For if something happens?" Neji snapped. "Isn't he old enough to take care of himself?"

"He is, but I'm not." Sasuke snapped angry.

"Then why do you have your own company and your own house." Neji snapped. "If you are too young and small to take care of yourself go live with your brother then."

"In case you have forgotten I do snap sometimes or fall into a depression so unless you want me to hurt people or myself, I suggest you start thinking of that. I need Itachi to calm me down." Sasuke snapped.

"So I can't do that when I'm living with you?" Neji snapped. God damn it that hurt. "You fucking bastard, what do you think I am, a child?! Do you think that I'm only going to live with you to cook for you and to have sex with you or something, as some kind of living doll you can talk to?! Or did you never think about the fact that I have brains and am human too, hm?!"

"Look I'm just not sure whether or not you will be able to stop me yet. I don't know that, I have done too much before. Is it wrong I want to make sure both you and me are OK?" Sasuke snapped. So Neji didn't understand his disease after all.

"Yes it is, since you see me as a pansy." Neji snapped. "I didn't fought you because I didn't wanted to hurt you. But If I know what I have to do then I will stop you. And if you're fully crazy you won't drive towards your brother anyway."

"If I have a depression I will and if I hurt you I will too once I snapped out of it." Sasuke snapped. "But fine, then don't understand. Have a nice life asshole."

Neji was silent for a few moments as he felt tears entering his eyes. He then didn't find another solution then to hang up the phone after more then twenty seconds of silence. He 'wanted' to understand. But Sasuke wasn't giving him any chance to.

As soon as Neji hung up the phone Sasuke felt tears prick behind his eyes. He was so stupid. Neji just wanted to be the only one...but he had to understand it wouldn't be safe...it was all over now anyhow..

* * *


	15. Making up

**Chapter 15: Making up**

**

* * *

**A week later, Sasuke and Neji still hadn't talked. It had been a great weight on Sasuke's shoulder. He felt horrible all week and his work was suffering once again. He hadn't called Neji, knowing it was just.. over.. Then the phone rang and Sasuke answered it.

"Hello." He said, not even bothering with saying his name.

"Hello, Tenten speaking here, is this Sasuke?" A nice sounding girl voice asked through the phone.

"Yes. Who are you?" Sasuke asked and frowned. He remembered that name, but he didn't remember from where.

"Hey, I'm a friend of Neji's." The girl said. "I'm sorry for calling you like this, and well... for getting your number from the phone book, but hey, I had to talk to you, hehe.. Uhm, I'm a bit concerned about Neji, I wanted to ask if you know what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said. Dammit, why did a friend of Neji's have to call? "I haven't talked to Neji for a week."

"..I already was afraid for that." She softly said. "..Well you see, he hasn't opened his door or left his house for eight days now. He doesn't answer our calls our emails, he doesn't open the door... We're really concerned. Oh and 'we' are me and a few of Neji's other friends. You really have no idea what possibly could be wrong with him?"

"...I don't. Maybe it's because we broke up. But stop bothering me, I don't need this crap." Sasuke said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Tenten said. She was silent for a few seconds. "I guess I'll hang up then." You could hear that she was a bit taken back by his behaviour. And not in a positive way.

Sasuke sighed. "I'll try calling him." He said, still sounding a little annoyed. "But I'm sure he'll just hang up anyway, so don't expect anything."

"Alright, thanks." Tenten said, a bit happier. "I'm glad you want to do that. Bye!"

"Bye." Sasuke said and hung up the phone. He then dialled Neji's number but there was no answer. He called again and there was no answer. He called over and over to the point where he got worried and rushed to his car, driving to Neji's place. If only he was OK.

* * *

In Neji's house, Neji was sitting on the couch. He had been sitting there for the entire week, with a thick blanket around him, watching TV. He was so sad because of the breaking up between him and Sasuke. He had cried the entire week. He only ate sandwiches since he couldn't get more through his throat. He was getting skinnier because of this and didn't look good, and the crying even made it worse. He just couldn't stop crying. He hadn't answered one of his calls or opened the door. He just wanted rest.. a lot of rest. But he didn't get any. The phones kept going and people kept coming towards his door. And he answered by crying silently.

It was just hard to get back to his old life again. He loved Sasuke so much. He just couldn't believe they were over. He wanted to live together with him, but it just hurt.. that Sasuke saw him as someone so weak..

At that moment someone knocked on Neji's door violently and once Neji didn't answer again a loud crack was being heard and Sasuke stormed into the room. "Neji! Are you OK!?" He yelled and then stopped as he looked at Neji. Had he been like this...all week?

Neji looked at Sasuke startled. What was he doing here?

"..W-why are you here..?" He softly asked, staring at Sasuke.

"Some friend of yours called saying you haven't been out of your house in eight days and I tried to called and you didn't answer so I came here but you didn't open the door and.. I.." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. Was Neji crying for him?

"..G-go away.." Neji sobbed all of a sudden and then quickly walked away from Sasuke, not wanting him to see him cry. He walked towards the stairs.

"..Neji.. Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked as he followed Neji. If it was true.. If Neji had been this way because they broke up then.. they had to get back together.

"..It's n-nothing.." Neji softly said as he tried to wipe away his tears as he started walking upstairs.

"..You're not crying for nothing.. Neji.. Are you like this because we broke up?" Sasuke softly asked as he grabbed Neji's arm as he had followed him.

"..O-of course I am.." Neji sobbed and then broke down as he turned around on the stairs. He was only one step up on the stairs anyway. "I l-love you so much, I c-can't stop thinking about you.. I'm s-so sorry.."

Sasuke sat down next to Neji and looked at him. "Don't be sorry...I miss you Neji.. A lot.." He softly said.

Neji looked at him and then couldn't stop himself anymore as he tossed himself into Sasuke's arms, grabbing him as tight as possible. Just to make sure that Sasuke wouldn't go.

Sasuke grabbed Neji tightly too. "..I'm so sorry about everything I said." He said softly as he closed his eyes.

"..N-no I am... I s-should've understood.. I'm so stupid.. I should've k-known.." Neji sobbed. "..I'm j-just so jealous that I'm not the only one for you.. I h-hate it... that I'm n-not the one who can take c-care of you.. who you c-can be safe with... "

"..It will come in time Neji.. It will.. I just...want to make sure that 'if' anything goes wrong, I can count on Itachi. Maybe I won't even need him, but just to be safe.." Sasuke said as he stroke over Neji's back.

"..W-why can't you be s-safe with me..?" Neji sobbed, clenching onto Sasuke for dear life. "..If y-you really have to go to Itachi every time.. and if I'm i-in danger every time... we can't l-live together.. we can't...."

"..Maybe we can't then.." Sasuke said softly. Damn that hurt. If Neji even said they wouldn't able to live together. Why did his fucking disease ruin everything?

"..It's t-too dangerous combined with m-my disease.." Neji sobbed. "..What if y-you haven't taken any medicine at all..? I c-could die.. and then you w-wouldn't be happy anymore.."

"..It ruins everything.." Sasuke whispered as he let some tears escape his eyes. He wanted to be with Neji so badly. Wanted to live with him. And again he couldn't do anything.

"...I k-know.." Neji softly said. "..I know.."

"..I wanna live with you and it screws everything up again.. everything." Sasuke said softly.  
"...If I d-didn't had my disease it would have been easier.." Neji softly said.

"..Mine would still screw everything up..you know that.." Sasuke said and hugged Neji close now. "..Can't we try?"

"..If it happens so often that you have to go at Itachi... I don't think it would be wise to try.." Neji softly said.

"It doesn't happen all the time..it's more for if I fall in a depression.. those are harder to suppress..But maybe..we shouldn't then." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"..I think that you won't survive it if you hurt me again.. you'll get into depression because of guilt.." Neji softly said.

"..Don't do this to me.." Sasuke whispered. He wanted to live with Neji so badly. He wanted that and it wasn't possible. It hurt so bad.

"..Sasuke I want it with all my heart.. but.. what if you wake up with me laying on the floor, bleeding?" Neji asked. "...What would you do then..?"

"..I..I don't know.. I just want a normal life.. Why can't I have that?" Sasuke said, almost whispering.

"..I don't know.." Neji softly said. "...We can try.. but.. well..."

"..You don't want that..You don't feel safe.." Sasuke whispered and then let out a sigh mixed with a sob.

"..I do.. I'll never be safe Sasuke.." Neji whispered. "..I always have a chance to die.."

"..So you don't feel safe around me.." Sasuke said. "..I get it.."

"..That's not it, I'm just n-never safe." Neji said. "..But if you already think that you're going to flip and need to go to Itachi every time.."

"..It happens... Do you think maybe..we'd be better off apart..?" Sasuke asked softly, pulling away from Neji's hug.

"..I don't know.. perhaps it is.. but I don't want it.." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke.

"..If you don't think living together will work out.. Maybe we should break up for real this time.." Sasuke said as he tried to swallow his tears away.

"..N-no I don't want that.." Neji said, clenching himself onto Sasuke again.

"..B-but maybe we have to.. 'Cause you're not safe with me.. No one is.." Sasuke said and then bit his lip.

"...We can try.." Neji softly said.

"..What if it goes wrong..?" Sasuke whispered as he still wasn't holding onto Neji.

"..Then we at least had a n-nice time together.." Neji softly said, holding onto Sasuke even more.

"..I just want s-someone to feel safe around me.. I don't want you to live with me in fear.." Sasuke said as he finally clenched himself to Neji.

"..I won't live in fear Sasuke.." Neji softly said. "I could even die in a supermarket."

".. I'm more dangerous.." Sasuke said. ".. I don't wanna live without you.." He then whispered as he buried his head into Neji's neck and pulled him closer.

"..We'll just live together.." Neji said.

".. Are you sure..?" Sasuke asked as he pulled away a little and looked at Neji.

"Yes... we'll search for a house near your brother's..." Neji said, nodding.

".. Do 'you' want that too?" Sasuke said as he stroke over Neji's cheek, wiping away the tears still on Neji's face.

Neji nodded.

"..Yes.. " Neji softly said.

".. Then I want it too." Sasuke said and stroke some hair out of Neji's face now.

"..Alright.." Neji said and then hugged Sasuke again, still sniffing a bit.

Sasuke hugged back tightly this time. ".. I love you Neji.." He whispered.

"..I love you too.." Neji said, kissing Sasuke's neck softly. Suddenly his stomach rumbled for the thousand time this day. Neji chose to ignore it. "..We should search for a house soon then.."

"Yeah. You should eat." Sasuke said and smiled as he rubbed over Neji's stomach softly.

"..I know.." Neji muttered. "..I didn't eat anything but sandwiches.. just couldn't get more through my throat." He kissed Sasuke's neck again.

Sasuke hummed at this now. "Were you really that upset?" Sasuke asked as he got up, pulling Neji with him. Neji really needed to eat something now.

"..Yeah I was." Neji said, nodding. "I felt horrible."

"Me too. Once again my work has suffered severely." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

"Jeez, your work suffered and my body suffered." Neji said, letting out an awkward laugh. "We really are something."

"Yeah." Sasuke laughed. "We should just not split up anymore." He then said and smiled at Neji.

Neji smiled back.

"And you should go work very hard so that's going alright again and I have to eat a lot to get my weight back." Neji said as they arrived in the kitchen.

"But don't put on too much weight though." Sasuke said and smirked as he wrapped his arms around Neji.

"What, don't you want a fat boyfriend?" Neji asked, laughing a bit, while he took some sandwiches out of a cupboard.

"No, I heard it complicates the sex." Sasuke answered and laughed too.

Neji snorted.

"Yeah, then all the fat gets in the way." Neji said, grinning. "But what do you think, should I get some more weight or not?" He pulled up his shirt and showed Sasuke his torso. "I think it's too thin now, but what do you think?"

"You are a little thin yeah. It wouldn't hurt to put on some weight." Sasuke said as he traced a finger over Neji's chest and stomach.

"Hm, crap." Neji said, snorting. "I don't like stuffing my face."

Sasuke laughed. "Well you could just start eating normal and you'll be on your former weight in no time." Sasuke said and kissed Neji now.

Neji smiled as he kissed Sasuke back, bringing him close.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji more tightly to make the kiss more passionate and deep. He had missed this a lot.

Neji put his hands on both Sasuke's cheeks and stroke them slightly. He opened his mouth and let Sasuke tongue slip in. He moved his tongue with Sasuke's.

Sasuke moaned a little and then pushed Neji against the sink to kiss him even deeper and a little rougher now. He let his hands massage Neji's back.

Neji moved his hands through Sasuke's hair now as he moaned too. He broke the kiss for a moment, only to kiss Sasuke again.

Sasuke now let his hands move down and grabbed Neji's ass, massaging it. He loved to do that. He kissed Neji more roughly now, pushing against Neji's tongue with his.

Neji let out a hard moan as Sasuke grabbed his ass. He let his hands trail a path over Sasuke's hips in return.

Sasuke gasped into Neji's mouth but continued the kiss anyhow as he pushed his hips into Neji's hand, begging for more.

Neji started massaging Sasuke's hips more roughly and deepened the kiss even more.

Sasuke moaned at this, unable to really continue the kiss. His hips were really, really a weak spot. He did continue to massage Neji's ass though, slipping his hands into Neji's boxer.

Neji softly moaned as he turned the roles and pressed Sasuke against the sink. He kept massaging Sasuke's hips, and then he grabbed Sasuke's head tightly and kissed him again.

Sasuke winced from the sudden lack of attention to his hips, but started to kiss back eagerly. He started to massage Neji's ass more violently now when suddenly, someone whistled.

Neji frowned as he broke the kiss and turned around a little. He then got tomato red as he saw Ino looking at him with a grin.

"..Ino?!" He said, as he quickly pushed himself off Sasuke and Sasuke's hands out of his boxers. "What are you doing here?"

Ino was smirking as she leaned against the wall and had her arms crossed. "The door is broken so I thought maybe something had happened to you so I came in. But I see you were just busy." She said and laughed. Sasuke mentally slapped himself. He was the one who had destroyed Neji's front door.

"...Yeah Sasuke destroyed my door." Neji said, sweat dropping.

"Yeah sorry about that." Sasuke said and laughed nervously. "Anyhow, I came here because nobody has heard of you in like eight days, what the hell were you doing? Screwing your boyfriend?" Ino said and smirked at Neji as she walked towards the two.

"..Yeah well.. I was a bit depressive." Neji said. "But that's over now."

"Oh. I can see that. So why were you depressed then? And why didn't you tell anyone?" Ino asked as she leaned against the sink now.

"Well Sasuke and me broke up, and I couldn't take that." Neji said. "I just wanted to be alone and try to.. absorb it."

"Ok, but I take you are back together again right? Since.. you know." Ino said. Sasuke just looked at Ino. Couldn't she go away?

"Yeah we are." Neji said, smiling. He pulled Sasuke closer. "We're going to live together."

Sasuke immediately wrapped his arms around Neji. "No way, really?" Ino asked, obviously shocked. "Didn't you guys know each for just three months?"

"Yeah we do, but we see each other every day." Neji said. "We sleep at each other's houses and well.. it's just a bit more handy to live together." He was a bit amused by Sasuke's behaviour. It was like he wanted to tell Ino to fuck off and that Neji was his.

"Well you got a good point there. Have you looked at houses already?" Ino asked. She frowned as Sasuke pulled Neji even closer and stared at her.

"No not really." Neji said with a smile. "We just made up and well.. we decided that we really are going to do it. We got some problems with it before and then got into a fight. And Sasuke, would you mind giving me some air?" He laughed a bit as he said the last thing.

"Yes, I would mind." Sasuke said, his head high and his arms still around Neji. Ino shook her head laughing. "Should I leave you two alone?" She asked.

"Perhaps it's smarter since it's like Sasuke can't wait anymore." Neji said, smirking a bit. "I'll call you tonight, OK?"

"OK. Let me know where you're going to move to." Ino said and smiled. She then smirked at Sasuke and waved before she left the room.

"Alright, bye." Neji said and once she was gone he looked at Sasuke with a smirk. "Can't stand other people?"

"Not when they interrupt me right when I'm starting to have a hard on." Sasuke said and smirked before pulling Neji into a kiss.

Neji smirked and then broke the kiss as he felt something.. hard.. pressing against his hip.

"Oh my God, were you hard all the time?" Neji asked, laughing. Damn that was just too funny.

"Shut up Neji, I can't help it when you massage my hips." Sasuke said, turning red and then kissing Neji again, roughly this time.

Neji was still laughing, so the kiss didn't really succeed. Damn, they just had to get upstairs already. He broke the kiss again.

"I'll try to fix my door first OK?" Neji teased. "Else everyone can walk in."

Sasuke let out a frustrated groan. "How about you fix 'that' first." He said and glared at Neji while he pointed to his pants.

"Fine fine." Neji said, smirking. "I'll solve your little problem in the toilet and then I fix the door, and then we can get to some real work OK?"

"Good." Sasuke said and then kissed Neji again, rougher then the one before and pulled him against him.

Neji kissed back and guided Sasuke with him towards the toilet. He'd enjoy this kiss for a little longer and then he'd solve the problem in Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss and pushed Neji against the bathroom door, kissing him more roughly. It was practically saying 'fix it now or I'll kill you'.

Neji moaned softly as he pushed himself off that door again and opened it, entering the bathroom. He then pushed the cover on top of the toilet and pushed Sasuke on top of it. He knelt down before Sasuke and then started to open Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke stroke his hands through Neji's hair and intertwined his fingers in it. He was painfully hard by now.

Neji pulled down Sasuke's pants and boxer and revealed Sasuke's hard member.

"Poor you." He commented, looking at Sasuke with a grin.

"Just d-do something." Sasuke said as he glared at Neji. It was bad enough that Ino girl probably was onto him from the start.

Neji snorted.

"Can't you say please?" Neji asked. At seeing the expression on Sasuke's face he smirked and then he took Sasuke's dick in his left hand and put the member itself in his mouth.

Sasuke let his head fall back now as he grabbed a hand full of Neji's hair. "..J-just do it..N-Neji.." He moaned.

Neji started moving Sasuke's member in and out of his mouth by moving his head up and down onto it. He hoped this would be what Sasuke wanted. The poor boy had to be released, that was sure.

Sasuke started moaning louder which soon after turned into panting as Neji kept going on and on. He sure as hell was good at this.

Neji now started to suck on the head of Sasuke's dick. on the shaft. He was searching for the right spot.

As Neji licked over the head of his erection Sasuke let out a loud moan. "..Ah..hn..N-Neji..god.." He panted as his hips shot forward.

Neji looked at Sasuke while he continued sucking and licking and then took the full organ in his mouth. He'd let Sasuke come.

Sasuke's moans got stuck in his throat as he came dangerously close to his release. "..J-just..m-more..G-gonna come ah..Neji.." He moaned, not able to make full sentences anymore.

Neji nodded as he sucked off the shaft and then licked the whole length all of a sudden.

Sasuke's hips now shot forward, having his release right then and there as he let out a loud moan that halfway got stuck in his throat.

Neji quickly put his mouth over Sasuke's erection again as he came, since he didn't want his floor to get dirty. He was glad Sasuke came, he finally had his release now. Neji swallowed and then smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji while panting. "..T-thanks.." He said and then let his head fall back. Damn, these kind of things really wore him out.

"You're welcome." Neji said, grinning.

Sasuke didn't say anything for some time before he turned to face Neji again. "You should fix that door now." He said and smirked at Neji as he was buttoning up his pants again.

"Sure." Neji said, snorting, as he got up too and then walked towards the door.

Sasuke got up a few minutes after and walked to the door too. He helped Neji but it didn't look very good. "I think I might've really destroyed it." He said, a little embarrassed of it.

"I think so too." Neji said, nodding. "I fear that I have to buy a new door."

"Well..If we hurry up with looking for a house you might not." Sasuke said.

"I'll still have to sell this house and that's not possible without a door." Neji said, laughing a bit.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry about it anyhow." Sasuke said.

"Doesn't matter." Neji said. "I would've done the same thing."

"OK. Well you'd better hang up a sign on the wall outside to let people know." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, you too." Neji said, smirking.

"..Why me?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well you are going to sell your house too remember?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Oh yeah. But I meant a sign for now that nobody would walk in." Sasuke said and smirked. "Because we don't want anyone walking in here, right."

"Oh yeah that would be smart." Neji said, sweat dropping. "Don't walk in because the door is broken. Then people 'are' going to walk in."

"They would walk in even easier if there was no sign. It would look like no one was living here." Sasuke said.

"Hm." Neji said, smirking. "They'd walk in easier if there is a sign because then they will know they can get something here.

"Well anyhow, we should continue." Sasuke said and smirked as he pulled Neji with him.

"Yeah, wait a second." Neji said as he pulled himself loose and walked towards the couch. He then started pushing it towards the door.

"Oh sjeez." Sasuke said and smirked as he then started helping Neji push. It was a pretty smart idea.

"What sjeez?" Neji asked, laughing softly. "It's a good idea."

"Yeah yeah. But I'm still waiting for the sex." Sasuke said and smirked as they pushed the couch against the door.

"Probably." Neji said with a smirk. "There." He nodded at the door, glad with it. No one'd be able to enter now.

"Good, now let's go." Sasuke said and pulled Neji with him up the stairs.

Neji snorted.

"It surprises me that you're not carrying me or something." He said, laughing now.

"Very funny. You know you want it too." Sasuke said and once they got inside Neji's room, he pushed Neji on the bed.

"Of course I want it." Neji said with a smirk and then unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt, looking at Sasuke horny. He laughed from the inside. Teasing was so much fun.

"Stop looking like that." Sasuke said and then pushed his hand into Neji's shirt, rubbing Neji's nipples as he sat down on top of Neji.

Neji laughed now and then wriggled his eyebrows at Sasuke.

"Don't you like that then?" He asked, sounding seductive.

"I do.. What did you put in your drink?" He asked and smirked as he pushed open Neji's shirt and started licking Neji's chest.

"Water." Neji said. "I think I'm drunk." He smirked too and then suddenly pushed Sasuke over and pulled off his shirt and then crawled downwards and put off Sasuke's shoes and socks.

"I think you are on drugs." Sasuke said and laughed. Once Neji was done with his shoes and socks he pulled Neji back up and unbuttoned Neji's pants.

"Oh you don't want to know." Neji said, grinning. He pulled down Sasuke's pants and his boxer in one move and smirked. He kissed Sasuke's nipples now.

"Hey, are you impatient or what." Sasuke said and now turned Neji around, pulling off Neji's pants and then Neji's boxers. He sure as hell wouldn't be the only one naked. He then pulled off his own shirt.

Neji smirked.

"A bit." He said, laughing. He then started sucking on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moaned a little and then suddenly grabbed Neji's length, stroking it smoothly. It was time for Neji to get excited already.

Neji let out a soft moan now and grabbed Sasuke's head, pulling it up a little to kiss him.

Sasuke kissed back immediately rough as he pushed his tongue in Neji's mouth. He kept stroking Neji, picking up the pace as he went faster and harder.

Neji moaned loudly as he pulled Sasuke on top of him better, arching his back. He sure as hell wanted more.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss as he, without any warning, pushed a finger inside Neji's ass, quickly followed by a second one. That would get Neji going.

Neji let out a hard moan now, followed by a gasp. That had been unexpected.

Sasuke was still stroking Neji's erection and started scissoring and pushing his fingers in and out of Neji as the third one followed. He knew Neji did not need preparations, but he knew this would get Neji wanting more.

Neji moaned as he let his head fall back, breaking the kiss.

"..S-Sasuke.. hn.. just go for it.." Neji gasped.

"What, can't we say please anymore?" Sasuke said and smirked at Neji as he continued, but positioned himself already.

"..D-damn you.. hng.. come on.." Neji moaned, spreading his legs.

"Damn you isn't please Neji. Come on, beg me for it." Sasuke said, although he got majorly turned on by Neji spreading his legs for him.

"..L-like you don't want it.. hn.." Neji gasped, glaring at Sasuke.

"Oh I do, but you crave for it." Sasuke said and pushed in deep, hitting a spot he knew was located there, in Neji's ass. He smirked.

Neji tossed his head back as he let out a yelp out of pleasure. God this was good. As always.

"Now say 'please'." Sasuke said and smirked as he hit the spot again.

"..I already g-got what I.. ah.. wanted.." Neji gasped, moving with Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hips now and started thrusting some harder. "I s-still wanna hear you say it." He said and then let out a moan as Neji's entrance tightened.

"..Why?" Neji asked with a slight smirk and then let out a hard moan again.

"J-just because." Sasuke said stubborn as he thrusted in deeper now and started moaning some louder too.

"I'll b-beg the next.. hn.. time.." Neji gasped, as he felt himself coming closer.

"..S-sure.." Sasuke said and smirked a little before the moaning and panting took over. As Neji got closer to release, so did he, since Neji's muscles in his ass always tightened along the way.

Neji moaned and then let out a whimper, while he came. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders tightly.

As Neji came Sasuke thrusted in deeply and came too from all the fraction. He moaned loudly as he held onto Neji's hips, pushing in further and further before collapsing on top of Neji.

Neji was gasping and breathing loudly now. He looked at Sasuke with a slight smile on his face.

Sasuke smiled through his pants and after about five minutes rolled of off Neji, panting some more. God that had been great.

"I'm already l-looking forward.. hn.. to us living together.." Neji panted, smirking.

Sasuke laughed a little. "Me t-too..I can't wait." He panted back as he grabbed Neji's hand.

Neji pinched slightly in Sasuke's hand and smiled.

"..I l-love you." He said.

"..I love y-you too." Sasuke said and smiled back at Neji. He really did love Neji. With all his heart.

* * *


	16. Marry me

**Chapter 16: Marry me  
**

**

* * *

**A couple of weeks later, Neji was looking through his new house with a smile on his face. He and Sasuke had bought the house, two streets from Sasuke's brother, and there was a room where Neji could sing. It was perfect. Neji placed a small vase on top of the table in the living room, filled with flowers. He then looked up as he heard Sasuke enter.

"Honey, I'm home!" Sasuke yelled as he closed the door behind him and hung up his coat. He barely needed it lately, since the rain had stopped. He walked into the living room and gave Neji a kiss. "I see you finished decorating." He said with a smirk as he looked around the room. It looked really good.

"Yeah I did." Neji said, giving Sasuke a kiss too. "Look, flowers. I thought that it would be nice to put them here since we talked about them that time at work, remember? They're Japanese." He smiled at Sasuke. "And what was that with the honey thing?"

"I like them, they fit perfectly. And can't I call you honey or something?" Sasuke said and smirked at Neji and looked at him. Apart from that the apartment was ready, Sasuke wanted more. All he had to do was wait for the perfect moment.

"Of course you can call me that, it was a pleasant surprise." Neji said with a smirk and kissed Sasuke on the lips softly, and then walked towards the kitchen. "Do you want me to make something for you? I'm going to take a fruit shake."

"I could use one of those." Sasuke said, thinking. He looked at the flowers and smiled. Maybe that would be perfect. After a little while he walked to the kitchen too and wrapped his arms around Neji. "I love you." He whispered.

Neji smiled as he leaned back a little so his head was next to Sasuke's.

"I love you too." He said, giving Sasuke a soft kiss on his cheek. "What kind of fruit do you want in your shake?"

"Anything is good if you made it." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's head with one hand lightly and kissed him on the lips.

Neji kissed Sasuke back, softly. He didn't open his mouth since he knew this wasn't the right time to get excited. Sex wasn't the main point in their relation anymore. They should have a lot of tender moments like these. And they had.

Sasuke pulled back after a while, but kept his arms around Neji and smiled. "So what kind of fruit am I gonna get?" He asked.

"Strawberries and apples, is that alright?" Neji asked and then smiled. "Can you let go of me? I can't make those fruit shakes like this."

"Aah to bad for me." Sasuke said and smirked as he let go and stood next to Neji now. "And yes, that would be great." He added and smiled at Neji.

"Alright." Neji said as he gathered the ingredients and started to make the fruit shakes. "How was work?"

"Annoying. You know, you said Tenten wouldn't get on my nerves but like hell she doesn't. I think she thinks she can say anything just because she's your friend." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji as he watched him. He'd better hurry up with those shakes.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke with a slight frown.

"She gets on my nerves. Tries to tell me what I should or shouldn't do but I'm the boss. But she's good at what she does so I think I'll keep her." Sasuke answered as he was beginning to get impatient. "Would you hurry up?" He asked.

"Hey easy." Neji said with a slight smirk. "Else I'll drink your shake too. But you just have to tell her that then. She'll listen. I can talk to her too if you want me to." He finished making the shakes now.

"Nah, I guess I just have to give my employees a bit more freedom. And you're not drinking my shake, because it's 'my' shake for a reason." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

"Yeah but you have to do something back for it." Neji said as he smirked back. "Give me a kiss." He laughed.

"Oh no, not a kiss." Sasuke said, dramatically and then laughed as he gave Neji a kiss and smoothly pulled his shake out of Neji's hand. "There." He said.

Neji laughed.

"Well that wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked and then walked into the living room with his own shake, taking a sip of it.

Sasuke followed him. "You know, the flowers really look great in the room." Sasuke said and looked from Neji to the flowers and back. This was it.

"Yeah they do." Neji said. "They're as white as our walls." He sat down now and put his shake on the table.

"Not really, you should look closer. Inside they're a little yellow." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji off the couch again, pushing him towards the flowers.

Neji looked at Sasuke with an eyebrow pulled up and then looked at the flowers, looking closer.

"I don't see any yellow in the-" He immediately stopped and frowned when he saw a ring laying on one of the flowers. He looked at Sasuke now, as if wanting an explanation for it. He didn't knew what he had to think of it. Did Sasuke put it in there? And if he did, did that mean..?

"Then what do you see?" Sasuke asked softly as he smiled at Neji a little. He was sure Neji had seen it. Would he get it too? And if so, what would his answer be?

Neji stared at Sasuke a bit unbelieving and then took the ring from the flower. It was a small one, but you could see that it was made of pure silver with a line of gold in it.

"..Did you...?" He asked, looking at Sasuke. He didn't even dared to think of what this could possibly mean. It would be so great if..

"Should I just ask you?" Sasuke asked as he looked back with a smile. Neji didn't need to know he was going crazy inside. This was no time for him to freak out.

"..Are you serious?" Neji asked with a slight smile, as a nervous blush spread over his cheeks. He felt like he was a child again. This was too good to be true. Would Sasuke really ask him to marry him..?

Sasuke now got on one knee and grabbed Neji's hand in his. He looked up at Neji, a serious look on his face. "Hyuuga Neji, will you marry me?" He asked. Now all he had to do was wait for the answer.

Neji smiled at Sasuke before he launched himself into Sasuke's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Of course I will." He happily said as he then kissed Sasuke on the lips. He felt like crying from happiness now.

"You do?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed Neji tightly and pulled both of them up. Sasuke felt really happy now. Neji hadn't even hesitated for a second to say he wanted it. This had to be a dream.

"Yes, I do." Neji said as he looked into Sasuke's face, smiling. "I thought you'd never ask me. I'm so happy."

"I am too." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss before pulling him into a hug again. When Neji first started working at his office, Sasuke would've never guessed this day would come. And now it was here and he was happier then ever.

Neji hugged back, happier then he'd ever been before. Everything was going right again. They'd start a new life. And it would be, with one word, awesome.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
